<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alloparent by W3Ze7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670374">Alloparent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W3Ze7/pseuds/W3Ze7'>W3Ze7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e11 City of Angels?, Episode: s03e26 Once Upon a Time (Lucifer TV), F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:26:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W3Ze7/pseuds/W3Ze7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alloparent - An adult animal or person involved in parent-like behaviour towards an individual that is not his or her offspring.</p><p>In which Lucifer meets a certain spawn long before meeting her mother, and despite suspecting the worst, ends up in a role he had never imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Penelope Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first 10 or so chapters are disjointed, varied length meetings between characters before we catch up to the events of s1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA, March 2011 </p><p>The soft sound of the breeze rustling his feathers tickled Lucifer’s ears as he stretched his shoulders, wings illuminated poorly by his own questionable divinity and the industrial spotlights further down the beach. It had been so long since he had spread his wings in clean air that he was unable to stifle a groan of pleasure at the long forgotten sensation. His heart seemed to clench in his chest at the thought of what he was about to do. Cutting them off seemed so final, so drastic, but it was the only way he could think of to show his Father he was through with being His puppet. Lucifer blinked slowly, dropping heavily to his knees, his jaw clenched in determined anticipation of the pain to come. Knowing he was about to be separated from the most powerful source of his divinity, and with it, his strongest weapons, a significant portion of his strength and means of escaping Earth and Hell, he couldn't help but wish he had another option. Another way, <i>any</i> way, of making it clear he was through waiting for his Father to forgive him. A way of rebelling that wouldn’t limit his strength and ability to defend himself against Amenadiel should he need it. As it was, the removal of his wings was the best he could come up with to finally show his Father he was through. Through being the disgraced son, the fallen angel, the Devil. He was casting himself out completely, no more waiting, or wondering if anything he did meant anything at all in his Father’s ridiculous Plan. He had himself, his trusted demon, and he was starting afresh, ironically, in the City of Angels.</p><p>Hearing Mazikeen step closer to his back, the sand crunching beneath her boots, he shook away his angry thoughts, bracing himself, shoulders trembling, tears brimming in his eyes that he refused to let fall. His senses told him that Mazikeen was having trouble with this too. Hearing the hell-forged blade move through the air behind his head, he fought back the tear that threatened to fall and the gasp that threatened to escape his lips.</p><p>“Stop,” he muttered, a moment before the blade reached the topmost edge of his wing. His rigid posture held firm as the blade came to rest against his shoulder blade, conceding to his quiet order. He watched, bemused, as a small human careened across the sand, lacking any finesse or coordination over its movements. “What is <i>that</i>?”</p><p>The small human was getting closer as they paused, frozen, unsure of how to react and ignorant of the strange tableau they presented. He, the Devil, wearing an expensive suit on the damp, sandy beach, impossibly large wings protruding either side of him, glowing faintly with insanity inducing divinity. To his rear, a leather-clad demon, his most feared torturer, wicked-looking blade held steadily in hand. He had chosen this stretch of sand for the symbolism, it was where he had first appeared when he brought Maze to Earth with him, his decision made, that this time, he was not going to let Amenadiel drive him back to Hell. The beach had been deserted when they had arrived, yet in the short moments they had paused, this diminutive human had steadily progressed towards them.</p><p>“Dirdy!” The small human chirped, reaching out filthy looking fingers as it toddled closer, “Dirdy!” </p><p>Lucifer felt the blade behind him retract, the pressure against his wing joint vanishing as Maze stepped back from him in her avoidance of the small human. He stumbled to his feet, also retreating in the face of the exuberant child trying to reach for his outstretched wings. Despite his amusement when the small human toppled over on the sand, dirtying itself further, his face maintained its bewildered disgust and uncertainty as he watched it climb back to its feet, unsteadily weaving across the uneven beach towards them.  </p><p>He looked around, trying to find an owner, ignoring Maze as she stowed her blade. “Is that?” he murmured, shrugging his shoulders when he noticed additional humans further up the shore, forcing his wings to swiftly and silently fold away at his command. He straightened his posture, cocking his head to face down at the human child, curious as to why it was approaching him rather than melting into a pile of stupidity as humans usually did at the sight of his divinity.</p><p>“Dirdy!”</p><p>“I am not a bloody bird,” he scolded the child, tugging down the sleeves of his suit jacket and straightening his shirt. “What is it that you want?”</p><p>“Dirdy?” The child’s voice had changed, indicating a level of distress Lucifer was instinctually uncomfortable with. He tilted his head as he studied it closely. The face was entirely lacking the ‘melted-brain-divinity-induced-stupidity’ look he was familiar with from previous exploits on Earth, perhaps protected by being covered in sticky residue of what he presumed was an edible substance? The child sported short, dark, wild curls atop its head, which ruffled in the breeze blowing in from the sea behind them. It was clothed in a simple white t-shirt, half covered with blue denim short overalls, and nothing covering its feet. He shrugged his suit around him more fully, covering his stomach as if to protect himself from the filthy human spawn whilst he contemplated its timing. Was this an intervention from Father? </p><p>“Maze, take it away.” He ordered, disregarding the look of disgusted disbelief on his demon’s face. He gestured up the beach to the cop car he had sighted, two men in shirts and ties leaning on the side of the vehicle.  “Those law enforcement chaps can deal with it.” He tried to force a grin, congratulating himself on resolving the issue and attempting to ignore the physical sensation of relief he could feel at his temporary reprieve from the removal of his wings. He would take the respite and plan his next move carefully. After all, if there was a possibility his Father was watching, he would need to act carefully to avoid being manipulated back to Hell this time. Perhaps a diversion would be useful? </p><p>Her nose twitching in a disgusted sneer, Mazikeen approached the child, grabbing it by the criss-crossed denim straps across its back as she strode up the beach, stomping over discarded drinks bottles and food packaging as she carted the live cargo at arm's length. Lucifer couldn’t help but shudder at her fearlessness. Humans were often disgusting specimens, but this small human was positively filthy, and unless he was mistaken, in this society, it was not the usual practice for humans that small to be left unattended this late at night. Particularly ones who seemed immune to direct divinity. Clearly the child was an issue that somebody needed to deal with before it went around touching others with its sticky, sandy filth. </p><p>Following from a safe distance, he watched as his right-hand demon and most accomplished torturer dropped the spawn into the hands of one of the men, shuddering as it placed those tiny revolting hands on the pale grey shirt of the man holding it. Turning away from the men and spawn, Maze flashed him a supercilious smirk, wiggling her bespoiled fingers in his direction. </p><p>“Well done,” he praised, smirking at Mazikeen’s re-emerging scowl and turning to leave the beach before she could touch him with her soiled hands. “Shall we try again tomorrow?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>March 2011, another brief encounter...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smiling to himself, Lucifer flashed a flirty grin at a bouncy teenager exiting the building he was heading into, her girlish giggle echoing in his ears as he stepped through the door she held open for him. “Thank you, darling,” he purred as he continued on his path, having no interest in reeling in a partner so young. He was on an important mission, one that could not be delayed, and his prior experiences on Earth had taught him that there were always more women to be found. Preferably ones who were old enough to enjoy a beverage or two whilst they played. The men he had been dealing with all morning had refused to finalise the licensing and insurance of the fight club he had purchased, in the absence of photographic identification. <i>Bloody idiots</i>. </p><p>He slowed his gait, coming to a halt to survey the lines of humans that sat and waited, squirming and fidgeting uncomfortably on cheap plastic seating, the clunking sound of a cheap and presumably faulty air conditioning unit clanking in the background. This was almost more sadistic than Hell, he was sorely tempted to pop back, just to pass on the inspiration. He grinned, seeing the means to resolve his dilemma and stepping forward confidently, dismissing the disgruntled calls of people around him as he sauntered towards the newly free kiosk counter. His predatory grin widened, eye-contact unwavering as he reached out to stroke the arm of the woman behind the counter, under the glass that shielded her face. “Hello,”</p><p>“Uh, I, w-, welcome t-, to the DMV,” she stumbled over her words, unable to take her eyes off the handsome devil in front of her, “c-, can I have- uh, help you?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes, I’d like my photograph on one of your cards,” Lucifer purred, focusing intently on the woman in front of him. He shrugged off the hand that tapped on his shoulder, but the widening eyes of his target spurred him to turn around, acknowledging the stone-faced security guard he had spotted when he first entered. The guard had his meaty hand wrapped around the handle of a large gun, as if ready to unholster and point it at him. “Oh, hello!”</p><p>“No cutting in,” the man’s voice was deep and cold, his hand held steady on his weapon as his pale blue eyes looked him up and down, indicating in the sneer upon his lip that he was not impressed.</p><p>“Yes, hello,” Lucifer smiled apologetically at the lovely lady behind the counter, and turned his charms to the gun-toting ape behind him, “Is there a problem here?” He only had a few hours to get back to the city council offices, and the last thing he wanted was bullet-holes in his new suit. His smile faltered with the realisation that this imbecile wasn’t falling for his charms as easily as he expected. What is it with this city? Had his plans to sever his wings diminished the power of his charm too?</p><p>“Yeah,” the guard jerked his shiny bald head to indicate the crowds of people, half staring enthralled at the unanticipated entertainment, the other half still lost in the stupor of boredom, “Get a ticket and wait in line, or get out.”</p><p>“Me?” Lucifer checked, his eyes proclaiming a false innocence as he tried unleashing his powers further, eventually scowling in frustration as it bore him little reward beyond an uncomfortable shuffle. Surely a man this stupid-looking couldn’t be resisting his desires, was this Father’s influence again? After all, the imbeciles he had been dealing with all morning had similarly avoided falling under his charms and giving him what he desired. Was <i>he</i> broken in some way? </p><p>“Yeah,” the security guard grunted, his scowl back in place, nudging him to comply and ignoring as Lucifer grumbled, but moved anyway, cursing his Father as he went. Obviously this is all <i>His</i> fault somehow. Reaching the ticket machine on the back wall, Lucifer pulled a ticket as he pulled a face at the security guard, unwilling to create a scene in front of so many humans and draw Amenadiel’s attention. But then, in a fit of juvenile frustration, he smirked, focused on turning on the machine, and watched in poorly disguised glee as it began spewing out tickets onto the ground. He lifted a hand to wave at the security guard, pointing out the malfunctioning machine as he stepped away, a smirk firmly in place. Ah well, immortality was a bonus the rest of these poor saps waiting could not enjoy, he could wait a few moments to get his photo identification he supposed.</p><p>Elegantly lowering himself to take a seat on the cheap black plastic chair, Lucifer spent the first twenty minutes eying up the people surrounding him. He amused himself by trying to determine their secret kinks and desires from their appearances and postures. He was just imagining the slim, bespectacled man across the row had a penchant for sounding, when a voice cut into his thoughts.</p><p>“Been waiting long?” The question interrupted his sordid musings, drawing his attention to a middle aged woman who had stepped up to the empty chair beside him. She was dressed stylishly for her age, with a somewhat rigid but flirty smile on her carefully made-up face as she took in his appearance. What distracted Lucifer however, was the small human she toted in her arms, its resemblance uncannily similar to the one he had been interrupted by on the beach two nights before, except cleaner and he was grateful to see, asleep. This one was also considerably better dressed, a floaty, pink, sleeveless top layered over white capri leggings, with the smallest, pink, gladiator strap sandals Lucifer had ever seen. He could almost appreciate why some people toted around spawn if they doubled up as fashion accessories. It was like those pointless little yapping dogs he had seen being carried around, clearly an extension of your own wardrobe, although the spawn from the beach clearly wasn’t used as such.</p><p>“Long enough,” Lucifer smiled apologetically as he shifted slightly closer to the overweight gentleman to the right side of him, “they apparently don’t appreciate efficiency here.” The woman chuckled lightly, shifting the child and disturbing its sleep as she took the seat on his left. </p><p>“Shhh, shhhh,” she soothed, patting the child on the back, which, to Lucifer’s horror and baffled amusement, woke the child further rather than soothing it back to sleep. She frowned, rocking in place to occupy the now wriggling child. “Penelope,” she offered her hand awkwardly, leaving Lucifer no polite option but to greet her in return and stay seated near the wriggly child.</p><p>“Lucifer, Morningstar.” He responded, his tone as flirtatious as ever as he grasped her hand, drawing it to his lips to graze a kiss, ever wary of the child and its impersonation of a worm on a hook. Perhaps it would be wise to abandon his quest for photo identification if it tried to touch him? “Is that yours?” He indicated the child with a careless nod.</p><p>“Oh, you!” Penelope giggled, drawn in by his charms, comforting him to see they still worked. “This is my grandbaby. I know, I look far too young,” she jiggled the child again, resituating it on her lap and turned it to face him. “Isn’t she just adorable? She’s gonna be a star, just like her Nana.”</p><p>“Dirdy!” the child shrieked, and Lucifer couldn’t help but recoil, his shoulder colliding with the portly gent next to him, who turned his sweaty brow to glare at him. His muttered apology was instinctual as his mind raced from thought to thought. It <i>was</i> the child from the beach. How could it be following him? And <i>why</i> was it following him?</p><p>“Can you say Lu-ci-fer?” Penelope had, for reasons Lucifer was baffled to consider, changed her speech patterns entirely. Her mature and slightly husky voice had become high-pitched and disturbingly weird. The child was once again struggling to escape and Lucifer struggled to swallow his fear as the situation escalated. He was trapped, more people than he was comfortable with were turning, smiling and watching, some, by the expressions on their faces were clearly amused, and some looked simply curious and keen for something to disturb the monotony of waiting in line for their ticket number to be called. This was definitely closer to Hell than he had first imagined. </p><p>“Dirdy!” the child shrieked again, her cry inducing further flashbacks of Hell, the demons closing in on a particularly unrepentant soul, stalking it to enhance the terror. He knew for certain now, this was most definitely a punishment of his Father’s devising. No one else, had ever, could ever, know just how desperate Lucifer was for a break from the torture, pain and misery of Hell, and be able to have reproduced it so effortlessly on Earth.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Penelope smiled, giving up on her attempts to wrangle the child from launching itself completely at Lucifer, “I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” She half smiled again, but Lucifer’s distress over the child prevented him from even acknowledging her flirtations. “She’s not usually so friendly with strangers. Here,” to Lucifer’s horror, the child was foisted onto him, the tiny fingers reached out, grasping on to the shoulder of his suit and collar of his shirt, pulling itself to attach itself to his torso. He froze, his body simply failing to respond to his first instinct to simply launch the offending child away from him and fly far, far away. His heart had apparently decided to also cease its regular functioning, clenching and skipping beats in his alarm, and he cannot remember a time since the bloody Fall when he felt quite so panicked as this. <i>What was it doing to him?</i></p><p>“Dirdy,” the child practically cooed into his ear, the small body clinging against his chest, arms wrapping around his shoulders as it balanced on unsteady legs and supported its weight using its stomach against his chest. Unconsciously, Lucifer raised a hand to support it from underneath, taking in a shuddering breath as his eyes met those of the dastardly woman who had thrown the spawn at him. Had he not been so wary of his recently agreed ceasefire deal with Amenadiel, he would have happily caused a scene, revealing divinity to all and sundry to escape this strange torture.</p><p>“Awww,” she murmured, her face contorting to show what Lucifer presumed was pleasure, it was quite hard to tell when the face didn't seem to want to move as faces normally did. “She obviously likes you. I can't imagine why she’s calling you ‘daddy’ though, you look nothing like him.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Lucifer was beyond affronted, how could any human look as incredible as he? And why was this woman not retrieving her spawn? “Could you-”</p><p>“You do look like she could be yours though,” Penelope blustered on, tilting her head to take in the pair of them, both with expressive brown eyes and dark hair. She twitched her lips in a brief smile as she watched her granddaughter snuggle against the man’s shoulder, settling back into the nap she had disturbed. It was adorable how comfortable she seemed to be against this stranger, and for all his discomfort and awkward posture, he was allowing her to sleep against him, his forearm propping up her diaper padded bottom. </p><p>Lucifer scoffed, unwittingly leaning back into his chair a fraction further, the child’s knees having raised to allow it to curl further into his shoulder. “No thank you,” he enunciated, his crisp accent seemingly capitalising each word, “The Devil has no desire to unleash an heir on the world.” </p><p>Penelope tittered at his response, her shoulder nudging his as she flirted, “The <i>Devil</i> is it?”</p><p>“Mmm, at your service” Lucifer employed his most charming smile, seeming to have momentarily forgotten the spawn curled into his shoulder until the sweaty man in the next seat staggered to his feet, his ticket clenched in his meaty fist as he barged his way to the counter that had just called his number. Lucifer had had to raise his hand to protect the spawn’s head from getting hit by the lumbering buffoon, but his anger was tempered by bewilderment. If the spawn was a tool of his Father’s, why was he protecting it? And why was he still holding it? “Right,” he began, shifting his hands to remove the sleeping spawn to pass it back to its owner.</p><p>“Oh, just let me get my ID in order,” Penelope learnt forward quickly, halting his actions as she rifled through her handbag, pulling out loose crumpled papers, booklets and photo cards.<br/>
“Don’t you just hate having to find all this stuff out?” She tittered again, her face twitching like she wanted to laugh, “I can never remember where I keep all these things normally. Honestly, they should have some kind of system that remembers who you are instead of asking you to bring all this to prove your ID.”</p><p>“What?” Lucifer couldn’t help but ask, peering at her in curiosity as she filled her lap with junk instead of retrieving her slumbering grandspawn.</p><p>“How many forms did they ask you to bring?” Penelope glanced in his direction as she tried to shuffle her paperwork into some kind of pile.</p><p>“I’m here to <i>get</i> ID,” Lucifer declared haughtily, but paused as he glanced around him, spotting what had escaped his sharp notice before. Each person was holding either handfuls of paperwork, fiddling with cards or forms, or holding tightly to folders and bags. His smile dropped in an instant as he took in the sympathetic expression in her eyes. “Oh, bloody hell! I need ID to get ID?”   </p><p>“Oh, honey,” Penelope cooed, her hands stretching out to finally retrieve the spawn, “You’re new to town ain’t ya? This is probably not where you want to be,” She paused in her actions, quickly turning back to her bag and ripping out a scrap of paper from a sparkly golden notebook and grasping a pencil that she randomly licked before scribbling something down and folding it up. “Here, keep it quiet, but this may help.”</p><p>Lucifer happily traded it for the spawn, doubt clouding his tone as he stood, finally free of the spawn and able to leave. He stepped past her chair, nodding in salutation as he departed, making his way out of the torture device known as the DMV and into the bright light of his closest star before looking down at the note to read it. “A funeral director?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May 2011. Another encounter with the spawn...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments, I am honestly blown away by the positive feedback, so thank you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer flashed a smile at the delivery driver, taking a long, satisfying final draw of the cigarette he held in his hand as he gestured for the boy with the crate to enter the doorway to his left. Finally, having kicked out all of the contractors that had worked around the clock to turn his fight club into a nightclub over the past few weeks, it was his pleasure to oversee large deliveries of alcohol to begin stocking his new glass shelves. Having his club right in the centre of Hollywood wasn’t ideal in getting delivery drivers to arrive on time, but it had certainly drawn a lot of attention in anticipation of opening night. He had been pleased to start the party early with a number of interested young ladies and gentlemen over the past few weeks, developing a <i>personalised</i> approach to marketing his new venture. Dropping the end of his smoke to the floor, he ground it out with a sharp twist of his heel, following the long-awaited delivery into the dim depths of the entrance to the club. </p>
<p>“There’s just fine,” Lucifer suggested with a smile, oblivious to the confusion he had caused the poor young man when he had encountered the curved stairway down to the club and the bar with his trolley and pallet full of heavy boxes. “I’ll carry it down myself.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure dude.” The delivery guy shrugged, working to remove the trolley from under the pallet. “I’ll get the next one?”</p>
<p>Lucifer didn’t bother to respond, simply waiting for the boy to vanish into the bright sunlight before calling to Maze, “Catch!” Hefting the whole shrink wrapped crate, he lifted it over the railings and into her outstretched arms below, not a single bottle clanking in the seamless drop. He turned back, expecting the delivery boy to be arriving shortly with the next crate, only to be surprised by the teetering child as it edged closer to him.</p>
<p>“Dirdy!” </p>
<p>“Oh, bloody hell,” Lucifer muttered, craning his neck but seeing only the delivery truck and a scattering of elderly tourists around the entranceway, “How did you find me?”</p>
<p>“Dirdy?” The child waved its arms at him, a gleeful expression on its small, and thankfully clean face. “Up!”</p>
<p>Lucifer scowled down at the child. “Up? I think not.” How on earth had it tracked him down? And <i>why</i> had it tracked him down? What was his Father playing at? It had been weeks since he had last seen this miniature spawn, and he had yet to satisfactorily investigate the impact it seemed to have on his celestial charms. His very being was designed to attract potential sinners and repel the innocent, yet this child seemed drawn to him, and even worse than that, had willingly fallen asleep in his arms the last he had seen it. </p>
<p>“Who’s your friend?” Maze cocked an eyebrow as she sauntered up the stairs, an insolent smirk playing on her face as she studied the spawn. The child was rather unfortunate looking this time, sweaty skinned, dressed in a revoltingly old-fashioned white dress, complete with frilly collar and puffed out sleeves, exacerbated by the puke green colour of the embroidered flowers on the hem. Its hair was straggly, showing signs that it had previously been tamed, but now strands appeared to have escaped the two bunches atop her head, and her flower shaped hair clips had slid down to rest against the drooping bunches uselessly.</p>
<p>“Up,” the child commanded again, having now reached its destination and attempting to hoist itself up Lucifer’s leg. It frowned at the lack of response from Lucifer, “Up, pees?” Its deep brown eyes widened, and Lucifer couldn’t help the smidgen of respect he felt at its attempt at manipulation. Whatever his Father had Planned, He was certainly being persistent in His use of this small human tool.</p>
<p>“Right,” Lucifer frowned at the reemergence of the delivery boy with the next pallet full of boxes, “I don’t suppose this is yours?” He grimaced at the boy’s vehement denial, acquiescing to the child’s demands before it got squashed by the crate of booze, lifting it up beneath its armpits to hold the sweaty imp at arm's length in front of him. “So what do I do with it?”</p>
<p>“It <i>likes</i> you,” Maze teased, ascending the final stair slowly, watching as the child struggled to get close to Lucifer, a grin erupting on her face as she witnessed the child win the battle and latch on to his shoulder with a squeal.</p>
<p>“What’s not to like?” Lucifer tossed back with a false grin, settling the child more securely on a forearm with a barely repressed grimace as he observed the delivery boy retreat again to retrieve the next load. Maze took the opportunity to lift the second crate into her arms and descend the staircase with it, placing it neatly beside the first before the boy could return and observe her demonic strength. She fought back a laugh as the child began patting his shoulder, peering over his shoulder as best it could from the awkward position Lucifer held it in. </p>
<p>“Lucifer Morningstar, Lord of Hell, babysitter extraordinaire?” Maze’s challenging tone amused him greatly. He was more than aware of his right hand demon’s distaste for most of the mortal world, having been on earth for more than two months now. Her initial zeal at being topside had quickly petered out with his strict rules for not torturing living humans. Her insolence in assuming she had the right to challenge him, to dictate what was best for him was grating, but he knew the most infuriating thing he could do was to ignore it, so he shrugged, smirking at her as he followed her down the stairs, the spawn now perched happily against his hip, its small hands clasping at the collar of his suit.</p>
<p>“I’m simply extraordinary,” he crooned, making his way to a newly furnished seating booth and placing the child gently on the table top. “However, it doesn’t seem like Penelope is around, so what do I do with it?” He smoothed the hair back from its face, resituating the hair clips in a bid to make it more presentable, and ignoring the stirring of memories of similar actions between him and his favoured younger sisters from millenia ago. “Well, hellion, what are we to do with you?”</p>
<p>“Dirdy?” The child once again reached out, expressing its desire to be closer to him. Cocking his hip against the table, he grimaced at the moniker.</p>
<p>“No child, I’m not a bloody birdy. My name is Lu-ci-fer.” He sounded it out firmly. Having allowed it to grab hold of him again, Lucifer couldn’t help but wonder at his Father’s Plan for this small human. It had seen his wings, yet despite its blatant desire to see them again, it hadn’t attempted to attack him in any violent way. It hadn’t even lost what faculties it had developed in its short lifespan. In fact, it had gone from shrieking and fighting to get close to him to curling up and slumbering in his arms last time he had seen it, and was now happily stroking its small fingers over his cufflink, watching as it sparkled under the club lights. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>He watched, utterly bemused by his own strange acceptance of the child’s presence, where revulsion would normally have been the sole response. Penelope was right, he mused, taking in the deep brown eyes framed by sweeping long lashes, the happy smile on its face, and the now tidy dark hair. She did bear a slight resemblance to his more obvious features. Well, if she was a tool of his Father’s at least she wasn’t entirely unsightly. He grinned, loosening his charm a little, “What’s your name, darling?”</p>
<p>“Dix” the child crowed in response, “Me Dixie!” It looked extremely proud of itself as it patted its chest.  </p>
<p>“Well I’m certainly not calling you that!” Lucifer sniffed, turning to take her into his arms again for a closer look, “Where’s your, er, Grandmother?”</p>
<p>“Mama!” The child repeated happily, once again reaching over his shoulder to seek out the missing wings. “Dirdy?”</p>
<p>“Not a sodding bird, child.” Lucifer growled, annoyed with the child’s insistence on likening him to a bloody bird, but undeniably, he was also angry with himself for these irrational actions. Why he hadn’t just shoved it back outside with the cardigan crew that had been photographing the sights he really couldn’t explain. Almost impossibly, the child gave no visible reaction to the not too subtle subsonic rumble and momentary flash of red in his eyes, too busy trying to clamber over his shoulder. “Lovely, see you next week,” he called to the delivery boy, distracted from the child as he watched the boy deposit the third and final crate at the top of the stairway. “Maze, can you?” he gestured up at the final crate, ignoring her huff of displeasure as he turned his attention back to the child. “Right, where were we?”</p>
<p>“Dirdy fwy?” Its eyes were once again wide, beseeching him as it physically searched for evidence of what it remembered from scant weeks before, balancing precariously on his forearm to reach his shoulders and, he presumed, attempting to find his wings. “Pees?” </p>
<p>Lucifer couldn’t help but scowl. He hadn’t had Maze manumit him of his feathery burdens yet. Amenadiel had popped in to threaten and cajole him one too many times over the past few weeks for him to be comfortable with putting himself at such a disadvantage just yet, but he also hadn’t managed to find another way to flip the bird to his Father yet. Although, if the small human desired his wings so badly, what was his Father playing at? The child had shown no sign of being dazzled by his divinity on the beach. But then again, his knowledge of a human spawn’s intelligence at this stage in their development was lacking, so he had no idea if they simply weren’t intelligent enough to harm yet, or if its status as a child, and therefore an innocent, was somehow protecting it. He grimaced, wishing he’d unpacked a bottle from his new shipment before picking up the child. Well, only one way to find out. With that, he checked that the delivery boy had left and that Maze had shut the door behind him, before shrugging gently, releasing his wings and observing silently as the child gasped in pleasure, giggling as it reached up to grasp on to the alular quills. He supposed they did look quite good in the club lights. </p>
<p>“So,” Maze’s tone was a clear indication of her displeasure with the turn of events. “That’s the same spawn from the beach?” Hoisting herself effortlessly to perch atop the shrink-wrapped crate of alcohol, the demon scowled at the spawn.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Lucifer prised tiny fingers from their surprisingly tight grip on his feathery appendage, “This little urchin has tracked me down three times now just to see these blasted wings.” He shook them gently, sending the spawn into a fit of giggles as the wing moved backwards to evade her grasp. “No idea why, or how.”</p>
<p>Maze’s scowl deepened, surprising Lucifer with its ferocity. His plans for a cheerful evening of sampling his new collection of liquors seemed to be less likely. Maze looked more in the mood for a few rounds in the fight cages he had recently had removed.  “And where’s the cops to give it to?” she demanded. </p>
<p>Lucifer hated to admit it, but Mazikeen did have a point. Regardless of his Father’s potential Plans, the spawn was once again unattended, and it seemed that no one had yet come looking for her. To be, quite literally, left holding the baby, would be disastrous should Amenadiel deign to drop in to threaten him once more, and Lucifer was unsure if he could truly articulate why it would bother him for his eldest brother to take or harm the spawn. <br/>“Very well,” Acquiescence was uncomfortable, but until he could understand what this spawn had to do with his Father’s Plans, it was certainly safer, for both him and the spawn, if he were to return it to safety. “We shall return it to the police to deal with.”   </p>
<p>“Good choice,” Maze drawled, her karambit appearing in her hand at the flick of her wrist. She sliced effortlessly through the layers of shrinkwrap, and her scowl melted into a momentary expression of delight as she eyed the array of alcohol that was revealed as the opaque wrapping slid down onto the floor. Punching her hand straight through the thick card of the top-most box, she pulled out a bottle and bit the lid off in a single graceful movement. She stepped down, strutting across the empty dance floor, swallowing from the bottle as she walked nearer. “We’re here to have <i>fun</i>, remember?” </p>
<p>Lucifer was torn. He dearly wanted to resume his previous plans for the evening, involving copious amounts of whisky and no doubt ending in mutually enjoyable orgasms, however, he also felt the urge to investigate the reappearance of the spawn. Surely if his Father was using the spawn as some kind of tool, there would be some kind of sign? It had been almost two months since she had last appeared. And surely if His Plan was to prevent the removal of the wings, using the spawn’s fascination with them as some kind of lure to keep them, then shouldn’t there have been some kind of reaction from the spawn, other than the way she was happily running her fingers between the soft feathers above his shoulder and chattering some kind of unintelligible nonsense into his ear? With no plan coming to mind, Lucifer was reluctantly forced to agree that it was probably best to remove the spawn to a safer location, and for the police to locate her grandmother. His hands tightened involuntarily on the little urchin as she let out a particularly enchanting giggle, forcing Lucifer to finally admit to himself that there was definitely something at work here. He had never, <i>ever</i>, been interested in human spawn before, let alone finding one’s behaviour appealing in any way. Especially when it was touching his detested wings! It was time for her to go. </p>
<p>“Mine!” The spawn almost made him jump with her sudden shriek, his thoughts and her fixation on his wings disturbed by Maze’s approach. Tiny hands gripped fiercely as the diminutive human stared down into the human guise of Hell’s most-skilled torturer. “My dirdy!” </p>
<p>“He was mine first!” Maze snarled in response, but the child remained uncowed,</p>
<p>“Mine!” Lucifer had never seen such bravery in a human in all his years, and, he was amused to note, Maze didn’t quite know how to respond either. He held still, entertained to see the standoff between the two mismatched opponents.  </p>
<p>“C’mon,’” Maze sighed eventually, breaking eye contact and stepping back in a show of relinquished power. She gestured for Lucifer to hide the wings, her face a carefully blank mask to hide the disgust and discomfort she felt at watching her lord and master submit to the whims of a lowly human spawn. “Get yourself sorted and go drop it off with the cops.” She gave a false grin, eyebrows wiggling as she gestured to the crates of booze with the open bottle in her hand, “I’ll start unpacking.”</p>
<p>Lucifer grinned, a similarly false and hollow expression to hide his own discomfort, “Better yet, I’ll unpack, you make sure the spawn gets delivered safely to the police.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>August 2011... Another brief encounter. Where is this spawn coming from!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer smirked, his flirtations with the market vendor and cheeky squeezes of the melons on the stall that separated them had been successful in netting him a bag of fresh produce and a date for the evening at Lux. A very successful trip to the Hollywood farmer’s market if he did say so himself. He had purchased most of his desired fresh produce, bid <i>hasta luego</i> to tonight’s bedmate and was finally headed down to the stall at the end of the row to procure his regular purchase of fresh berries, weaving gracefully around all sorts of shoppers and tourists, when his legs were assaulted. Halted in his tracks, Lucifer quickly recognised the sweaty handed imp that was now clutching at his suited legs before giving in to his initial impulse to simply kick the offending demon out of his reach. </p><p>“Ah, Urchin,” Lucifer shifted his shopping into one hand to scoop the child up from the dusty floor with the other. The child was lucky he had been working on reining in his usual responses that were warranted in Hell, it really wouldn’t do to have kicked the child in public, or to have some ignorant shopper knock her over and make him have to deal with the ensuing attention either. He hadn’t seen her in almost four months, yet her familiar features set some strange part of him at ease as she patted his suited shoulders happily. His brief and tentative exploration of other human spawn after last seeing her had yielded no results, it was definitely something about this individual that piqued something within him. </p><p>“Dirdy!” the spawn grinned at him, her exuberance pulling a return smile from Lucifer. “My dirdy!”</p><p>“Still not a bloody bird,” Lucifer wanted to scowl, but his face clearly had other ideas as he pulled a strange expression at the child, making her giggle and scrunch up her own face in return. “My name is Lucifer.” </p><p>“Yucifuh,” the spawn parroted proudly, tapping his shoulder as he strode confidently towards the thinning crowds at the edge of the market. His pride in the child’s verbal achievement was short-lived however, the unnecessary repetition of his name with every step he took was grating on his nerves, as was the crowd of people he was trying to wade through.</p><p>“Yes, Lucifer,” he praised, “now Shhhh,” coming to halt at his desired location at the far edge of the crowded market. He had been purchasing the juiciest strawberries and raspberries from the elderly gentleman who set up his stall in the same place each week since he had settled in LA, happy to oblige the gentleman’s desire to earn a simple living from his small plot of land, he had developed a comfortable relationship, flirting his way to a few large punnets of the finest, juiciest berries each week. “Ah, Agustin, *1 <i>imaynallam kachkanki?</i>”</p><p>“*2 <i>Allillanmi, añayki</i>,” the vendor replied, beaming at one of his favourite customers. Not many others he had encountered in his years of growing and selling his produce had been interested in speaking his native tongue, or even acknowledging him as anything other than a poor man selling his wares. Lucifer had endeared himself to many within the market since his weekly visits started earlier in the summer, and not just because of his propensity to pay with hundred dollar bills and stare in abhorrence at the offered change.  </p><p>“Excellent,” Lucifer couldn’t help but smile at the old Bolivian farmer, despite the uncertainty he felt from having the spawn in his arms once again. “I’ll take my usual order, plus some extra for this little urchin.” His discomfort had failed to override his ability to notice things, and he had certainly noted the interest the child had shown in the punnets of strawberries glistening the sun. She had not tried to reach out for them, or even verbalised an interest, instead, holding tightly to his shoulder and sitting comfortably on his hip, watching with wide eyes and a contented smile. It unnerved him how calm they both were, but he reluctantly acknowledged a feeling of gratitude, that if she was going to accost him at random, at least she was seemingly well-behaved. If only he knew what to do with her, or even who to return her to. “*3 <i>Agradiseyki</i>” Lucifer thanked, accepting the brown paper bag laden with punnets of berries in exchange for a crisp note adorned with Benjamin Franklin. Lucifer was just shifting the bag of fruit onto his wrist along with the previous purchases when he was jolted from behind, forcing him to grab the spawn tightly, the bags swinging from his wrist to crash into her dangling feet. He glowered at the crowd over his shoulder before turning back to check the spawn’s welfare. </p><p>“*4 <i>Hinallatapas</i>,” Agustin responded sunnily, his wrinkled face beaming, “Your daughter, she is very beautiful.”</p><p>“Oh, Dad no!” Lucifer rebutted instantly, “I-” swallowed awkwardly, his voice having momentarily failed him, “I, she is no-,” he began, but the spawn’s uttered request derailed his protestations,</p><p>“Stawbee, pees?” She peered into his eyes, instantly drawing his attention from the farmer as the deep brown eyes gazed into his own, beseeching him for the fruit he now held. “Stawbee? Pees, Dirdy?” Agustin was practically beaming at the tableau presented before him. He had seen no indication in the previous months that Lucifer was anything more than an eternal bachelor, in his finely pressed suits and perfectly coiffed hair, but it was clear that this child was beloved. </p><p>“I am not,” Lucifer began again, only to be interrupted further by the child placing her little hands on his cheeks, pulling and turning his head to face her as she entreated,</p><p>“Pees?”</p><p>“*5 <i>Teyta karqa mëraq cuentata qokunki wamrakunaqa teytankuna rurayankampita y parlayankankunapita yachakuyanqanta?</i>” Agustin was shocked to see the previously sunny disposition vanish instantly. This time, the ‘thank you’ Lucifer issued held a clear note of finality, his voice deeper and firmer than before. Agustin simply nodded in respect, watching silently as Lucifer stalked away, the child’s requests swallowed up in the noise of the crowd they vanished into.</p><p>“Right, Urchin,” Lucifer deposited the child onto an empty bench that tourists had just vacated, unloading the bags he had been holding beside her, “here’s your strawberries.” He sank down onto the bench and popped the top from the plastic container, placing the entire punnet on her outstretched legs, helping himself absentmindedly. Was <i>this</i> his Father’s Plan? For random people to assume he had fathered the spawn? For what purpose? He was at a complete loss to explain why this was happening to him, or what it could be for. Surely the spawn couldn’t harm him in any way, even if he had removed his wings in the months since he had last seen her. Maze had deposited her with an apparently rather unattractive officer at the desk of the Hollywood Community Police Station with the assurance that she would be returned to Penelope. Not interested in anything the officer had to say, and refusing to delay her evening plans any further, she had simply walked away when the officer had taken the spawn. In the weeks that had followed he had visited a number of places scattered across the city, and had even attempted to speak to children of similar ages, but without knowing what kind of response he was seeking, it had been fruitless. Amenadiel had been conspicuous in his absence, and as no other human spawn had physically accosted him, and no other persons of any age had shown any interest beyond the usual carnal desires, one cloudy evening in early July, Maze had finally severed his wings. The pain and despair that followed had been dulled in a narcotic haze that had lasted almost until the end of the month, it was the worst Lucifer recalled feeling in many a century. Upon resuming his sexual liaisons once his back had finally healed, he had noted no difference in his ability to entice the desires from the humans around him. So <i>why</i> was this child back again?</p><p>Looking around at the crowd of tourists, Lucifer couldn’t help but study the reactions of passers-by, glancing to watch the child happily coat her face and fingers in sticky red strawberry residue as she demolished a good portion of the punnet, mimicking his actions in discarding the leafy calyx in the lid of the punnet. There was no answer to be found in watching strangers glance at them, some with clear disapproval, some seeming strangely happy with the sight of the messy urchin. There was of course, no reason for any random member of the public to suspect that he was not responsible for the sticky spawn; they were sat together, they bore a resemblance in their appearance, and, he reluctantly admitted, they were sharing the fruit between them as he had observed families do in previous visits. </p><p>“Dirdy?” the child seemed to sense his refusal to be touched by her revoltingly sticky fingers, stretching them in his direction but not attempting to touch his suit at all. “I have Joo?” Her voice thick with a mouthful of half-chewed berry.</p><p>“Joo?” Lucifer repeated, his brow furrowed in confusion. “What the-” but the end of his question was drowned out by the scream that startled him into making contact with the sticky hellion, instinctually pulling her onto his lap for safety as Penelope appeared from the crowd that passed in front of them. </p><p>“Oh, you found her! Oh, Lord, thank you!” Penelope gasped as she threw herself at the pair on the bench. Lucifer was grateful for his strength as he drew himself to his full height, effortlessly twisting to encourage the women to take his seat and placing the child on her lap as he did so. </p><p>“I assure you, He’s done nothing to earn your thanks,” he scoffed, “the little urchin accosted me again,” Lucifer ignored the profusion of thanks she spewed, “I’m glad to see you here, I presumed I’d have to take her to the police station.”</p><p>“Joos?” the child asked again, cutting across Lucifer’s explanation.</p><p>“Oh sweetie,” Penelope leant to the side and dug through her oversized handbag, retrieving a bright orange container and handing it over, “here’s your juice.”</p><p>“Right, juice.” Lucifer couldn’t help feeling rather foolish. He spoke every language on earth, and dozens more that were no longer spoken, yet the infantile mispronunciation of basic English was tripping him up. The child had happily accepted the strange container, and seemed to be satisfied with sucking on the circular rim, though Lucifer could see no opening, or even a straw for the liquid to escape through.</p><p>“Gosh, am I glad you found her, I was so worried,” Penelope interrupted his thoughts, “I turned my back for just a second!”</p><p>“Yes, she seems to have a knack for escaping and tracking me down,” Lucifer acknowledged with a wry grin, “I don’t suppose you have a way for me to contact you for next time?” </p><p>Google translations of Quechua:<br/>
<i>*1 How are you?<br/>
*2 I am fine, thank you.<br/>
*3 Thank you very much<br/>
*4 You’re welcome<br/>
*5 If you are a father, do you realise how privileged you are to help your children to form a concept of what a loving, protective father is?</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>February 2012. Another encounter...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer leaned forward, his upper body half out of the private booth he was currently sat in, a world famous supermodel hanging on his arm as he raised his free hand to flag down a passing waiter. He had made arrangements to spend the afternoon with his lovely new companion, envisioning them spending the majority of their time between the sheets of her hotel room, but he had been pleasantly surprised by the fine selection of whisky on offer and her ability to hold a genuine conversation, so had agreed to another drink in the bar before they retired to her suite. </p><p>Having made eye contact and communicated his request with a gesture to the waiter, Lucifer sat back against the soft leather, his back turned to the room as he began to wind Katja’s long blonde tresses around his fingers, their conversation dwindling to flirtatious murmurs and gentle movements that eased them closer together. Sensing movement behind him, Lucifer excused himself, turning to accept the expected drinks delivery, but was blindsided by the small human that had launched herself at him. </p><p>“Dirdy!” </p><p>“Ah, hello Urchin,” Lucifer greeted, patiently detaching the small fingers from his sleeve and moving the child to sit on the table in front of him rather than directly on his lap. “Have you escaped your Grandmother again?”</p><p>“She has!” The exasperated voice of Penelope Decker intruded into the booth as she approached their table, frustration clear on her face as she reached for the toddler currently holding fistfuls of Lucifer's lapels. “She’s like a little homing pigeon, tracking you down wherever you go!”  </p><p>“Hm, she certainly is,” Lucifer stood to greet Penelope, bringing the clinging toddler with him as she squirmed to evade her grandmother’s grasp. “Lovely to see you again,” he bussed a kiss against her cheek, settling the spawn carefully on his hip before turning to introduce his companion. “Katja, I’m sure you recognise the illustrious Vampire Queen herself, Penelope Decker?”</p><p>Whatever Katja was about to say was silenced by the arrival of the waiter, who, sensing the atmosphere from the unimpressed look on the model’s face, delivered the requested drinks in silence, including those Lucifer presumed Peneope had ordered prior to the Urchin’s escape. The supermodel looked between Lucifer, the dark haired child in his arms and Penelope in confusion and distaste, her lack of context for the situation giving her brief pause. </p><p>“Please to meet you?” Katja finally offered haltingly, remaining seated despite Penelope’s indication of a more familiar greeting. Instead, she reached for her refreshed cocktail glass, “You are Lucifer’s family?” </p><p>Penelope couldn’t help but let loose a hearty chuckle at the distaste on Lucifer’s face, knocking his elbow with her own as she explained her relationship to the child, and the child’s fascination with accosting him all over the city. </p><p>“Yes,” Lucifer chuckled, half distracted by the child he was trying to disengage from his person, “the little rugrat is quite adept at tracking me down, no idea why.”</p><p>“She likes you,” Penelope tittered, “she has good taste.” She shouldered her handbag, nodding her gratitude to Lucifer for tipping the waiter, watching with a smile as he sank back into the booth, engaged in a nonsense conversation with her grandbaby, allowing her to talk over him to his rather unimpressed looking date. Whilst the supermodel clearly did not like children, Lucifer was allowing Trixie to climb all over him and repeatedly pat his shoulders. Yet, despite brushing at his clothes, it was obvious that this insanely good looking man was not offended or put off at her exuberance. If anything, he seemed to revel in the attention, his attention firmly focused, hands steady and confident as he supported Trixie to balance whilst standing on his legs, all the while keeping up an inane conversation about wings and birds. Despite not knowing much about him as a person, from their encounters and her quick Google search, she was impressed. Not many rich playboy club owners would tolerate a random child accosting them once, nevermind three times! He was certainly a better role model than the poor girl’s actual father, who had ditched her today to ‘work’, despite Chloe previously confirming that they didn’t need her to watch Trixie today, as he didn’t have a shift scheduled. She had even told him she had a meeting with a producer, but he had insisted he needed to go. She truly despaired when thinking of her daughter’s husband. Dan was unreliable at best, and from what she’d discerned from their various interactions over the last five years, untrustworthy too, yet her headstrong daughter would hear no ill. She knew her daughter had inherited her own stubborn ways, but she was at a loss to explain how her beautiful, intelligent babygirl had settled for a boring career and marriage with someone so diametrically different from the upstanding cop her daddy had been. </p><p>“Penny?” a familiar voice broke into her thoughts, distracting her from the gorgeous couple before her and the picture they presented when sat with Trixie. “I thought that was you!”</p><p>“Jocelyn,” Penelope turned to greet her friend enthusiastically, with false kisses and a quick, clutching hug, “you look fabulous!” She turned back to Lucifer, a glint in her eye, “You remember my beautiful grandbaby, Trixie? And this is Lucifer Morningstar, and Katja Morozov,” she pointed out each unnecessarily. “You don’t mind keeping an eye on her for a short while do you? Shouldn’t be too long! You’re a star!” </p><p>Lucifer’s immediate denial was ignored, his weak protest disregarded by the actions of the women around him. Penelope and her friend had turned and walked away, from the sound of it, reminiscing on some previous film set shenanigans as they went.</p><p>“Well, that was rude!” he huffed, looking up from the child to his date. “I suppose we’ll have to delay our evening a little?” but Katja was gathering her purse, having quickly drained her drink, making excuses about early dinner dates with colleagues. Like he wasn’t aware of her colleagues preference for liquid and powdered diets over real dinner dates, Lucifer busied himself with straightening the silver-grey fabric of the child’s dress, silently nodding his acquiescence as his date departed, once again, leaving him literally holding the baby, with an evening of drinks and debauchery looking unlikely.    </p><p>“Well, you certainly have a way of killing my buzz, child.” He huffed, taking in her big brown eyes as she briefly paused in her babbling, “Looks like it’s just me and you,” Lucifer spoke slowly, smoothing his hand over the flyaway curls of his miniature companion, nodding as if he understood what she was saying to him. It had been almost a full year on Earth, an entire rotation of the small planet around the sun since he had first been accosted by the deceptive little parasite, and he was still none the wiser as to whether she was a pawn in his Father’s Plan. He had exposed her to his divinity twice, with no obvious hampering of her faculties, and of the five times that she had now found him all over the city, there seemed to be no common denominator. Twice he had been with Maze, yet other times he had been alone. Not even her lovely grandmother had been there every time, as twice he had had to ensure the child’s safe passage to the hands of the police in lieu of Penelope. His wings, similarly, held no answers, as he had ordered Maze to remove them and keep them safe from him months ago, yet the spawn was still seemingly drawn to him. It was baffling to say the least. “What on earth am I supposed to do with you?” </p><p>*</p><p>Lucifer was absolutely bloody <i>exhausted</i>. Two hours of being climbed upon, chattered at, sung to, beseeched to join in with said horrendous singing to songs he had never heard, as well as to draw pictures on the table top with spilt orange juice, and prompted into innumerable rounds of applause for quite honestly, the worst tabletop dancing he had seen in a very long time, Lucifer was certain that this diminutive hellion was definitely a pawn of his Father’s. Whilst drinking, making a mess and engaging in somewhat wholesome revelry had been somewhat amusing, particularly drawing somewhat rude images on the tabletop, he was possibly more tired out than he would have been having accompanied Katja back to her room. He had no idea human spawn could be so demanding, and for the life of him, could not imagine what his Father would have to gain from this. However, he could just imagine Amenadiel’s face right now, that sanctimonious smirk he knew would be evident as the spawn repeated her need to visit the bathroom. It was clearly some kind of ploy, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, but perhaps, for now, it was time for a different kind of action. Scooping her into his arms, Lucifer abandoned the last of his latest whisky in favour of returning the hellspawn to Penelope, striding confidently to the table near the windows where the two ladies sat gossiping. </p><p>“Here you go,” he flashed a toothy smile, dropping the spawn onto Penelope’s lap and ignoring the blatant desire in the air as the ladies and others at nearby tables eyed him up. He adjusted his suit jacket carefully, nodding his salutation to the devious little demon and her grandmother, “Lovely to see you again, but the Devil doesn’t do <i>potty breaks.</i>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>September 2012. Another encounter...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all for the kudos and supportive feedback, I hope you're enjoying the random encounters :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer strolled through the doorway to the theatre dome, his hands buried in his pockets as he meandered around a few tourists to find a seat away from any others. Despite the unfortunate name, the Samuel Oschin Planetarium was a place Lucifer had found calming. Having been intrigued by an enthused recommendation from an intoxicated patron of Lux some months ago, he had found himself returning quite frequently, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the darkened projection theatre. The large quantity of hallucinogens he had enjoyed on the way in definitely enhanced the experience, that young chap from Lux was right. He had selected himself a quiet seat in the farthest row, a spot where he could recline and reminisce in peace, his thoughts flitting between his experiences of sculpting the vast reaches of the universe, of his pride in his ability to light the skies with his gift, and his place here on Earth. </p>
<p>Despite not having had contact with his eldest brother in over a year, Lucifer was still hesitant to relax his guard fully. It seemed that Amenadiel, despite not being an Archangel, and thus, not held to his vows as Lucifer was himself, was honouring their agreement. It left Lucifer feeling somewhat at odds with himself, being satisfied that the agreement to be permitted to stay on Earth was being observed, yet not being able to trust in his sibling to ensure that it would remain so. He leant further back in his seat as the projector show began, ignoring the speaker and the conjecture they presented as fact. It was preposterous to think these paltry humans could <i>‘discover their true place in the cosmos’</i> from simply staring up at his creations. Perhaps, he mused, he would take the time to illuminate humanity’s knowledge of the cosmos a little further during his stay. He had prompted previous discoveries and revelations throughout the centuries, surely it was time for another little push? He was just considering whether scientific discovery would catch Amenadiel’s attention, when he noticed the movement between the shadowed seating.</p>
<p>“Urchin,” he greeted quietly, rolling his neck to watch as the child climbed up into the seat next to him. “You’ve gotten taller,” he commented.</p>
<p>“I’m free and a half!” The spawn’s exuberant voice was startlingly loud in the hush of the dark theatre dome, Lucifer wondered how she could even see him, he was aware that human eyesight was extremely poor in the dark, his many bedmates having tripped over various discarded items before he invested in some mood lighting. “I’m a big girl.”</p>
<p>Lucifer found himself agreeing, her confidence in approaching the Devil himself after not seeing him for many months was quite remarkable, as was the clear progression of her speech since he had last been accosted earlier in the year. He had witnessed another child of a similar height attempting to eat its own foot earlier, so he felt confident in her self-assessment, “If you say so.” He sighed, observing the child fidget and climb down from her chair. “Off back to Penelope are we?”</p>
<p>“Dat’s my abuela,” She pointed to a small group of silhouetted people down in the front row, making it impossible for Lucifer to discern which figure she was attempting to identify. “I wan’ go play.”</p>
<p>“Off you pop then,” Lucifer patted the armrest nearest the child, turning his head back to the projected skies above as he dismissed her.</p>
<p>“No!” She whisper-shouted, stomping a small sneakered foot, and Lucifer couldn't help but snicker at the tiny terror, “You play with me!”</p>
<p>“And what do I get out of it?” Lucifer enquired, sitting up and leaning forwards to make eye contact with the cantankerous child. “If I am to play with you?” </p>
<p>Trixie shrugged, her quickfire temper fading instantly as she sensed his concession. “Can I have an ice-pop?” </p>
<p>“Not sure you’ve grasped the concept here,” Lucifer chided with a barely restrained chuckle, “but I could be convinced,” He extended a hand as he stood, “come on then, let’s go buy an ice-lolly.” He paid no attention to the warning from the attendant regarding readmission, too distracted by the remnants of the hallucinogens and the strange sensation of the child’s small hand in his as they walked. It was a strange sensation, a stirring of something he felt like he had experienced before but couldn't recall. The child appeared to have no such quandaries, not even the momentary blindness caused by exiting the dark theatre into the brightly lit observatory slowed her pace. He felt a lovely little lurch at the base of his neck from the drugs, but the sensation was too fleeting to enjoy, the child’s pace increasing until he felt like she was attempting to drag him down towards the café. Remembering the boundless energy of their previous encounter, Lucifer found himself wondering what kind of play would wear the child out rather than him this time. </p>
<p>“Oooh!” The child, Lucifer couldn't bring himself to call her <i>Trixie</i>, was distracted as they finally reached the Café at the End of the Universe, the bright colours of the confectionary calling her. He watched, amused to identify the rapid onset of desire within the child’s eyes as she took in the range of treats on offer. </p>
<p>“Okay, ice-lolly or ice-cream?” The question clearly confused the child, so Lucifer found himself hoisting her up by the elbows to show her the advertised pictures on the board, a strange sense of pride welling within his chest as the child’s face practically beamed with delight at the variety of treats before her eyes locked onto her desired choice. He placed her back on her feet, clearing his throat and turning his attentions to the cashier, “looks like two double chocolate cones then,” he fished out a single note from his money clip to exchange for the ice-creams, trying to focus on the transaction rather than the way the small human was engendering strange feelings within him. It was clearly time to get to the bottom of this, and figure out why this creature was drawn to him, and what it all meant.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” the child's manners impressed him as he handed over the cone. Grabbing a large handful of napkins to deal with the no doubt catastrophic mess she was about to create, he waved her over towards a clean table on the quiet outdoor terrace, following behind and studying her. She was seemingly intelligent if the other small humans he had witnessed were a fair comparison, she had certainly shown no inclination to eating her own body parts during their encounters. She was somewhat clear in her verbal skills, and Lucifer was pleased to acknowledge, able to hold a conversation beyond the capacity of most demons and rampailing wretches he had encountered when trying to replicate their encounters. She wasn’t even entirely unfortunate looking, as so many of the humans he had met were, with their clueless looks and boring lives. Certainly, he could appreciate Penelope’s forthright comparison of them, she did have <i>some</i> resemblance to him. Yet there was something else. Something <i>undefinable</i> that irritated him in its elusiveness almost as much as it perplexed him that she had tracked him down yet again, this time in the dark. It certainly wasn’t her table manners, as the child was currently wearing a good portion of her ice-cream, and didn’t show any signs of caring that her yellow t-shirt was covered in brown drippage. He appreciated the gusto with which she ate, recognising the simple signs of enjoyment from other, somewhat sticky activities <i>he</i> enjoyed face first, and felt a further sense of pride that he was prepared with napkins to tackle the chocolate monster when she had finished. Just like a good orgy, one had to be prepared to clean up afterwards. Nonetheless, it was so bloody frustrating to not be able to articulate what it was that drew him to accepting her presence. He despised other children, yet this one didn’t irritate him the way others had. Having been on Earth for 18 months now, he had not encountered anything like it with any other individual he had met. He had wracked his brains and driven Maze halfway up the wall with his incessant musing on the topic after their last afternoon together. It made no sense, but Lucifer found he didn’t care enough to consider it further right now.       </p>
<p>“So where are we to play?” Lucifer took the opportunity to question the spawn as she neared the end of her cone. </p>
<p>Trixie merely shrugged, chewing slowly, “Outside?”</p>
<p>“Very well then,” Lucifer began to wipe the sticky mess from her face, “let’s make you somewhat presentable first eh?” </p>
<p>It was surprising the amount of napkins needed to clean a single child, and in the end, Lucifer simply purchased a new t-shirt from the gift shop, throwing the stained one into the nearest waste receptacle as they made their way out into the blazing sunshine. Lucifer had only ever traversed the distance from the car park to the observatory previously, so set the spawn down on her feet, encouraging her to walk alongside him. “Shall we explore?”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Lucifer?” The spawn had stopped a foot or so behind him. She held up her arms, the exhaustion evident in her limbs a pleasing sight for the Devil. He hoisted her gently, seating her on his back and continued his stroll through the leafy foliage overhanging the pathways. He carefully evaded a pair of boys, sprinting through the dust trails with a weary looking father half heartedly trotting behind them, and smiled flirtatiously at a scantily clad female jogger, making his way to the enclosures ahead. </p>
<p>“You seem to like birds,” Lucifer commented quietly, pointing out the eagle sat on the tree stump ahead of them as he maneuvered the spawn into his arms to get a closer look at the birds in their small habitats, “which is your favourite?”</p>
<p>Trixie raised her head, studying Lucifer carefully as she thought. “I like tha’mingoes.”</p>
<p>“Flamingoes? Boring!” He scoffed, poking her gently with a finger, “They just stand around, they don’t even fight or talk!”</p>
<p>“They’re pink!” Trixie defended with a giggle, laying her head back down on his shoulder. “Pink is the bestest colour.”</p>
<p>Lucifer chose not to engage, not eager to repeat the discussion they had had in the gift shop over what colour t-shirt to purchase as a replacement for the one she had ruined with chocolate ice-cream. The poor lad behind the counter had been just as shocked as Lucifer himself at the pitch the child’s voice could reach when presented with a green shirt as an option. Having never anticipated such a reaction, Lucifer had been extremely grateful when the lad had located an identical shirt in pink to quiet her down.  </p>
<p>“Are you a bird?” The question came out of nowhere, startling Lucifer from his thoughts. Having spent the afternoon meandering along the nature trails and chattering about a whole load of nothing to entertain the child as they explored the bird sanctuary, he was momentarily thrown by the inquiry. She had shown no recollection of his wings besides her affinity for running her hands along his shoulders, and hadn’t referred to him as a bird at all. </p>
<p>“I, well,” Lucifer adjusted the child to face him, watching intently for her reaction, “I told you last time, I no longer have my wings.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Trixie frowned, “Didja lose’d ‘em?” her scrunched up face telegraphed her confusion as she accepted his words.</p>
<p>“No, I simply wished to, well, be free of them I suppose.” Lucifer wasn’t sure how to explain himself to the child. “My Dad gave them to me, so that I could work for him, and well, I don’t want to work for him.” He pressed his lips together, turning back to the aviaries to distract himself. He empathised with the poor specimens, they were birds of prey, predators, designed to soar and hunt freely, and here they sat on bare branches, gawked at by tourists with noisy cameras.  </p>
<p>“My daddy is at work.” Trixie declared solemnly, “an’ my mommy too.” Lucifer smiled, acknowledging her contribution to their conversation, idly wondering if work was why she was never with her parents. She sighed loudly “I wish I could fly like a birdy.” </p>
<p>“Yes, it is good fun,” Lucifer agreed, “But I‘m afraid you’ll have to make do with running and jumping and all the other things you’ve been doing today. You human’s don’t get to fly unless you develop some insane wish to strap yourselves to a bit of canvas and jump off a cliff and hope for the best.”</p>
<p>“I’m too tired to jump,” Trixie groaned dramatically, laying her head back down on Lucifer’s shoulder for further effect, “Can we go home?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Lucifer found himself wondering where home was for the little urchin as he traversed the footpaths back towards the Observatory and his Corvette in silent contemplation. Once again, she had laid her head upon his shoulder and slipped into a peaceful slumber, and it was more than a little disconcerting to feel the trust she had in him. He was untroubled to accept that he had enjoyed the afternoon more than he had anticipated, even after the hallucinogens had worn off. The child had held his hand, pulling him about to look at flowers and wildlife. She had demanded his support in climbing trees, demonstrated her skills in hopping, jumping and skipping, demanding his attention as she showed off her skills, and had similarly expected that he would carry her to better look at things and when she no longer desired to walk. It was simple and almost refreshing in its innocent pleasure, and Lucifer found that he enjoyed the straightforward company of the child. If she desired it, she asked for it, and she had no qualms in letting him know what she wanted. She was also content in letting him ask his own questions, and in enjoying a moment of silence when he made it clear he was thinking. He could only dream that Mazikeen would develop some of those skills, rather than sulking in the shadows and making snide comments about the earthly delights he found pleasure in. He chuckled to himself, wondering what his siblings would make of his change of attitude. He had never really liked children, and as one of the oldest of his siblings, he had quite honestly detested a number of his younger brothers, with their constant attempts to engage him in pointless games, or get him into trouble with their parents. He was distracted from his thoughts as he approached the observatory car park, noting the police presence and yellow tape preventing him from reaching his vehicle.</p>
<p>“Hello there,” Lucifer greeted a uniformed officer standing to attention beside the cordon, “I need to get to my car.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir, we’ll be escorting people to their vehicles shortly.” The officer waved to a small congregation of people on the grass verge, “You’ll need to inform the officer and give your details before you can leave, you’re welcome to wait here.”</p>
<p>Lucifer frowned, stepping over to join the small crowd, trying not to disturb the child as she fidgeted in her sleep. “What’s the problem?”  </p>
<p>“A child has been kidnapped!” a short woman gossiped gleefully, seizing the opportunity to tell someone else what she had overheard.</p>
<p>“Some cop’s kid apparently!” Another joined in, her voice similarly enthused to have something to say to the hot guy in the suit.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the first woman butted back in, edging closer to Lucifer and leaning in conspiratorially, “We heard it on their radio, a Detective! Name’s Espinza or something like that.”</p>
<p>“What kind of sick bastard steals children!?" Lucifer demanded, his hand coming to rest on the spawn’s back, the act unsuccessful in soothing him, he was too focused on controlling the emotions he could feel to prevent from scaring these women with his eyes. Honestly, it was bad enough to have to deal with the dregs of the human race <i>after</i> their death, but to have to deal with it in his retirement too? And now, when he had the spawn asleep on his shoulder, was hardly a suitable time to enact any proper punishment. </p>
<p>“I know!” the second woman simpered, patting his arm and reaching out to lightly touch Trixie, “Awww, she’s adorable!”  </p>
<p>“Yes, well, I think we’ll be leaving,” Lucifer scowled, “Best drop her home to her grandmother if there’s sickos stealing children up here.” He smiled at the ladies charmingly, “May I borrow a phone?”</p>
<p>The women were only too happy to lend him their phones, listening in as he arranged to meet Maze at the bottom of the trail he had just walked up, and then left a voicemail for Penelope, letting her know her granddaughter had accosted him again. He thanked the ladies, extending an invite to Lux in his gratitude. He would return the child and send Maze back for the Corvette later, no doubt she’d enjoy the opportunity to hunt down a live human. It would be just the thing to distract her from all the things she’d been complaining about lately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>March 2013. 2 years into his retirement, another encounter...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG! Still squeeing over season 5A, too much going on in my head! And very glad that this little encounter fits well with the canon of Lucifer owning a castle in Austria!</p>
<p>Huuuge thanks to all who are reading, leaving kudos and taking the time to comment, I truly appreciate it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer gazed out over the sparkling ocean, the glittering reflection of the setting sun doing little to ease the heaviness of the emotions he struggled to comprehend. The weary droop of his shoulders and the very fact that he was currently sat on sand in what had previously been one of his favourite suits would have given anyone who knew him pause for thought. As it was, the suit was utterly ruined, and the shirt was similarly tattered and bloodstained. What a bloody waste.</p>
<p>He had been enjoying drinks and good music at a beachside bar when his brother had interrupted. His delightful date had been offended, presumably thinking that he was being led on from the way Amenadiel had barged in. As if Lucifer would ever willingly spend his time with someone so sodding sanctimonious. Amenadiel had once again tried to take him to task, treating him like an errant child, scolding him to take responsibility for Hell. As if Lucifer had ever been anything <i>but</i> bloody responsible for the sodding place. </p>
<p>He let his eyelids drift closed, a hissed inhalation escaping him at the pain that small movement elicited in his swollen face. He momentarily took stock of his injuries: his left eye was badly bruised, the cheekbone feeling particularly tender from the ferocious pummeling his eldest brother had graced him with. His ribs felt even worse, and cheek and jaw itched with the rapidly drying blood that had slowly ceased its dripping. His right elbow and wrist were weak and somewhat useless, presumably broken, and he knew he had dislocated a number of knuckles with the force of his own punches. And yet, none of it felt as bad as how he felt inside, the burning cold that had yet to dissolve into anger, in the face of his own brother truly believing him to be <i>evil</i>. He had known that his siblings despised him. Had understood from the complete lack of communication since his rebellion and subsequent Fall that his closest siblings clearly didn’t care about him the way he had cared for them. Yet to be assumed to be evil for needing a break from the unending torment of Hell? To be assigned such a task from just having questioned their Father... For having argued, challenged and ultimately rebelled over his assigned task... For having coveted what the humans had been given so freely… Did they truly not understand what <i>evil</i> really was? Perhaps their secluded lives in the Silver City had protected them from what he himself had been forced to oversee: the true nature of evil that infected a portion of humanity. And yet, whilst he had spent untold eons down there, tormented in various ways, evil had <i>not</i> infected him. He lifted his head slowly, relishing the pain that came from straightening his shoulders. </p>
<p>He may not have won the fight with Amenadiel, but he had not lost either. He was still here. It was a sin for an Angel to break a vow, and Amenadiel was clearly getting desperate for him to return to the underworld if he felt that human brawling was the answer, but Lucifer felt oddly buoyant at the thought. If <i>he</i>, the brightest of all Angels, was presumed to be evil because he Fell, he could only wish for the same to be presumed of the first-born Angel whilst he monitored the gates of Hell in his absence. It would be just lovely for his most sanctimonious brother to experience even the smallest iota of the isolation and derision that he had experienced. A nice little reminder of <i>Matthew 7:1</i> may have sparked Amenadiel’s fury, but witnessing the first-born of the Heavens exhibiting wrath, well that was just delightful! </p>
<p>Having cheered himself up slightly with that thought, Lucifer once more gazed out into the blinding reflection of his closest creation, the repetitious melody of breaking waves calming his soul, the fading warmth and spectacular colours of the sunset easing the cold he was wrestling inside. He had been here two whole years next week, and that definitely called for a celebration. He was just planning what he would need to order, mentally making a list for Maze, and was ashamed to admit that the arms that flung themselves around his neck took him by surprise. She was lucky he didn't flip her half way down the beach!</p>
<p>“Lucifer!”    </p>
<p>“Child,” Lucifer nodded in greeting, focusing on calming himself from the surprise, sliding the child around to lean on his less injured left arm, “what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I’m building sandcastles,” Trixie pointed out the bucket and spade she had flung aside in her haste to reach him. Lucifer hummed, trying to ignore the physical pain caused by turning to see what she was pointing out. “My Nana says I can build a princess castle before I hafta go bed!”</p>
<p>“Does she now?” Lucifer was intrigued, he had been in a number of castles over the course of his lifetime, he owned a few here on Earth too. His own sparse castle in the depths of Hell had been modelled on some of his favourite designs, although none of the architecture could ever hope to capture the excitement and enjoyment of humanity, the very epitome of excess and indulgence, along with the delights of seducing kings, queens, princes, princesses, knights, consorts and maidens within their walls. “And how is a pink plastic bucket a suitable tool for building a castle fit for a princess?”</p>
<p>“Watch!” Trixie ran off, her gait much steadier than the first time he had witnessed her on the beach. Lucifer was once again dragged from his musing, this time of how much she had grown in the two short years he had been here, when she returned, holding the bucket and thrusting the spade in his direction.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’m not one for construction work,” He waved his left hand in front of his battered face, “You can show me how this all works.”</p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>Lucifer was amused. The child had kept up a running commentary, talking as fast as she could about princesses and towers and magic hair, whilst dashing down to the shore to retrieve water which she dumped over the sand, ignoring his advice to pour it slowly over a greater area; shovelling spadefuls into her paltry little bucket, ignoring his advice to scoop up just the damp sand she had created with the seawater; tipping it and half of its contents out as she struggled to lift and place the bucket upside down on the damp sand, ignoring his advice to pat the sand down into the bucket to compact it first; and for some reason, hitting the upturned bucket quite aggressively with the spade, and then pulling the bucket off, decapitating the cone shaped towers and turrets with her vigour, <i>completely</i> ignoring his advice to ease it off gently with vertical movements. She hadn’t taken much notice of his commentary or taken his advice on board, arguing quite confidently that <i>this</i> was how you built princess castles, yet he was amused nonetheless. It wasn’t often that anyone completely ignored what he did or said, the novelty of this small human answering him back was something he had found refreshing in their previous encounters too. She had even attempted to chastise him for using a bucket of her precious sea water to wash his hands and splash on his face, clearing some of the blood stains away. </p>
<p>“So what makes it fit for a princess?” Lucifer queried, shifting to avoid being splashed with the latest bucket of sandy water. </p>
<p>The child simply stared, “It’s a princess castle. For a princess.”</p>
<p>“Why not a castle for a knight?” Lucifer challenged, “Or some imaginary sand hobbit creature?”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna be a princess when I’m grown up,” Trixie argued, as if that solved the issue. </p>
<p>Lucifer was bemused, surely the child knew? “That’s not an <i>actual</i> career choice, child.”</p>
<p>“When I’m bigger, I can have long princess dresses!” Trixie twirled, the spade flinging sand in an arc as she spun, her damp t-shirt and shorts loosening from where they had previously clung to her body.</p>
<p>“And what has that to do with these sand structures?” Lucifer prodded, genuinely curious as to how long dresses and sand construction projects were in any way related.</p>
<p>“It’s pink.”</p>
<p>“But that’s just the bloody bucket!” Lucifer gestured to the broken down remnants of the previous attempts, “No princess I’ve ever met would appreciate this disaster. It’s bloody awful!”</p>
<p>“Is not!”</p>
<p>“Is too!”</p>
<p>“Is not!” Trixie stamped her foot, throwing the spade at him, “You’re being mean!”</p>
<p>“Your castles are falling down, the towers have crumbled,” Lucifer ticked off on his fingers as he spoke, “the sand is sand coloured, <i>not</i> pink, the bloody things are ridiculously tiny, and I can’t imagine there’s many midget princesses looking for shoddy real estate in California!” He was immediately taken aback when the child burst into tears, throwing herself to her bottom on the sand and sobbing loudly into her knees. “Er, child?” He awkwardly shuffled towards her, his broken arm held aloft, his ribs protesting the movement as he reached out to pat her sandy shoulder, “There, there?”</p>
<p>“You’re being mean,” Trixie repeated, sniffing as she wiped a bubble of mucous from her nostrils across her sandy cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’re being repulsive,” Lucifer countered, awkwardly retrieving his pocket square with his left hand, offering the rumpled handkerchief hesitantly, his hand flinching away from hers quickly when she accepted it. </p>
<p>“What’s ‘apulsive?” Trixie queried, blowing her nose noisily on the proffered silken fabric. She offered it back to Lucifer, who simply looked at her in disgust. She giggled quickly at his expression, screwing up the snotty fabric in her little fist. </p>
<p>“It means it’s time for dirty little monkeys to get a bath,” Penelope’s voice prevented Lucifer from having to explain. She smiled in greeting as she approached, crouching down to her granddaughter,  “I’ve been watching you build your super castles, but it’s time for bed now honey.”</p>
<p>“No! Not yet!” Trixie complained, scrambling onto Lucifer’s lap before he could prevent her from jostling his injuries or spreading even more sand across him. “We’re playing!”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Penelope was taken aback at the sight of the usually impeccable man before her. Besides the sand, his suit was ripped and torn, and it and his battered face were splattered in what was clearly dried blood.</p>
<p>“Bad day.” Lucifer joked half-heartedly. He looked down at the imp curled up on his lap, sniffling. “I never intended to make her cry.”</p>
<p>“She gets like that when she’s tired,” Penelope advised gently, seating herself on the sand with a quiet groan, “She’s been in and out all day, building castles and splashing around, she’s gotta be all tuckered out.” </p>
<p>“She is quite a tiring little creature,” Lucifer smiled, leaning back on his good wrist and gazing out to the last colourful remnants of the sunset once more, “quite determined isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Penelope snickered, “Just like her mama, she is.” She leant backwards herself, propped up on her hands as she watched the man beside her, “She’s been feeling quite cooped up I expect, Chlo’s been watching her like a hawk since you kidnapped her!”</p>
<p>“I did no such thing!” Lucifer protested, his ribs grinding painfully as he turned to face her, “She took me to go and play!”</p>
<p>Penelope chuckled quietly at the man’s outrage. She had already tried to explain this to her daughter, but trying to get her no-nonsense detective daughter to understand that Trixie had been in no danger whilst missing, presumed kidnapped from the Griffith Observatory was a mission impossible. She had tried to explain to her daughter whilst on the way to Lux to collect Trixie that she had not been kidnapped, that it was all a misunderstanding. Yet without being able to explain how Trixie had gone from Griffith Observatory to being in the care of her grandmother in the Hollywood Hills, her daughter and son in law had not been inclined to listen to her explanation. </p>
<p>This strange man was so <i>adult</i> in every respect, he simply oozed sexuality, temptation and sin in a way that many of her co-stars could only dream themselves capable of, yet he was undoubtedly childlike in other ways. Whilst his voice, his gaze, his very aura, embodied pure sex, when faced with the affections of a pre-schooler, he was none of those things. It was reassuring in so many ways, and whilst Penelope had tried to explain to Chloe and Dan numerous times that how it was that Trixie had been taken for a day out by Dan’s parents and been returned to them by Penelope, the intervening hours where Dan’s parents had called him panicking that they had lost the child were clearly the ones that were being focused on. </p>
<p>It had meant that she wasn’t allowed to look after Trixie at all if she intended to leave her house, and whilst it chafed, being forced to follow her daughter’s rules, Penelope did understand the panic the situation had inadvertently caused. She was also grateful that her own restrictions had not been as severe as Dan’s parents, who having lost their granddaughter twice now, were not permitted anymore than closely supervised visits at home. She privately agreed with her daughter there, Chloe may be stubborn, and prone to laying down strict rules when she felt her control was threatened, the very fact that they had lost poor Trixie twice, once when she was just a tiny toddler, was horrifying. The kind of evils that were out there in the city did not bear thinking about, the senseless murder of her own husband still a sharp pain in her heart over a decade later. She watched quietly, appreciating the gentleness Lucifer exhibited when holding her granddaughter, the way he smiled down at her, listening intently when she talked to him about her day and her newfound love of princess movies. John would definitely have appreciated this man far more than Dan.</p>
<p>“I know,” She smiled reassuringly, “She told me all about climbing trees and looking at the birds.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer’s not a birdy anymore,” Trixie poked her head up over his arm, raising her hand to try to hide the fact that she was yawning widely.</p>
<p>“Time for bed eh?” Penelope smiled instead of engaging in the conversation, she gestured at the row of beach houses lining the sandy shore, “We’re just that third one along, if you ever feel like stopping by to build sandcastles.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>July 2013. Another brief encounter...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer tapped his fingers idly against his leg, waiting for the elderly gentleman in front of him to finally decide what kind of coffee he wanted from the few options listed. Lucifer could understand the gentleman’s confusion, this particular shop didn’t hold to the magniloquence of the local chains that used Italian sizing and names with a huge board full of choices. No, this particular store was Lucifer’s favourite, it’s minimal menu a clear tribute to his fabulousness, an homage to all things devilish. Instead, it played on old Talleyrand’s mischievous love of good coffee and company, and a large <i>Hot as Hell</i> was exactly the indulgence he needed to start his day whilst the cleaning service cleaned up after his overnight guests. The party had gone on until the sun had risen, the guests and the drugs kept on coming and <i>coming</i>, but unfortunately he had a meeting with a potential new supplier to prepare for, so the fun had, for now, come to an end. Just like his wait in the queue.    </p>
<p>He stepped forwards, revelling in the attention of the young lady behind the counter, a salacious grin on his face. He was just about to greet her and place his order, when a small voice piped up from beside his hip,</p>
<p>“Sweet as love, please!”</p>
<p>He groaned, making eye contact with the cheeky little queue jumper, “I suppose you’d enjoy a nice pastry to go with that?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I want choc’late cake!”</p>
<p>“And your name, sweetie?” The server could barely tear her eyes away from Lucifer to focus on finding her sharpie, her fingers patting the counter blindly as she swooned at his wink and flirtatious grin.</p>
<p>“I’m Trixie!” The child reached up, placing the pen into the poor girl’s hand with a grin.</p>
<p>“And a large Hot as Hell, darling,” Lucifer purred, “Make that out to <i>the Devil</i>.”</p>
<p>“Your name’s not the devil!” Trixie argued, the authority she strove for with her hands on her hips countered by the childish innocence of her outfit. </p>
<p>“Is too,” Lucifer countered, “and what on earth are you wearing?” He looked her up and down for maximum effect, the disdain on his face evident. From the shoes on her feet to the bow in her hair, she sparkled with an infestation of glitter. Sparkly tights encased her skinny legs, covered at the top with a layered glittery tutu, and sparkling leotard visible under a sparkling jacket. All in a vile shade of peach that did nothing for her complexion.</p>
<p>“It’s my dance clothes,” Trixie explained, taking his hand to lead him to a table, allowing the long queue behind them to move forwards, although the girl behind the counter was too busy watching Lucifer from behind, rather than serving the next customer. </p>
<p>“What are you being punished for?” Lucifer queried as he sat, his hands smoothing over the glossy white table, watching as his small companion fidgeted.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“What awful deed resulted in having to dress like this in public?”</p>
<p>“You’re funny!” Trixie giggled, diving for the plate the server placed in front of her enthusiastically. “Nana usually takes me to dance, but she’s gone away to work.” Lucifer thanked the delivery boy, inhaling the fragrant steam from the boiling liquid and watching with interest as the child shovelled a forkful of gooey chocolate cake into her mouth.</p>
<p>“So how did you get here?” Lucifer looked intently at the child, wondering if this was also deemed kidnapping. He had given his word to Penelope that he would not take the child anywhere without speaking to her first, but she had not explained what to do if she was unavailable. “Who do I give you back to?”</p>
<p>“Da’s my Dad,” Trixie spoke around a half chewed mouthful, pointing to the long queue with her chocolate smeared fork. Lucifer had no idea which individual she was attempting to identify, the line now made up of business men and women, escaping their offices for a caffeine fix on their lunch breaks. Most of the queue were staring down at phone screens, some tapping away in a stupor, others staring off into space, their phones glued to their ears, some listening intently, others chatting animatedly, voices overlapping as the line slowly moved forwards. </p>
<p>“So where’s Penelope jetted off to?” Lucifer queried, taking a sip of his scalding coffee and pulling a face. He slipped his hand into his suit, pulling out a silver flask with a smirk. The Urchin simply shrugged, too invested in the chocolate ganache to respond he presumed. “Did she give you the dresses?”</p>
<p>Trixie nodded happily, “Nana said you boughted them for me to be a princess!”</p>
<p>“I did.” Lucifer nodded happily, his doctored coffee tasting much better. “You did say you wanted to be a princess.”</p>
<p>“I watched Brave with my Mommy and Nana,” Trixie confided, “I don’t like bears.”</p>
<p>Lucifer frowned, completely lost by the turn of the conversation. “So, you’re now an aspiring dancing princess?”</p>
<p>“Princess Beatrice!” She announced proudly, spraying chocolate crumbs across the shiny white table top. Lucifer sighed at the sight, his distaste for dirty, sticky messes rivalling his marvel at the speed at which she had demolished a substantial slice of cake. Her face was beginning to resemble the tiny, dirty urchin she had been the first night he made her acquaintance. </p>
<p>“Hang on! Princess who?”</p>
<p>“Beatrice” Trixie replied, reaching out cautiously to take hold of her hot chocolate cup, “but everyone calls me Trixie.” She took a noisy slurp, her two handed awkward hold on the cup was oddly adorable, although Lucifer would deny thinking it, even under Maze’s torture.</p>
<p>“That’s a much better name for such a young human,” he praised, reaching out to steady the cup as she replaced it on the table less than carefully.  </p>
<p>“My Daddy said <i>your</i> name was silly,” Trixie giggled, tickled by the affronted expression of Lucifer’s face. She glanced over to the queue of people waiting to be served, watching as her Dad chatted on the phone, “He said it was a bad pretend name, he said me and Nana shouldn’t make bad stuff up.”</p>
<p>“I assure you I am neither silly, nor <i>made up</i>!” Lucifer smirked to cover his annoyance, after all, it wasn’t the child’s fault if all Dads were dicks. “I told you, I’m the Devil.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be the devil!”</p>
<p>“Whyever not?” Lucifer watched Beatrice poking her fingers into the smeared residue of chocolate ganache on the side of her cup, a smile tickling the edges of his lips as he watched her lick her fingertips.</p>
<p>“The devil has horns,” she declared confidently, picking up her empty fork to lick it clean, “I sawed it on Tom and Jerry.” </p>
<p>“Oh, obviously,” his sarcasm went undetected as the hellion continued to lave the plastic cutlery with her tongue, seeking out the last remnants of chocolate. “Tom and Jerry, the font of all celestial knowledge!” He scoffed. Surely the child remembered their first meetings, otherwise she would hardly still be accosting him in public? Was there definitely some tenuous link between the child and his divine self that drew her to him? He turned, watching the queue move more quickly now the second barista had returned to take orders. Drinking more of his coffee whilst he contemplated the child, he spoke slowly as he assessed her reaction, “You saw my wings, touched them even.”</p>
<p>Trixie perked up at that, her eyes scanning his upper body and face as she contemplated the man in front of her, she dropped her voice dramatically, “You had big wings, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I did.” Lucifer’s acknowledgement only made the child’s eyes sparkle with glee. An unfortunate look with the rest of her glitzy disaster of an outfit and chocolate covered face. </p>
<p>“But, but my abuela says only angels gots big white wings like a bird.” Beatrice tipped her head to the side, studying the man across the table, “She didn’t like your name too. She said I had to go church with her to learn about good angels.”</p>
<p>“Pah, they’re not good, they’re just bloody boring!” Lucifer sniffed dramatically, “but as the only one with white wings, I am happy to say, you can learn all about me without going to such a dreadful place.” </p>
<p>“Church makes me itchy” Beatrice sighed, “I don’t like sitting still.”</p>
<p>“Oh, neither do I,” Lucifer frowned, “and listening to them pontificate about my bloody father, it goes on and <i>oooooon</i>.” He sighed too, commiserating with the delightful deviant before him. “But, I’m happy to tell you all about me somewhere far more interesting!”</p>
<p>“Thanks” Beatrice grinned at him, the chocolate cake coating her teeth and lower face giving her a somewhat demonic look.</p>
<p>He snickered, “The Devil is at your service, Princess Beatrice,” Lucifer inclined his head majestically, pleased to see the child giggle.  </p>
<p>“Cool!”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lucifer preened, his affection for the child growing as surely as she had over the past couple of years. She would make a lovely princess, he was sure. He paused, wondering what on earth could have made her face drop from delighted to dejected like it just had.</p>
<p>“My Daddy forgotted me again,” The child’s voice was now more forlorn than he had experienced in their encounters before, and he disliked the way his chest seemed to feel physically uncomfortable at the sound of her dejection. He followed her line of sight, watching as a boringly average man wearing dark jeans and shirt left the coffee shop, his phone pressed to his ear and a coffee to go in his other hand. Surely a child this uniquely affable and divinity-resistant would come from more impressive stock than this man? </p>
<p>He shook himself from his thoughts quickly, “Well come along then!” Lucifer threw down a note from his billfold onto the table, escorting Beatrice from the table and gesturing for the child to run ahead of him, there was no way he was holding that filthy hand today. No self-respecting dealer would consider supplying him if he showed up with chocolate stains and peach glitter on his suit. He glanced down with a sly grin as they slipped out of the door into the heat of the day, “Give me your shoe.”</p>
<p>Beatrice complied, with a curious look that melted into honest glee, she laughed aloud to see her sparkly pump flip through the air and strike her Dad in the back of the head. The laughter petered out quickly when he turned around, glaring down at the projectile shoe and then up at them, his phone held forgotten in his hand.</p>
<p>“Hey! What the hell was that?” He stepped closer to the pair, visibly incensed.</p>
<p>“You seem to have forgotten your child?” Lucifer prompted, a false smile on his face, patting his small companion on the head as he encouraged her to step towards her father. She hesitated, which made him hesitant too, “This is your child, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so get the hell away from my kid.” The unpleasant man glared at them, and Lucifer could feel the anger stir within him, prickles of energy coalescing in his spine as he watched the child’s reaction to her father. “Trix, move it.” The man pointed down at the shoe lying on the sidewalk, “Get your shoe on.”</p>
<p>“Right, go on then darling,” Lucifer told himself to calm down, watching carefully as the child edged closer to the angry man, sitting down on the dirty ground to slip her pump back on. She smiled reassuringly back at him as she completed her task, climbing to her feet with a half-hearted smile, and waving.</p>
<p>“Bye Lucifer! Thank you for my cake!”</p>
<p>“Goodbye Princess Beatrice,” Lucifer inclined his head with a wink, “See you next time.” He eyed the angry man carefully, allowing just a hint of hellfire to seep into his eyes, easily mistaken for a trick of the light by most idiots he encountered, but usually enough to make them question what they had seen. He stepped closer, his smirk growing as he watched the short, angry man falter, “And I’m sure I’ll be seeing <i>you</i> again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>October 2013. Another encounter...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who is still reading, just reading for the first time, leaving kudos, bookmarking and leaving such lovely comments. I really appreciate it all :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer practically skipped down the steps outside the trailer, a truly exhilarating afternoon delight having put more than a spring in his step. He paused momentarily to adjust his cufflinks, taking in his less than exhilarating surroundings. The studio lot was a rather dreary place, concrete and corrugated sheet metal, with very little in the way of real decoration to brighten up the place. It was quite a disappointment to see for himself how boring it was behind the scenes, excluding the bevy of delightful models he had left cleaning up in the trailer of course. The functional buildings were bustling, caterers, photographers, wardrobe and make-up, all trailed by harried looking assistants and gophers, arms full of equipment and clipboards stuffed with paperwork. Lucifer meandered past a number of studios, heading leisurely towards his car, but instead, slipped into an open doorway behind the curvaceous derrière of a young lady holding a box of fabrics, his attentions lost as he envisaged the fun they could get up to with some lengths of the silk she carried.  </p><p>“Oh Lord! Perfect timing!” he heard a familiar voice call out, and watched, bemused, as a hand laid itself on his sleeve, pulling him away from that delightful derrière and into a tight hug. He remained rigid in the embrace, momentarily too taken aback to protest or disengage as he heard her whisper, “Honey, just go with it.”</p><p>“Penelope,” he greeted, shaking off the hug and straightening his back and sleeves, “How are we today?”</p><p>“Oh you!” She giggled falsely, a disconcerting sound for a woman of her age, “You just got here in time.” </p><p>“I did?” Lucifer’s voice betrayed his confusion, but his curiosity allowed the familiar actress to drag him from his path, leading him to a small glass table where Beatrice sat in front of a large mirror, a lollipop stick jutting from her sticky lips. “Princess Beatrice!” He nodded to her with a grin, turning to face Penelope, “What exactly is it I’m in time for?” He winked at the lady who had stepped away from Beatrice to stand next to Penelope, a seductive smirk on his face, “And does it come with a lolly?” </p><p>“I’m sure we can accommodate you,” The unknown lady purred, edging closer to Lucifer, eyes glazing over and a soppy smile spreading across her face, “I just need a signature, but if you want to go over it, at length,” her eyes flickered down his body at that, “I’m more than <i>happy to help</i>.”</p><p>“Can you just?” Penelope interrupted, gesturing to the clipboard dangling loosely in the lady’s hand. She sighed, snatching the clipboard away and thrusting it into Lucifer’s line of sight, causing the legal assistant to falter in her ogling. “Here, just needs a quick signature, right next to mine.”</p><p>“And what do <i>I</i> get?” Lucifer questioned, taking both the clipboard and the pen from Penelope. She certainly seemed eager for him to sign whatever it was, and whilst he felt her to be trustworthy, he was shrewd enough to be wary of human contracts.</p><p>“It’s just so Trixie here can get on with her first little gig today,” Penelope giggled again, causing Lucifer to cock his head, studying her intently for any signs she had something more interesting than lollipops to share. Sadly, her pupils looked normal and her heart rate didn’t seem unusual either. Scanning the legal disclaimer briefly, Lucifer noted the clauses attached with disinterest, blah blah, working hours for a minor, blah blah, the child needed the permission and supervision of a parent or guardian to work, blah blah. Whilst he had no idea why they wanted him to witness it, he was in a good mood, courtesy of his <i>ménage à cinq</i>, and obviously Penelope was here as her guardian so she couldn’t accuse him of kidnap again. It seemed simple enough. He signed his name with a flourish, content to provide witness to the child’s first steps into the world of work. He briefly noted the paltry amount the child would be paid, before handing back the clipboard with a grin. He would be happy to contribute to the child’s financial wellbeing, her appetite for chocolate cake and princess dresses probably wasn’t a cheap habit for Penelope to indulge, he had been quite impressed with the amount of money Disney extorted from their customers per cheap sparkly dress.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lucifer was drawn out of his musing, Penelope’s tone had changed quite dramatically. The poor young lady who was trying not to drool on her own shoes was startled into action, taking hold of the clipboard that had been shoved towards her with a blush that turned her whole head scarlet. She stepped backwards, trying to regain her equilibrium, but turned and fled quickly in her embarrassment. “I owe you,” Penelope whispered, stepping closer to him and reaching out to stroke Beatrice’s head softly. The child simply sat in her chair, watching the bustling bodies behind them through the mirror as she enjoyed her sweet treat.</p><p>“And what would you owe me?” Lucifer was intrigued. It seems he had made a deal without being fully aware of it.</p><p>Penelope ignored him momentarily, summoning people from the surrounding areas with a few waves of her hand. She smiled reassuringly as the strangers converged on them, all seeming to know their roles. Lucifer stepped aside, his hands in his pockets as he watched curiously. Obviously, this was Penelope’s domain. Her confidence and clear experience were deferred to instantly, a team of make-up artists, hair stylists and wardrobe experts listening to Penelope issue directives. Clearly satisfied that she was being obeyed, Penelope stepped away from Beatrice, smiling reassuringly through the mirror as the team descended on the child. </p><p>“She wanted so badly to be all dressed up like a princess,” Penelope gestured to the reflection of the child, who was clearly beaming in delight at the attention of the make-up artist, despite their gentle admonitions for her to keep her face still. “My agent let me know in advance and got us a call for this formalwear catalogue, but Chlo isn’t interested in Trix working in the industry like she did.” She sniffed disdainfully, “As if her savings didn’t see her through all her training.”</p><p>“So, what?” Lucifer prompted, not quite understanding the situation, “Beatrice wants to work ‘in the industry’, and follow in your illustrious footsteps?”</p><p>“Well, she’s certainly got a knack for the drama!” Penelope chuckled softly. Lucifer was strangely soothed by the sound, it was much more natural than the false giggles she had produced beforehand. “She’s such a good kid, she doesn’t ask for much, doesn’t complain about the constant babysitters and the nights where she doesn’t get to go home because no-one’s there. She gets on with playing and watching her movies when they’re arguing again.” She sighed, and Lucifer was surprised to find that he was actually interested in what she was saying. Usually when humans gave him their miserable life histories and sob stories he half switched off until they got to the point, but he found he had no desire to do that to Penelope. He raised his gaze, a soft smile gracing his lips as he watched Beatrice enjoy the attentions of the hair stylists and make-up artists.</p><p>“So, you want to do something nice for the child, because her parents are never there and when they are, they’re always arguing?” He knew exactly what that was like, and for some strange reason, it felt like his heart was being clenched in a vice for a moment. The child had caught his eyes in the mirror, and it felt like a familiar jolt, one he remembered from his own youth. </p><p>“Yeah,” Penelope nodded, watching through the mirror too, “I guess I’m not one for the emotional stuff. Goodness knows I never managed it with Chlo,” she smiled softly, “but since she’s had Trix, it’s been better, y’know? She needs me for the free babysitting, so she’s had to spend more time with me maybe?” She heaved another sigh. “But yeah, Chlo’s turned her back completely on all the modelling and acting she did as a kid, says she doesn’t want Trix <i>’put through’</i> what she went through. I swear, that girl! She had everything she wanted, the clothes, the jewellery, the roles! I even postponed my own film once, just to get her a role!” She sniffed again, this time, Lucifer was confused to see the disdain had vanished, another emotion that he couldn’t place had taken its place. </p><p>“So, Beatrice wants to make her own choices and her mother is trying to prevent her from doing so?” Lucifer clarified, his effort to identify Penelope’s emotions abandoned in a bid to manage his own feelings. He had no idea why that made him feel something other than anger, but he was glad he had made the decision to enter this studio and was here to support the child. She obviously needed it. </p><p>“Well, yeah.” Penelope nodded, her attention focused on her granddaughter, “One sec,” she slid into the crowd of people, leaving Lucifer watching from the sidelines as she helped Beatrice climb down from her chair and disappear behind a screen to change her outfit. Lucifer huffed an amused sigh, committing to sticking around for the duration. He was keen to find out what Penelope felt she owed him for, other than witnessing the child’s act of free will, which he would gladly have done without a favour to be owed.</p><p>“You!” He spotted an awkward looking young man loitering by the edge of the studio space, examining something on his clipboard, “I’ll need a chair.” Lucifer nodded his thanks, ignoring the poor chap once he had quickly procured a seat for him. It wasn’t a fancy director style chair like he had envisioned, but it was more comfortable than standing around waiting for Penelope to return. </p><p>As it was, Lucifer was extremely grateful he had acquired a seat. Penelope hadn’t returned to his side, instead, she had spent the last hour helping young Beatrice to change her outfits and accessories, and assisting the child and photographer in securing hundreds of shots of the child. She had been snapped in an extensive range of dresses, mostly sparkly and poofy, and adorned in various sparkling jewellery and princess paraphernalia, and now, from the expression on her face, her favourite so far, she had reappeared from behind the screen in a miniature ballgown. The deep blood red fabric wrapped around her upper arms, a tight lacy mesh of patterned roses that wove across the bodice, and down, overlaying the voluptuous shimmering skirts, leaving her shoulders and lower arms bare when every other part of her body was covered completely. The dress was a perfect fit, suiting her colouring so well. Beatrice looked so incredibly regal, that Lucifer was stunned. </p><p>“Do you like it!?” Beatrice shouted across the staged set, breaking his trance. He nodded, a genuine smile breaking free across his face. Whilst he still wasn’t sure why he was here, he was feeling immensely privileged to bear witness to the child’s happiness. Making his way through the crowd, stepping onto the greenscreen that extended from the ceiling behind to under the child’s feet, he extended his hand to her, lowering himself to one knee to better face her when she accepted his hand.</p><p>“Princess Beatrice, you look simply wonderful.” He vaguely heard the chatter of the people around them, or the clicking of the camera in the background, but his focus was entirely on the vision before him. There was something so entrancing in her eyes, the happiness she emanated was so enticing, he couldn’t look away. It was as though <i>she</i> was the divine being and he, the lowly gawker whose brain couldn’t comprehend what it was seeing. It took the blinding flash of a camera disturbing his vision for him to blink, and rise to his feet, smiling down at the little princess, “Go on, time to smile for the camera,” he nudged her away, stepping blindly backwards until he almost collided with the crowd gathered around the set.  </p><p>“Ohmigod! That was so, like, whoa!” a man holding a bottle of hairspray gushed, drawing his attention away from where Penelope was helping the child to pose. “You look <i>so</i> incredible together.”</p><p>“Of course,” Lucifer accepted the compliment easily. When <i>didn’t</i> he look incredible? The fact that the child was similarly sublime was only somewhat surprising, but then, in the years he had been pondering her appearance and purpose in his life, he had already known there was something special about her. He retook his seat, watching the child and contemplating her existence in his life, ignorant of the pride that was evident on his face to all who gazed upon him. </p><p>It wasn’t until the photo shoot was apparently over, when he tore his thoughts away from the child and her possible purpose in his life, beginning to listen to the conversations around them. He smiled provocatively at the group of stylists, overhearing the whispered conversation about his looks and the cut of his suit. He completely ignored the harsh whispers of an argument over catering costs in the far corner, instead, tuning in to the conversation Penelope was having with the photographer. It was clear that they were known to one another, with the ease of the conversation, and he followed their chatter of having the photographs taken today burnt onto a CD for Penelope to approve, following the editing. He made a note to request that Penelope shared the images with him, there was definitely something in the child’s expression in those last pictures, perhaps studying the images would help him to identify it? </p><p>“That was fun!” Beatrice announced, appearing in front of him, dressed now in her own clothes, her face illuminated in her joy. He smiled down at her, still half listening to her grandmother as he permitted her to climb up onto his lap. From past experience, it was likely that the child was going to fall asleep against his chest, so he tucked his arm around her securely, glancing down to ensure she looked comfortable.</p><p>“You were a pro,” he teased, gratified to see he was right, the child was blinking sleepily up at him, “definitely going to be a star.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Beatrice protested, her voice low and heavy with exhaustion, “I’m gonna be a princess, ‘member?” </p><p>“How could I forget?” Lucifer absentmindedly pressed his lips to the crown of her head, “My little princess.” He was distracted by the swooning of the stylists and the chuckle of the photographer, so looked back up, tuning in to Penelope’s conversation once more.</p><p>“I thought CJ married some cop?” The photographer queried, pretending not to stare at Lucifer and Beatrice across the room. He obviously thought the conversation was private at the distance they were.</p><p>“Oh, she did,” Penelope’s quiet voice was bitter with disappointment. Her usually botoxed face screwed up with distaste. “Hopefully not for much longer, he’s nothing like her previous boyfriends.” She chuckled lowly, flicking strands of her hair away from her eyes with a flirtatious smile, “You remember those days?”</p><p>“Boy, do I! That girl of yours was a stubborn one!” The pair of them chuckled, and Lucifer could see the affection the photographer held for the actress from across the room, “So that’s Trixie and her…” the photographer trailed off, his attention on the dark haired duo rather than witness to Penelope’s flush.  </p><p>“Mmm,” Penelope hummed a non-response, “Just look at them together.” </p><p>“CJ made a good choice there!” the photographer snickered, but the admiration in his tone tempered the immature sound somewhat, making Lucifer curious. The pair both stared across the room, not at all subtly, and Lucifer couldn’t help but wonder why they were focusing on him. He had no idea who CJ was, or why Penelope was staring at him so intently. He doubted she even remembered that she had failed to finish their earlier conversation, but as the child was now asleep against his chest, he had little choice but to wait for her to return to get his answers. </p><p>Penelope was currently making arrangements to see the photographer again at the end of the month, and to approve the photographs as quickly as she could. Apparently she would be departing again shortly after, committing to a long contract in New York. Lucifer wasn’t sure what that might mean for Beatrice, or why he felt concerned over the idea of Penelope relocating to the East Coast, it was yet another uncomfortable riddle for him to decipher.</p><p>He greeted Penelope quietly as she returned to his side, having bid her farewells to half of the entourage in the studio. She returned his quiet greeting, digging in her bag until she retrieved what he recognised as an iPhone, pointing it at him, and he presumed, snapping a picture of the child snoozing against his chest. </p><p>“She did so good,” Penelope let out a long sigh, “it made her so happy.”</p><p>“It did,” Lucifer agreed quietly, a sense of pride welling deep in his chest. It was strange, to his recollection, he had only felt pride over the actions of others once before. This somehow felt different to when Maze had almost single-handedly laid waste to a fractious uprising of a large number of both his and her siblings, yet he was at a loss to understand why.  </p><p>“Shame her mama won’t get to see that smile on her face.” Penelope mused, drawing Lucifer’s thoughts back to their previous conversation.</p><p>“Indeed,” He accepted her statement. It was a shame the child’s mother didn’t understand the need for the child to follow her desires, but it was hardly a disaster, as the child had been enabled by Penelope, and he was happy to remind her so. “But you truly are a wonderful grandparent, to ensure her happiness like this.”</p><p>“Well, it’s all thanks to you really,” Penelope indicated for him to stand, his grasp on the sleeping child cautious as he strove not to disturb her slumber as he moved. </p><p>“Really?” Lucifer straightened up, securing the slumbering child against his shoulder and following the actress’ lead as she waved goodbye to the remaining crew and strode towards the door he had entered through earlier in the afternoon, “How so?”</p><p>“Well, with Chlo refusing to let her do it, I didn’t think it would be so hard to just give my approval for it,” Penelope shrugged, striding away, into the twilight, digging in her handbag once more, this time for the keys to a zippy looking BMW parked under a streetlight just down from the studio entrance. “But you showed up just at the right time.” She beamed at him, opening the car door and indicating for him to place the child inside. “I’ll do the straps, don’t worry,” she chuckled, his face obviously giving away his confusion at the multiple harness style straps the pink child sized seat had.<br/>
</p><p>Lucifer nodded, bending carefully to place the sleeping child gently within the seat without disturbing her. “So?” Lucifer queried, not following her point at all. He ensured the child was still asleep before he straightened up, his eyes following how Penelope assembled the harness and clipped it all into place before closing the door softly as not to disturb her. Surely him turning up to watch the child’s fashion shoot was hardly worthy of a favour owed? </p><p>Penelope rounded the car away from him, her hands on the drivers door as she regarded him carefully, “So, I didn’t expect the legal team to demand a parent be present, so I was just about to call Chlo when you turned up.” She smiled, “Things have changed since Chlo’s day I suppose, but you certainly had perfect timing!”</p><p>“For what?” Lucifer was frowning now. None of it made sense, but evidently he had pleased her somehow, for Penelope was grinning at him now. </p><p>“For you to be there as her daddy.” She chuckled, obvious to Lucifer’s sudden stillness, his body frozen whilst his mind raced uncontrollably. “No-one even questioned it! Of course, you know she looks just like you, but you played the part perfectly! I owe you!” </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Lucifer's voice was loud, his control wavering. He couldn’t have given a name to any of the emotions he was currently experiencing, and he really didn’t like the way it felt. </p><p>“Ssshhhhh!” Penelope hushed his outburst, looking around to see if anyone was watching. “Just,” She gestured towards the car, and presumably Beatrice with a smile, “Isn’t the look on that baby’s face worth it all?”</p><p>Lucifer was unable to bring himself to refute her statement. His inability to force a lie from his lips prevented him from responding before Penelope slid into the car, closing the door and driving off with a jaunty wave, leaving him standing on the sidewalk, lips parted, eyes wide, heart racing. Him, a daddy? Oh <b>Hell</b> no!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>December 2013.  A very different kind of encounter leaves Lucifer with lots of questions and not a single answer...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to all reading, leaving kudos and comments. I have truly been blown away by the response to this. THANK YOU! </p><p>We're picking up the pace now, not so many random encounters left...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer paced the floor of his penthouse restlessly. His hair was dishevelled from running his hands through it every few minutes, and he was currently on his third bottle of bourbon. Any more disturbed and he’d be lowering himself to drinking straight from the bottle like an uncouth demon. </p><p>“Anything?” the timely voice of his right-hand demon demanded, her angry visage emerging out of the darkness of the stairwell.</p><p>“Not a bloody clue!” Lucifer retorted, heaving a sigh and running his hand through his hair once more. “There’s <i>something</i> wrong, <i>somewhere</i>, I, I just don’t bloody know <i>what</i> or <i>where!</i>” </p><p>“Club’s been emptied, Patrick has secured the back,” Maze reported, a sly smile emerging as she drew a curved blade in front of her face, “and I would <i>love</i> someone to break into those tunnels.”</p><p>“No,” Lucifer dismissed, not noticing Mazikeen’s annoyance as he paced away from her, “It’s not here. I feel like I need to be <i>somewhere</i>.” He huffed, spinning in place and downing the rest of his glass of bourbon. “But where? Do I just walk around until it feels like the right place?”</p><p>“You feel like you wanna be <i>somewhere?</i>” Maze lifted a scarred eyebrow, her expression clearly indicating her disgust with her Lord’s inability to identify the issue that had been bugging him with increasing intensity all afternoon, “All this ‘cause you wanna go for a <i>walk</i>?”</p><p>“<b>I don’t want to go for a sodding walk!</b>” Lucifer bellowed, an implicit command for his demon to submit to him that went ignored. “It’s like I’m being <i>pulled</i> to go. Like I’m being summoned.” His face was dark with fury, eyes flashing black to red and back in his anger, and the maelstrom of emotions churning in his chest were threatening to turn his skin colour too. He felt like he needed to protect something, like he needed to smite something, like he needed to scream and rage and fall to his knees and cry, whilst also striding into battle with sword raised high. </p><p>“So go,” Maze shrugged, disinterested in what Lucifer was feeling if it wasn’t going to end in any action for her.</p><p>“What, for a <i>walk?</i>” Lucifer scoffed, his eyes scanning the loft furiously. Settling his gaze on his keys laying on the bar, he straightened his back, spinning once more to face Mazikeen, “Track me,” he ordered, striding across the shiny marble floors, snatching up the keys, his eyes straying down to the keyring he had attached, a miniature photograph of himself hand in hand with Beatrice in her red ball gown encased within cheap plastic. He didn’t <i>need</i> keys to drive his car or access his home, but he hadn’t been able to turn down Penelope’s offer last he had visited her, and the keyring, along with a large file of printed photographs had been delivered to Lux mere days ago. The pressure to be somewhere had only increased in intensity all afternoon, but some of the rage had momentarily eased when he laid eyes on the keyring. Did that mean it was Beatrice or Penelope he needed to be with? </p><p>Not waiting for Maze to respond, Lucifer made his way into the elevator, jabbing his finger against the down button and raising his head to the skies as the doors closed and the car began to descend. He inhaled deeply, futilely attempting to calm himself and stop the rampaging thoughts running wild in his head. If his feathery bastard of an eldest sibling had <i>dared</i> touch that child, he would rip him limb from limb and torch his wings in hellfire.</p><p>He stalked from the slowly opening doors, slipping into the Corvette and revving the engine, the sensation that he needed to be somewhere simultaneously intensifying and soothed with his decision to leave Lux. Roaring out into the evening traffic of Hollywood Blvd, he let his emotions direct him, barely paying attention as he wove in and out of traffic, ignoring the signals, lights and vehicles in his way and he sought out the elusive feeling. It wasn’t until he was halfway across town when he realised he definitely wasn’t headed towards Penelope’s beach house. Letting out a sigh of relief as he took a corner at 40mph, he slammed his foot back down on the gas pedal as soon as he had straightened out, aiming for the freeway entrance ramp ahead. But then, if it <i>wasn’t</i> Beatrice, what <i>was</i> calling him? </p><p>He considered this as he sped down the freeway, wind whipping around him as he changed lanes to undertake a Ferrari that was hogging the fast lane. In his time here on Earth since retiring, he had had very few experiences that had triggered his innate celestial abilities in any way. Amenadiel had stopped by a number of times to threaten him, and he thought he had sensed Azrael once, but hadn’t seen or heard anything to confirm this. His siblings weren’t exactly ‘on his Christmas card list’ as the humans liked to say, so it was unlikely this was in any way related to them. He had had Maze with him since making the decision to stay, and hadn’t sensed any other demons at all, so unless they had suddenly decided to defy his orders, it probably wasn’t them either. And it certainly wasn’t like he felt any attachment to the humans he interacted with so fleetingly. Even his most respected staff were kept at somewhat of a distance, not wanting to expose them to Mazikeen too often. An urge to exit the freeway drove him to swing the wheel, cutting across the traffic to take the rapidly approaching exit, still musing on the potential cause of this unspeakable feeling. </p><p>He was speeding towards downtown LA, festive lights blurring at the speed he passed them, with no idea of his final destination when he felt the urgency reach what he hoped was the peak, a stiflingly painful physical need to be somewhere that he had never experienced in all his long life. It wasn’t the summons of his Father or the lure of his Mother requesting his presence. It wasn’t even the invasive mental vexation caused by prayer, but instead a strange feeling that wasn’t quite in his chest or his upper back, but somewhere in between. It hurt, but in an indefinably painful way, like a cold burn, a scalding, prickling sensation that urged him onwards, practically driving for him. It wasn’t until he skidded to a halt in front of a filthy, stinking alleyway in Little Tokyo that he felt sweet relief temper his rage. He didn’t bother with the door of the car, simply rising to his feet and stepping over it, long strides eating up the distance between his abandoned vehicle and the small group of scruffily dressed men with their backs to him. </p><p>“Gentlemen,” He interrupted, drawing the attention of the four young men, his derisive tone making it abundantly clear he did not think much of them at all. They turned to half face him, weapons drawn, abysmal patterned shirts hanging open over filthy vests and ill-fitting jeans, tattoos identifying them as members of some gang or other, but Lucifer wasn’t interested in that. Their movement had let him see what they had been facing, and for a moment he saw red. </p><p>His body responded on autopilot, the incensed range of sensations he had been feeling were gone, replaced only with uncontrollable rage. His feet led him forwards, almost dancing steps in the crowded alleyway, fists swinging and fingers grasping as they met their targets, bullets shredding his suit as they bounced from his torso, and one from his cheek, as he thrashed them, dropping their broken bodies in his haste to reach the child cowering at the side of her father.  </p><p>“Beatrice?” He called gently, dropping to a crouch before her, his hand shaking as he stretched it out to pull her hands away from her face. “It’s me, darling.” He peeled her fingers from over her eyes, ignoring the frantic, choking inhalations of the utterly useless twat standing next to her. “Princess?”</p><p>“Lucifer!” Beatrice gasped out, bursting into tears and throwing herself at him, sobbing noisily and messily against his Prada suit jacket. He gratefully scooped her up, pushing to stand up as he murmured words of comfort and reassurance in his relief. She was safe, he had made it in time to prevent whatever the Hell was about to happen. He turned to glare at the human stain who hadn’t even stepped in front of the child to protect her, </p><p>“What is this?” He demanded of the hyperventilating human still pressed against the wall in his fear.</p><p>“I-” The child’s father gasped out, “You! I- d, don’t-”</p><p>“You don’t <i>what?</i>” Lucifer demanded angrily, his arms sheltering the child from his wrath, stroking her head gently as he pressed it against his shoulder. He wanted to protect the little urchin, not scare her to death with the hellfire that flickered in his eyes. </p><p>“I-” the man’s eyes widened, his attention caught on something behind him. Lucifer had no time to react as the cracks of a gun resonated in his ears, a bullet smashing against his shoulder blade, mere inches from the child’s unprotected head. </p><p>Roaring his rage, Lucifer barely paid attention to the agonised cries of the man sinking down the wall clutching at his bicep, whirling on the spot to retaliate against the gangbanger when he felt the familiar swirl of displaced air around him. The walls surrounding them seemed to vibrate with the third cacophonous crack of the gun, and instinctively Lucifer hunched a shoulder, a huge white wing enclosing protectively around the child, acting as a shield to prevent the bullet reaching her. He stretched the feathers, hiding her from view as the other wing stretched out, the protruding primary feathers stiffened beyond the capabilities of the sharpest of mortal weapons. </p><p>The fool that had shot at them was just out of his reach, barely balanced on his knees from where Lucifer had dropped him, broken arm cradled against his chest, his other arm shaking in fear, the gun quivering in his grip as he took in the visage of the avenging angel he had just shot.   </p><p>Lucifer ignored the pleading for his Father, striding forwards to kick the gun from the wanker’s hand, breaking some fingers too from the sounds of it. He drew back, about to kick him in the head, when the familiar roar of an approaching engine stilled his movement. “Mazikeen!” His shout was a command, and he knew as he shrugged his wings away, that these thugs wouldn’t be in any position to hurt the child again. He strode out of the alleyway, fire burning in his eyes as his demon dismounted her bike, blades already in hand. She nodded to him, deference hard to discern in her glee, but he didn’t honestly care. She had missed torture, here was her opportunity to glut herself, his priority right now was the child. “Oh,” he paused on the sidewalk, “the one with the bullet in his arm? I’ll need to talk to that one.” He didn’t wait around for Mazikeen to acknowledge his order, instead he went to lower the child into his passenger seat,</p><p>“Nooooooo! No, no!” Beatrice shrieked, her fingers scrabbling to hold onto him. He stopped, hoisting her securely back onto his hip and running his hand down her back to try to soothe her. Obviously disentangling himself wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought.</p><p>“Shhh, child,” he soothed, “you’re safe now Princess.”</p><p>“No!” Beatrice sobbed, seemingly more traumatised by his attempt to put her down than the fact that she had just been shot at and wrapped inside his wing. He looked around cautiously, the sudden reappearance of his wings giving him an idea. With a quick shrug of his shoulders, he unfurled, launching himself into the sky before anyone could drive past and witness it. His grip on the child tightened as he flew higher and higher, arms wrapped around her for warmth as well as safety as they reached a suitable altitude to avoid being seen.</p><p>“Just a minute,” he spoke softly into the child’s ear as he oriented himself, heading towards the ocean and Penelope’s beach house quickly. His mind was whirring with dozens of conflicting thoughts, but the sense of relief he felt at having rescued the child was immense, overpowering the other emotions as he focused on navigating the darkened sky at a speed that was also safe for the child. </p><p>“Are you a real angel?” Beatrice asked quietly. He turned his head to face her, pleasantly surprised to see that she was watching the graceful movement of his wings over his shoulder, a tremulous smile evident through the streaming tears, rather than raptured stupor. </p><p>“I’m the devil, darling,” he reminded her with a smile. “Ready to go home?”</p><p>“No,” her voice was quiet, but Lucifer felt the power of her desire in her decision. He was grateful the child was safe, and whilst he was trying to ignore his conflicting feelings over his essentially being summoned to her side, as well as the mystery of his newly returned wings, he was annoyed to realise that he was grateful for their reappearance. Yet that all paled in comparison to how grateful he was that the child didn’t seem to fear him at all. She actually desired his company.</p><p>“Well we’re here,” Lucifer scanned the surrounding area intently. Whilst he had no way of knowing if anyone was likely to look out of their window and witness his landing, there didn’t seem to be anyone on the beach at this time of night. He tucked Beatrice’s head back down against his shoulder, using his wings to maneuver them into a controlled descent on the sandy beach, his knees absorbing the impact of landing to prevent from jolting the child.</p><p>“Nana’s not here,” Beatrice informed him softly, her voice hitching, her fingers running over his suit jacket where his wings had vanished once they had landed. </p><p>“Bugger,” Lucifer swore quietly, shrugging his wings back out and launching them upwards again instantly. He flew quicker this time, their journey taking mere seconds, knowing that he was more likely to be seen in Hollywood than out at the beach. He held the child securely against him, the wind whipping past their ears as they approached his penthouse, “Right, we’ll be safe here.”</p><p>Beatrice waited until they had landed once more to raise her head from his shoulder and study her surroundings quietly. She sniffed noisily to clear her throat before asking, “Is this your house?”</p><p>Lucifer nodded, still holding the child against his side as he made his way in from the balcony, sinking carefully onto the sofa with a sigh. “It is. I’m afraid I’ve kidnapped you again, but in my defense, your grandmother never explained what to do in a situation like this.” He smiled fondly at the child’s puzzled expression, still marred by the obvious fear and distress. “She’ll be gone for a while, won’t she?”  </p><p>Beatrice shrugged against his shoulder, shifting her knees to sit on Lucifer’s lap, rather than off to the side. She sniffled into his chest, “Is my dad okay?”</p><p>“He should be fine.” Lucifer reassured the child, cautious not to upset her further. “So who else can I return you to, besides your inept father?”</p><p>“My mom’s at work,” she sniffed again, this time spurring Lucifer into handing over his pocket square, “that’s why Dad had’ta take me to see Santa.”</p><p>Lucifer hummed in response, finding himself curious, but unwilling to upset the child through an ill-timed interrogation. He would get some answers from the douchebag that claimed to be the child’s father when Maze finally deposited him to Lux. Maze was likely to have had her fun first, but she would not overstep and ignore his command. “So did you enjoy flying?” </p><p>Beatrice nodded, still too upset to react too enthusiastically. “Uh-huh,” She whispered, wriggling further into his embrace, twisting her neck to look up at her rescuer, “I wish I could fly like a birdy.”</p><p>“That’s what you used to call me, do you remember?” Lucifer huffed a little laugh, refusing to give in to his curious thoughts right now. There would be time to examine the return of his wings and the child’s purpose in his life later. Right now he needed to comfort the child and help her with overcoming her fear after being held at gunpoint in a disgusting alley. He shook the thoughts away, smiling down at the child’s curious face, “Dirdy.”</p><p>Beatrice sniffed again, but Lucifer witnessed the tremble of her lips into the hint of another smile. He tightened his fingers against her back as she squeezed her arms tight around his torso, “Dirdy, that’s funny.”</p><p>Lucifer hummed absently, not knowing how to respond to the child that was gazing up at him so trustingly. Whilst understandably traumatised by her experience, she clearly held no trace of fear to be held by the Devil. He had worried that she may have seen his eyes, and whilst she had seen and touched his wings as a miniature spawn, he was unaware at what size the divinity may start to affect her, if she wasn’t entirely immune to the feathery gyves somehow.</p><p>He had hated his wings and the servitude they represented, but Beatrice had needed him, and had somehow been able to call him across the city to her. Was she but a pawn of his Father? The wings had appeared just in time to protect her from what was likely to have been a fatal bullet, and had enabled him to rescue her from the scene without having to force her from the shelter of his arms. Was this another trick of his Father’s? Making him grateful to be violated in this way? Was He up there laughing at his expense, having gone through the pain of severing them only to have them stuck back on? </p><p>He watched, cautiously smiling down at Beatrice as she fought the weight of her exhaustion. The adrenaline and terror were beginning to fade, but her eyelids frequently jerked open in panic, her hands grasping at his shirt every time she slipped towards slumber and fought her way out. The feeling of helplessness was abhorrent, so not knowing what else to do, Lucifer began to sing, the soft, melodic cadence of his native tongue slipping free as a long forgotten lullaby surfaced in his memories. He may not know what to say to her, or what to do with the child, but for now, he could soothe her fears and await the delivery of her father, soothed himself by her reassuring presence in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>January 2014. No Beatrice this time, just another encounter and another load of questions unanswered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer knocked back the latest in a row of drinks, dropping the empty tumbler back onto the bar, smirking at Maze as she readied his next drink from her position behind the bar. His favourite demon had been in much brighter spirits since he had gifted her four thugs to torture and permitted her to follow up with the rest of their gang of human stains. Not even the nauseatingly festive cheer of the end of the calendar year had dimmed her high. Her good mood was echoed across Lux, and Lucifer was loving it. The crowds were writhing to the beat, the drinks were flowing, and desire was palpable in the air, just how he loved his club. </p>
<p>Wending his way through the crowds, a tumbler in his hand, Lucifer paused frequently to greet his patrons. Some just because he appreciated their looks, some to boost their confidence, others were more of a business transaction, yet all were given a moment of his attention as he made his way to his next target of the evening. A lone man sat slumped in a far booth, a collection of beer bottles being emptied faster than his wait staff could evidently clear the recycling. The man had been there all evening, watching and drinking as Lucifer had courted his guests, dancing, dealing, imbibing and performing. His curiosity trumping his dislike, Lucifer had finally decided to find out why he was here again. </p>
<p>Slipping into the booth, purposely looking out at the crowded dance floor rather than the cretin beside him, Lucifer took a slow sip of whisky, savouring the heat as it slid down his throat. “I thought I told you last time we spoke, to get out and never return?” </p>
<p>The cretin huffed a laugh, clearly inebriated. “How long have you known?” He demanded, quite impressively, his words are only slightly slurred from the copious amounts of beer he’d consumed.</p>
<p>“Known what?” Lucifer’s crisp enunciation was like a red rag to a bull, and the man visibly restrained himself with an infuriated shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Trixie,” his voice was hollow, the anger visible as Lucifer refused to look directly at him.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Lucifer smiled, distracted momentarily. He took another slow slip as he contemplated how long it'd been since the child first accosted him, “Well, I suppose it’s almost three years now.”</p>
<p>“Three years?” the man beside him echoed, slamming his fist down on the table with enough force to knock over two of the empty bottles, “Three goddamn years!?” </p>
<p>Lucifer turned to study the man, surprised by his angry outburst. “Did you not know?” The man is only capable of spluttering at this point, so Lucifer took a moment to signal to the waitress to refresh his drink, settling back into the booth to establish why the child’s father was here spoiling the ambiance of his club. “I was under the impression that Penelope had made you aware.”</p>
<p>“Penny knows too?” </p>
<p>Lucifer frowned, accepting his new glass of whisky in exchange for the empty one, as the man beside him snatched for the beer bottle that was offered without even a nod of gratitude. Not only was he a useless father, he was an angry drunk and an ungrateful one too. Lucifer felt a pang of sympathy for Beatrice, being lumped with a father almost as horrendous as his own. “Of course she knows, she returns the child to you doesn’t she?” </p>
<p>“Wow,” To Lucifer’s discomfit, the man lowered his head down to rest on the table, banging his forehead on the surface with small jerks as he muttered and swore under his breath. </p>
<p>Lucifer watched curiously, sipping his drink. “Am I missing something here?" he queried, watching the idiot self-harm against his solid wooden table. "Why is my spending time with your offspring an issue? You're certainly not spending quality time with her are you? Your job, your <i>partner</i> put that child at risk!" Lucifer swallowed his anger, focusing on the crowd of gyrating young clubgoers in front of him to distract himself from the urge to rip the cretin's spine out. It wasn't like he was using it anyway.</p>
<p>"Fuck you, man," the man spat, lifting his head and glaring at him. He rose to his feet unsteadily, shuffling sideways to escape the booth. "Fuck you, and that <i>bitch</i>. I'm done."</p>
<p>Lucifer grabbed the retreating idiot by the arm, pinning him against the table. "Now now, I’m sure Maze would love to hear you talk about her like that,” Lucifer crooned. “I think we need a proper conversation, no?" He rose to his own feet, escorting the cretin across the club, his steel grip just painful enough to remind the human not to try to escape. Pushing the button for the elevator, and pushing his companion in, Lucifer gave an apologetic smile to a lovely pair of lads who had been lingering there, presumably hoping for an invite upstairs. “Not tonight, sorry!” Lucifer called through the slowly closing doors, waiting until the car began its ascent to let go of the cretin’s arm.</p>
<p>“What the hell, man?” </p>
<p>Lucifer simply glared in response. Taking the cretin away to try to resolve the issue had seemed a fortuitous idea, but the lack of distractions and audience meant that he would be hard pressed to restrain himself should he really lose his temper. He took a deep breath, reminding himself of his Father’s cardinal rule as he exhaled his frustration. Striding out of the elevator as soon as the doors slid open, Lucifer made his way to the bar, pouring himself a generous measure and ignoring the spluttering simpleton behind him. </p>
<p>“Right, I saved Beatrice’s life, and presumably yours too, and you’d like to express your gratitude by, what? Throwing a tantrum? Headbutting my furniture?”</p>
<p>“You want me to be grateful?” The simpleton seemed even more infuriated, his eyes wide and a vein pulsating in his temple, “I wouldn’t even have been in that situation if you hadn’t fucked my wife!”</p>
<p>Lucifer took a sip of his drink, contemplating the strange response. “I assure you, I had nothing to do with your corrupt cop problems, and whatever set the Aoki boys after you.” He frowned, taking another drink, “And if your wife is Beatrice’s mother, the lovely Chloe Decker of <i>Hot Tub High School</i>, I have sadly done no such thing.”</p>
<p>“You expect me to believe that?” </p>
<p>Lucifer wasn’t sure if it was the cretin’s usual level of intelligence, whether Maze had knocked him around instead of supposedly finding him unconscious, or whether the numerous beers and headbutts to the table were to blame, but surely the man couldn’t be this bullheadedly stupid? “You presume that because I have made acquaintance with Beatrice and Penelope, I must somehow be shagging your wife too?”</p>
<p>The man was now staring at him in confusion, and Lucifer felt similarly bemused. Much as he would love to spend some time with the lovely Chloe Decker in real life rather than on his TV screen, it was unclear what the idiot's problem actually was.</p>
<p>“I have blue eyes,” the simpleton muttered, the anger in his expression ebbing slightly.</p>
<p>“Yes, and?” Lucifer prompted, concerned by the non-sequitur.   </p>
<p>“Chloe-, her whole family have blue eyes! Trix has <i>your</i> eyes! <i>Your</i> hair!” </p>
<p>Lucifer scoffed, “I find it hard to believe you have <i>no one</i> in your family with dark eyes and hair.”</p>
<p>“She looks nothing like me! Nothing like Chloe, or our parents.” </p>
<p>“You understand evolution, yes? One offspring has to be the first to evolve in some way? Or the concept of genetic throwbacks?”</p>
<p>“But she looks just like <i>you</i>.” The last word was spat angrily, but Lucifer understood the emphasis. The cretin firmly believed what he was spouting.</p>
<p>“So- You think the child is mine?” Lucifer queried cautiously, his mind racing, grappling with what he knew, what he suspected, and what this cretin was suggesting. </p>
<p>“You just said you’ve known for three frikkin years!”</p>
<p>“I’ve known Beatrice and Penelope for three years, you nimwit!” Lucifer refilled his glass, eyeing up the simpleton. “And whilst I’d happily shag your wife, I’ve not actually had the pleasure.”</p>
<p>“No, no way,” The cretin paced back and forth in front of the bar, hands running through his hair and over his face as he muttered to himself. </p>
<p>Lucifer simply observed quietly, sipping his whisky whilst he contemplated the situation. He was certain he was unable to father children the human way, his many thousands of exploits on Earth supporting this theory quite firmly. To his knowledge, and he did presume himself to be somewhat of the preeminent expert on the matter, celestials were unable to procreate with humans. However, there definitely was <i>something</i> about Beatrice that invited deeper consideration. She did resemble him in some ways, but that was surely only superficial? He was aware that humans had established ways of subverting his Father’s original plan, after all, dear Elton’s youngest has his first birthday coming up, and he knew that it was entirely unnecessary for parents to be heterosexual or even be considered in the plural at all. But Beatrice was clearly special in some way. Her uncanny knack of accosting him anywhere he went, her baffling immunity to the normally stupefying exposure to divinity. It was presumably linked somehow, but Lucifer was at a loss to explain it, having half-heartedly investigated it for the past few years. What was more intriguing however, and what had kept Lucifer busy over the past three weeks, was the fact that the child had managed to summon him somehow.  </p>
<p>He had run a number of little experiments with Maze, but whilst she was always able to track where he was, she was incapable of transmitting any information to him. He had briefly included one of his old employees in their games, a naughty game of naked hide and seek around the building had left him certain, that whilst he was fond of Delilah, and proud of her talents and successes, she was not able to communicate her desires to him unless she was right next to him. </p>
<p>“She’s gotta be yours, man,” the cretin spoke up, interrupting Lucifer’s thoughts. </p>
<p>“Why?” Lucifer questioned, moving to take a seat in his favourite armchair, leaning back to survey the room.</p>
<p>“Cuz there’s no way she’s mine!”</p>
<p>“And you know this, how?” Lucifer maintained his calm expression.</p>
<p>“I can’t-” He huffed, his pacing taking him close to the sofa, and back to the elevator, back and forth in his clear angst. “The doctor, uh-, we tried, for another, and I, uh-, I <i>can’t</i>.”</p>
<p>Lucifer found himself amused at the cretin’s embarrassment. He saw no problem with being unable to procreate, although that did present further questions in regards to Beatrice’s parentage. “Well, there’s always a bright side!” Lucifer raised his glass, “And now you can let that lovely wife ride your dildo dick with no concerns about additional offspring, win win really!”</p>
<p>“You think I should just go home and fuck my wife!? Now that I <i>know</i> she’s been fucking around on me? I saw you down there, all those girls hanging off you! I bet you don’t even remember their faces!” </p>
<p>Lucifer frowned, watching the man jerk to a halt and slam his first against the wall next to the elevator, then push the button to open the doors. “Now Detective Dildo, surely you also noticed me bringing <i>you</i> up here, rather than any of them? I give you my word, I remember each and every one of my companions, and your wife was not one of them.”</p>
<p>“You honestly expect me to believe a word you say? You? Some rich prick who screws his way through life and runs some goddamn ninja mafia shit from a nightclub?” The doors began to close on his furious expression, as he bit out,  “There’s no way that kid isn’t yours man.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>February 2014. Lucifer's first planned encounter...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all for the hits, kudos and positive comments, I am so grateful y'all seem to be enjoying this so much :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer cocked a hip, adjusting his cuffs with a flirtatious smile on his face as he stood in the centre of a crowd of yummy mummies, oblivious to the swarm of sweaty hellbeasts heading towards him. </p>
<p>He had made arrangements with Penelope to collect Beatrice from her Kindergarten class before collecting her from LAX this evening, grateful that she had been able to respond to his request, and that her schedule permitted a flying visit in advance of Beatrice’s upcoming birthday. </p>
<p>Since the unpleasant visit from Detective Dildo just weeks ago, Lucifer had been deep in thought in regards to the child’s parentage. Further fuel was added to the fires of his mind when Maze’s surveillance had revealed that the useless dick hadn’t spent any time at all with the child since that night. That had eventually spurred him into making a decision to investigate further, and what better excuse than an upcoming birthday to attend to the child’s parental needs? </p>
<p>Having made plans for Penelope’s Friday to Sunday trip across the country, Lucifer had made plans for both today and tomorrow, with the final day set aside for just Beatrice and Penelope to enjoy before she flew back to work. Her late arrival meant that whilst the child’s parents were under the impression that Penelope herself would be collecting Beatrice from school, Lucifer had assured Penelope that he was more than capable of doing so. </p>
<p>She unfortunately hadn’t seen fit to inform him of the bevy of stunning parents, au pairs and babysitters, hence he was only wearing Burberry this afternoon, but that hadn't seemed to deter any of the delightful individuals that were clearly more used to snot-nosed children than he. He had arrived early thanks to traffic, and had gotten out of the car to stretch his legs, and within minutes he had some lovely company, with at least six invitations to birthday parties and playdates. He had made a note of dates, venues and times to pass on to Penelope. He was quite proud of himself, not only was he helping the child by providing a parent, he was also enabling an outstanding social life!</p>
<p>Finally spotting Beatrice as a second wave of spawn were released from the school building, he waved to gain her attention, taken by surprise when she ran directly at him, colliding with his legs to squeeze him. Slightly uncomfortable with the child’s head so near to his groin, he scooped her up into his arms, looping her backpack over his forearm as they bid farewell to other children and the yummy mummies that had been so welcoming. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Princess Beatrice.” </p>
<p>“Hi Dirdy!” Beatrice giggled, the smile on her little face too infectious for Lucifer to resist. He returned her smile, opening the door into the rear seat of his new Bentayga and allowing her to scramble inside. He had only taken delivery of the car this morning, and had then spent the afternoon at the hell on earth known as Toys R Us, purchasing a number of gifts for Beatrice’s upcoming birthday, as well as the car seat she was trying to settle into. “Where's Nana?”</p>
<p>“Buckle up,” he instructed, cringing in silence as her dirty sneakers pressed into the cream leather of the back of the driver’s seat as she twisted to reach the seatbelt clip. “Your grandmother won’t be landing for another few hours.” Lucifer slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine, meeting Beatrice’s eyes in the rearview mirror, “So, what would you like to do?”</p>
<p>It turns out, giving a child carte blanche to plan the afternoon was not the wisest choice Lucifer had ever made, but also not the worst. After a tense negotiation where Lucifer flat out refused to reveal his wings or fly her anywhere, Beatrice had made her decision of where to eat. Regrettably, this meant that their first stop had been to a pit of despair so treacherous, that Lucifer had barely been able to stand it for the 57 minutes it had taken to get Beatrice back out of the door. He had used up the entire supply of antibacterial wipes he had come prepared with, and had disposed of the child’s entire outfit once they had escaped Chuck-E-Cheese and headed down Wilshire Blvd through Beverly Hills for a quick stop to find something not stained with pizza grease. Allowing Beatrice to choose her next stop for some birthday fun, they had headed down to Santa Monica Pier where they had wandered through the aquarium, eaten a range of sweet and fried treats, and ridden a number of the rides that Beatrice met the height restrictions for, repeatedly in some cases. He was currently watching the tediously slow carousel, having refused to ride himself, negotiating instead to wave each time Beatrice was in view. </p>
<p>Lucifer was feeling extremely proud of himself by now. This parenting thing wasn’t as hard as he had been led to believe. The child was clothed, fed, and entertained, and was clearly enjoying herself. He had quickly dismissed the possibility of his having any part in siring the child. He had checked, it took three quarters of a year for a human to create spawn, and he hadn’t even been on the planet in the year she was conceived, but the words of Detective Dildo had niggled in the back of his mind for over a week before he had decided to act upon them. He was <i>not</i> the child’s father, but clearly there was nothing stopping him from showing Detective Dildo up and providing opportunities for Beatrice to indulge her desires, much like Penelope had done with the photo shoot. </p>
<p>Whilst he was adamant that he would never set a single Louboutin inside a Chuck-E-Cheese again as long as he shall live, the aquarium and the pier had been a delight to explore with his pint-sized companion. Not too overcrowded, they had been able to explore at their leisure. Beatrice had alternately swung from his arm, held his hand to lead him around, and raced around independently, all the while chattering happily about her day, her friends, her likes and dislikes. It had been strangely relaxing, and Lucifer had confirmed his previous suspicions that he gained an odd kind of pleasure from making Beatrice happy. Yes, he was definitely feeling proud of his parenting skills.</p>
<p>Watching closely as Beatrice disembarked from her chosen steed, Lucifer didn’t hesitate to hold out his hand, supporting the child to jump down safely. “Are we ready to collect your grandmother?” </p>
<p>“Yep!” Beatrice cheered, her little hand encased within Lucifer’s larger one as they made their way back to the parking garage. “Mommy said Nana was taking me out for the whole weekend!”</p>
<p>“Well, your grandmother has a birthday surprise planned for you,” Lucifer teased, swinging their joined hands gently back and forth as they walked, admiring the setting sun illuminating the sky with an incredible range of colours that reflected off of the water.</p>
<p>“A surprise!?” Beatrice's face lit up, her joy evident on her little face as she squinted up at him, the low sun obviously in her eyes. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile in response. She certainly was aptly named. </p>
<p>“Indeed,” He acknowledged with a grin, helping her to climb into the backseat once more. “Buckle up.” Beatrice flashed him a thumbs up as the seatbelt clicked into place, and he closed the car door carefully, getting into the car himself and setting the route planner. </p>
<p>Traffic was sure to be a nightmare at this time on a Friday evening, but they had ample time to get to LAX to collect Penelope, and then there was no rush in returning his favourite ladies to Penelope’s beach house for the night. She had offered for him to join them for the night to permit an early departure the next morning, but Lucifer was adamant, if he was going to subject himself to the self-proclaimed <i>Happiest place on Earth</i> in order for Beatrice to meet her favourite Princesses, he was going to enjoy the comfort of his very own <i>Happy Place</i>, particularly the strict ‘over 21’s only’ part of it. </p>
<p>He may be trying on this parenting lark, but he was in no way prepared to deny himself the pleasures of life he was accustomed to. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t finished his evening with a drink and at least one companion. Perhaps if this parenting thing became more of a fixture in his life, he would have to reconsider his open access policy that welcomed company to his bar and bed. But for now, he was content with leaving Beatrice with Penelope for the evening, and returning after a night in his own comfortable bed.</p>
<p>He smiled as he drove, listening to Beatrice admire the newly purchased car seat and vehicle. Perhaps, if Beatrice was going to be a more permanent fixture in his time here in LA, then she would have to get used to his lifestyle and ability to provide instead, and having spent the afternoon listening to her chatter, he now had a much clearer idea of what to tell the interior designer he had booked in for Monday. He once again met Beatrice’s eyes in the mirror, smiling at her exuberance as she talked. Yes, this parenting thing was going <i>very</i> well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>April 2014. Another opportunity to spend time with the Spawn...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying awake, relishing the sunlight that filtered through his gauzy curtains to warm the bed, Lucifer was momentarily startled by the shrill jangle of the telephone ringing. He frowned, it was rare that his staff called up to the penthouse for any reason. They knew he would sort any issues when he made his way down mid-afternoon to oversee the cleaning and restocking. Detangling his arms from around last night’s companion, Jenna? Jonah? Janna? Something like that. He made his way down the stone steps that demarcated the bedroom from the rest of his space, shrugging into his silk robe and scrubbing a hand over his eyes to wake himself up properly before answering the noisy device.</p>
<p>To his surprise, it was not his bar staff, but Penelope on the other end. Settling himself against the bar, Lucifer listened intently, phone propped against his shoulder as he unplugged the closest decanter and poured some breakfast into a clean tumbler.</p>
<p>“Right, collect at 12, then Silver Lake for 1pm.” He repeated her instructions, mentally rearranging his plans for the day. He had been planning on a trip up the coast today, an old acquaintance from Israel was in town and he had been planning on making a purchase or two and asking a few questions he had, but would gladly rearrange his plans for an opportunity to spend the afternoon rebelling against Beatrice's parents. This would be the perfect opportunity to conduct a little test he had been contemplating for over a month now. “Crossbows, ooh, lovely! Of course!” he chuckled, hanging up the phone.</p>
<p>Spotting his companion was now up, dressed and leaving, he raised his tumbler in a farewell gesture as she got into the elevator. She had been a lovely companion, and he was particularly fond of the ones who simply left him alone the next morning, not attempting to make plans for dates or such nonsense. He turned his attention back to the telephone, calling down to Maze’s apartment to inform her of their change of plans. Her continued surveillance of Detective Dildo and his even more corrupt partner had been illuminating to say the least. It seemed that not only was Detective Dildo a terrible father, or potentially non-father, but he was also an appalling example of the insidious evils that resided within so called forces of good like the LAPD. Even Mazikeen had been surprised at the levels humans were willing to stoop to whilst pretending to uphold the law. </p>
<p>The Dildo and his partner were not only mixed up with gangs like the Aoki boys that specialised in human trafficking, but Maze had also obtained financial and telephone records that linked to runners and middle men from at least 3 other well known criminal outfits, as well as some unusual connections with senior staff within the LAPD and judicial system that a lowly Detective in Homicide wouldn’t normally be in contact with so frequently. </p>
<p>It didn’t paint a good picture of the child’s father at all, but Lucifer was unsure what he wanted to do about it. Normally, he didn’t give a damn about corruption and human stains screwing over innocent folk, after all, they all came his way for punishment in the end. But now... Now he had taken his retirement and resigned from the responsibilities of overseeing the torture of the damned, he wasn’t quite sure what that might mean for sinners. Were his loyal demons still perpetrating the horrors imagined within each Hell-loop? Were the souls of the damned still being trapped within their loops, too busy reliving their guiltiest and most regrettable moments to realise they were even in Hell? And, Lucifer felt a little unsure to even contemplate it, but what might this mean for Beatrice? Was this piss poor excuse of a parent likely to affect her soul?</p>
<p>“Crossbows huh?” The voice of his favourite demon preceded her appearance in the dimly lit stairwell. Appearing through the doorway between his bookshelves, it was clear that Maze had taken his notification as an invitation. She was dressed head to toe in her favourite fabric, his penchant for fine wools, luxurious cottons and silks having had no influence on Mazikeen’s love of black leather. </p>
<p>“Probably no need to bring your own,” Lucifer grinned, nodding to the heavy piece of weaponry dangling in her grasp. “Apparently it’s a commercial for a children’s range.”</p>
<p>“Small human crossbows?” Maze shrugged, ignoring his wince as she dropped her bow onto the leather of his sofa and threw herself down next to it, feet instantly up and resting on his coffee table,“I’m in.”</p>
<p>“Lovely, we’ll need to collect Beatrice first.” Lucifer called over his shoulder, making his way up the steps and heading towards his closet. He ignored the snarky comments muttered behind his back, she knew damn well he could hear what she was saying under her breath. He knew it was somewhat unusual for him to desire to spend any time at all with a human child, but she was more than aware of Beatrice’s strange connection to him, and had been helping him with his investigations into the child’s divinity-blindness and parentage for years now. It was about time she got over her surprise and disgust.</p>
<p>Showering and dressing quickly, Lucifer admired his reflection as he made last minute adjustments to his collar and cuffs before skipping down his steps, “Ready?”</p>
<p>Maze grunted softly in response, eyeing up her favourite crossbow longingly as she rose to her feet. Her boots failed to make a sound on the marble floors, despite the solid high heels, as she followed her Lord and Master into the elevator. Lucifer smiled down at her, knowing her well enough to understand that her surly demeanour was a front. She wouldn’t be accompanying him to collect and spend time with Beatrice if she truly didn’t want to. No amount of child sized weaponry would entice Maze away from her own collection. No, it was quite obvious that Mazikeen was curious about Beatrice. </p>
<p>After all the surveillance she had done, he knew Mazikeen had been intrigued by the information she had uncovered and how it may pertain to them. Afterall, the uncomfortable encounter late last year when he had rescued Beatrice had clearly had an impact on the demon as much as it had on him. He would never have envisioned being grateful enough for the return of his wings that he had not wanted them removed again. He had never thought he would have been grateful for whatever Celestial bollocks allowed him to sense the impending drama and be there to rescue the child before she came to harm, nevermind comforting said child on his lap all night as she fought sleep, or having to rock and sing to her when she had then been scared further by the appearance of the blood spattered demon and her unconscious father. Yes, it really was quite entertaining to watch Maze feign her usual levels of disinterest and scorn for human interactions that involved no sex or alcohol.   </p>
<p>They took the Bentley as it already had the child seat and the scuffed footprints on the back of his seat, Lucifer ignoring his passenger in favour of singing along to the radio as they made their way to Beatrice’s school. Another thing he had never envisioned, owning a SUV in order to transport a child, what was his world coming to!? He was half afraid Maze was right when she bitched about him. The ‘old Lucifer’ never would have done half the things he now found himself doing or thinking about. But then, what had the ‘old Lucifer’ got that he didn’t have? He certainly didn’t feel like he had lost anything or diminished in any way. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. He had left Hell in order to be free to live his life. Free from <i>His</i> orders to be his own man. He enjoyed what he did, and he most assuredly didn’t feel that he had bent to anybody's whims during his retirement, but then, well, perhaps, upon reflection, he hadn’t quite maintained that freedom when around Beatrice?</p>
<p>He had been truly horrified at the multiple tortures inflicted upon his many senses during his last visit with the child, from the repetitive insanity-induced songs played over cheap tinny speakers, to the frankly hideous costumed characters, the stench of sweaty tourists, fetid children and regurgitated foods outside a number of ride exits, to the complete deprivation of alcohol throughout the day, there was little he had experienced in the past few centuries that could compare with the horrors of Disneyland on a weekend. Yet he had stayed, forcing himself to focus on the obvious enjoyment of the little Princess clutching his hand whenever he found himself tempted to use his wings to return to Hell for a break from the torture.</p>
<p>He had taken a while to recover from the experience, somewhat hesitant to contact Penelope again lest she suggest another day out for them. He was quite grateful that her work schedule required her back in New York, but if he was honest with himself, he found himself thinking about Beatrice far too often. He found himself wondering what she was doing when he stopped to grab his favourite coffee, what she would enjoy when he found himself out and about in the city, who she was with on a quiet Monday night as he sat on the beach near Penelope’s place and gazed at his handiwork in the skies above. He was beginning to feel quite pitiful, his thoughts being consumed by the little urchin so often. Was this all part of his Father’s Plan for him? To be somehow involved in the child’s life? To be contemplating paternity issues as anything more than an amusing segment on Maury?</p>
<p>“Think I’ve seen this in a coupl’a loops,” Maze interrupted his thoughts as they pulled up to the kerb out the front of the school, “they come singing and dancing out that entrance right?”</p>
<p>“Singing and dancing?” Lucifer queried with a grimace. He definitely hadn’t experienced that last time he was here. </p>
<p>“Yeah, some bullshit about summertime?” Maze tried to remember the glimpses of torture she had witnessed in her infrequent visits to Hell Loops before their relocation to Earth. Her main role had been torturing and breaking the ones who resisted the pull of the loops, the ones who felt no remorse for their actions. Didn’t mean she didn’t sometimes wander into some of the newcomers' loops, just to keep up to date with the rapid changes in societies, cultures and entertainment.</p>
<p>“Ah, no?” Lucifer turned off the engine, “I shall retrieve Beatrice, won’t be a moment.” He quickly made his way onto the school premises, following the signs to the office door, and congratulating himself on avoiding any unattended spawn quite efficiently. Unfortunately, his retrieval of the child was anything but expedient. Not only did the harridan behind the desk demand identification, and immediate completion of several forms to update contact details, but she also took his photograph on an abysmally poor quality camera, without giving him time to prepare, and to add insult to injury, called Detective Dildo himself to verify his right to be there. </p>
<p>Lucifer was beyond affronted. He had been unable to distract the miserable old bat from her PC screen or telephone long enough to draw out her desires and enact his own desire to retrieve the spawn and leave. The sheer cheek of anyone being too busy to make eye contact with him was insulting, but having to speak to Detective Dildo on speakerphone to approve his retrieval of Beatrice was a low he never imagined sinking to. As if that pitiful excuse for a human had the right to stop him, the Devil himself, from doing what he wanted! Luckily, the dick had upheld his supreme dickishness, and had easily agreed that Lucifer could replace him on the school contact and collection list. </p>
<p>Small mercies, he thought, considering his surroundings while he waited for the return of the miserable bat that had finally deigned to collect Beatrice for him. The chipped beige paintwork was clearly in need of attention, and had been poorly covered with various publicity shots of spawn, presumably advertising the school. It was hardly the welcoming environment that fostered confidence in the ability of the school to contain the little hellions. In fact, a number of the pictures showed clear escape attempts! He was pleased to note Beatrice wasn’t pictured in any of the escape attempts, or he would have had to consider other options for her daily containment and supposed education. Although, hopefully that meant he would never have to suffer this indignity again. </p>
<p>"Dirdy!" Beatrice cheered, escaping the clutches of the old bat who had finally agreed to retrieve the child from her class and throwing herself at his legs. He scooped her up quickly, not wanting any additional delays.</p>
<p>"Hello Princess," Lucifer shifted her to his hip as he made his way out of the school as quickly as he could. "How are you?”</p>
<p>Beatrice launched into a long-winded tale of her morning, waving her arms around to illustrate her riveting narration of storybooks, a tray of coloured rice and the prestige of being permitted to use scissors as they walked. She was just reaching having been pulled from the queue to leave the dining hall when she paused, her little hands placed either side of his face as she turned his face to hers, querying why she had been collected in the middle of the day. </p>
<p>“Your grandmother has arranged a job for you this afternoon."</p>
<p>"Nana’s home!?" Beatrice looked around eagerly as they approached the SUV. Her face dropped when she spotted the scowling demon in the passenger seat rather than Penelope.</p>
<p>"Not yet," Lucifer delivered her straight to her seat, reminding her to buckle up with a fond smile. He closed her door securely, making himself comfortable in his own seat before they merged back into the active traffic. He checked the rear view mirror cautiously as he drove, the last time she had been in his car, she had chattered non-stop. This time, she was strangely silent. "Are you okay Beatrice?"</p>
<p>Beatrice nodded, her eyes sliding from Maze to Lucifer and back, her expression portraying her uncertainty, "What job do I hafta do?"</p>
<p>This topic clearly interested Maze, for she quickly turned in her seat, an excited glint in her eye as she began to explain about crossbows and the best ways to inflict pain and suffering with one. Lucifer interrupted her soliloquy quickly, unsure how much information a child of Beatrice's age needed in regards to torture. Reminding Maze that the commercial was for children's weaponry did very little to dim the demon's enthusiasm as she engaged the child in an instructive conversation, the pair of them getting on much better than he had anticipated. He wasn’t sure that Penelope quite meant for Beatrice to be quite so knowledgeable in ranged weaponry when she booked the commercial, but he was feeling a sense of pride in the child’s ability to pick up the information Maze was sharing, so didn’t dwell on it. </p>
<p>It wasn't until they pulled into the parking lot, following Penelope’s instructions and A4 paper signs flapping in the breeze that Lucifer interrupted the conversation again, hurrying the two females out of the car and towards the door that had been propped open for their arrival. He was pleased to see how quickly Beatrice had warmed up to Maze, but was honestly more relieved to observe how engaged Maze was with Beatrice. Their conversation on ranged weapons had somehow transitioned into a discussion on ninja skills, and he was amused to hear Beatrice begin negotiations for Maze to teach her how to be a super ninja.</p>
<p>“What the-” Mazikeen’s voice was barely hushed in time as he slapped his palm across her lips quickly. The last thing he needed was for Beatrice to not be permitted to do her job because the rowdy demon had caused offence. Following her line of sight, Lucifer’s hand fell away from the demon’s mouth, an amused chuckle slipping from his own as Beatrice shyly took his hand, looking quite overwhelmed at the amount of other spawn who clearly also desired to be in the commercial. He now understood both Mazikeen’s disgust and Beatrice and Penelope’s excitement. The ‘weapons’ being advertised to children were in fact cheap, mostly pink, plastic toys. </p>
<p>It was clearly the work of his Father, he mused as he took in the branded photographs beside the entrance. It <i>had</i> to be, for the toy, in fact the entire range of these imitation weapons,  were rather insultingly branded with the word ‘Rebelle’.</p>
<p>He shrugged at Maze, ignoring her sour expression in favour of escorting Beatrice towards the crowd of people at the back of the room. Well, he supposed that if he was going to be branded the original rebel, it was only fitting that his little Princess be labelled similarly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>August 2014. Lucifer is once again flying to Trixie's aid, but this time, it doesn't go unnoticed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, RL is currently a traumatising lil bitch. Hopefully back to twice a week updates soon, but this chapter is longer, so I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer raised his glass in a silent toast, dipping his head in respect as the room around him clapped politely. He had only agreed to attend this fundraising gala as a favour to Penelope, and was under no illusion that she wanted his company just as much as she valued his chequebook, but he was feeling particularly gracious towards her this evening. </p>
<p>After a long, and frankly, quite tedious renovation process, his penthouse had been remodelled to accommodate Beatrice. He had kept his own areas as they were, his antique stone walls, stained glass, easy access bar and open plan layout had been a point of contention with the first interior designer. She had argued quite vociferously to remodel the entire penthouse if he was set on making it ‘child-friendly’. She hadn’t lasted long, and neither had the next chap, who had his mind set on some knobbish minimalist ‘instagram chic’ style that included hiding his vast collection of books and antiquities. It was in fact Penelope who had set him up with an old friend of hers who had been a set designer. Together, they had drawn up the plans for the guest bedroom to become a place for Beatrice to enjoy. Penelope had shared her wisdom in Beatrice’s tastes, Leandro had shared his wisdom in children’s favourites, and Maze had eagerly agreed with the designer if it meant having both a crew of workmen in, and ending up with what she had dubbed the ‘training ground’. Lucifer had simply given his approval to the agreed plans, based on the inclusion of a ‘devils drop’ slide. </p>
<p>The final work had been completed just days ago, and Beatrice and Penelope had joined him in opening it up yesterday, now that the scent of paint and chemicals had faded from the new rooms. Beatrice had been ecstatic, her eyes wide as saucers and her cheeks dimpled with her enormous grin as she explored her new space. The main bedroom was just down the half staircase that emerged into the main penthouse living area, its formerly plain walls now sporting a somewhat realistic imagining of space, spectacularly illuminated with an array of fibre optics hidden in the ceiling. Lucifer had doodled the design out for the decorator, who had faithfully committed it to paint, graciously taking Lucifer’s orders and demands for colour changes in his bid to make it realistic. Of course, no one else was ever going to know that when viewed from the right angle, at the right distance, he had arranged the original stars in the sky to spell out his name in Enochian, but he was determined that Beatrice’s bedroom replicate that view as faithfully as possible. </p>
<p>Beatrice had loved the relaxing mixture of deep blues and purples, interspersed with almost glowing coronas of light and colour, but not as much as she had loved the fact that her new room was in fact spread out over multiple floors. The far side of the bedroom boasted an elasticated net, supposedly for reading, that hung suspended over the room below. The room below was accessible through a spiral staircase in the corner, but both he and Maze had preferred the devils drop slide that was half hidden behind a short C shaped bookcase besides the net. Beatrice had shown no fear in clambering up the bookcase and hurtling herself down the sheer drop into the room below, her cries of delight amusing the adults. Penelope had taken the stairs, and feeling somewhat responsible, Lucifer had opted to join her, emerging near where Beatrice and Maze had dropped down into a large, and probably unnecessarily deep ball pool if Beatrice’s laughter filled struggles were any indication. The two of them watched, leaning on the soft padded sides of the ball pool as Maze goaded Beatrice into a ball fight, taking off into the dimly lit and softly padded assault course that she and Leandro had designed. </p>
<p>Penelope had taken the opportunity to spring the invitation on him, and in his good mood at seeing Beatrice enjoy her new room so much, he had agreed. Which was why, he now found himself bored to tears by the do-gooding self-help bollocks spewed by the last two wealthy widows and selfless starlets to take to the podium instead of enjoying the delights of Lux, or even a friendly ball pool battle with Maze and Beatrice. Supposedly, he only had to sit through three more presentations on the good causes being supported by Hollywood this evening, then the entertainment could begin once the bar opened. </p>
<p>For now, he was confined to his seat, restricted to champagne, watching as Penelope’s peers and castmates sat enraptured by the phony philanthropy that was currently being spouted. Bless Penelope, she truly was a lovely companion, her stunning white and silver dress revealing her assets in a manner befitting the confidence of a woman half her age. Lucifer had been beyond impressed when he had collected her this evening and knew without a doubt that the tabloids would be running some extremely amusing speculation tomorrow regarding his presence on her arm. Unfortunately, her castmates weren’t all of her calibre. Their innocence shone in the eagerness to be seen supporting these causes, their naïveté exposed in the mindless acceptance of what was being espoused. Surely if they were so concerned about these causes, they would have taken the time to research how to support them before this gala?</p>
<p>Lucifer tipped up his flute, draining the last mouthful of his latest champagne, and nearly choked when a familiar scream echoed in the back of his mind. He froze, the delicate stem of the glass between his fingers emitting a warning creak as his mind rapidly considered the situation. He placed the glass down on the tablecloth as gently as he could, the sense of urgency in the back of his mind now echoing in the recess between his shoulder blades. There was no problem here, no one hiding behind the champagne gold and pearlescent white balloons that covered every available inch in this venue. Penelope and her peers were unaware of any situation arising. Right, Beatrice it was then. </p>
<p>He leant over to Penelope, his voice a quiet murmur as he expressed his need to leave and his commitment to return shortly. He rose to his feet, waving off the attentions of a waiter as he strode furiously to the exit doors, taking just an instant to ascertain that the foyer was unoccupied before spreading his wings and vanishing faster than the human eye could follow.             </p>
<p>Lucifer took in his new surroundings as he hid his wings with a sharp inhalation. He was evidently in what was Beatrice’s bedroom. The pale pink walls were mostly hidden behind dozens of pieces of paper, each covered with brightly coloured drawings courtesy of the owner of the room and illuminated poorly with just a small night light in the corner. A dresser and closet were both half open, shadowy clothes spilling out and toys all over the place. But what held Lucifer’s attention was the heavyset man in a suit who had one knee resting on the mattress of the child’s bed, and one hand roughly yanking at the barely visible bundle of blankets that quivered in the small gap between the mattress and the wall.</p>
<p>“Beatrice, stay where you are darling,” Lucifer instructed, his voice calm, whilst his eyes burned furiously in his rage. He mentally summoned Mazikeen as he stepped forwards, his fist clenching around the suit jacket of the unknown man and yanking, his own strength considerably more effective in moving the human than he had been in dislodging Beatrice from her clever hiding spot. He observed silently as the man flew backwards through the door to the bedroom behind them, his rage rising, his muscles twitching in barely suppressed desire to tear this filth into pieces. Turning quickly to check Beatrice was still hidden and unable to see, Lucifer stepped closer to the broken worm who was currently wedged within the broken door, his back and arse having broken through the cheap wood, the momentum having ripped the door from its hinges to rest awkwardly against the wall opposite the doorway. Extending a fist to knock out an additional man who had run to investigate the commotion, Lucifer swallowed, trying, and not succeeding in calming his rage, but at least his eyes were half way back to brown, the flickering between the two colours the best he could achieve right now.</p>
<p>“I shall give you three seconds to explain yourself.” Lucifer’s voice was tightly controlled, his fists twitching to annihilate the threat to his child. </p>
<p>The man was clearly unused to not being the one holding the power, for he slowly ceased his struggles to escape from the jagged prison of the broken door, smirking up at Lucifer, “Fuck you.” He whispered.</p>
<p>Lucifer didn’t bother to reply, instead, raising his foot and stamping viciously on the hand of the unconscious man at his feet. The sickening crunch of bones snapping was instantly overlaid with an agonised scream as the destruction of the cretin’s entire hand roused him from his previous unconscious state. Lucifer simply smirked, maintaining eye contact with the man still wedged into the broken door as he twisted his foot to prolong the agony of his downed companion. </p>
<p>The besuited man sneered, clearly incapable of empathising with the cretin on the floor, as if it wasn’t likely to happen to him next. Lucifer was enraged further as the bastard continued to hold his tongue, a smirk evident in his eye that tipped Lucifer over the edge. He let his rage take over, hellfire burning in his eyes as his skin seemed to dissolve into the twisted scarlet visage of the devil. The shadows of the dimly lit hallway emphasised the inhuman pitting and infernal scarring, and Lucifer was mollified to note the fear that had instantly replaced the smirk in the bastard’s eyes. He maintained eye contact, delighting in the slow descent into hellfire induced insanity as he stamped down on the groin of the downed man, revelling in the crunch of his pelvic bone. He ignored the cretin as the screams of pain died out, lost once more to unconsciousness. Message delivered, he kicked the cretin aside, not caring that his kick sent the man flying down the narrow hallway and into a side table that shattered on impact.</p>
<p>Lucifer continued to stare at the besuited bastard stuck in the door before him. The once smug bastard was now gibbering as his pitiful human mind scrambled for safety in the face of his doom. Lucifer drew himself up to his full height, the power of his kingdom emanating from his visage as he savoured the intoxicating scent of fear for a moment, building up the anticipation for an endless moment, before raising his leg back up and delivering a powerful stomp to the same place as he had on the cretin. He regretted for an instant, the quality of his footwear, preventing him from being able to feel and savour the moment when the genitalia exploded under the power of his blow, but the sounds that emerged from the smug bastard were enough to satisfy a small portion of his rage. Enough to bring him back to himself to realise that Beatrice was still behind him, cowering in her own supposedly safe space. </p>
<p>He didn’t particularly want to expose Beatrice to the howling screams of the broken men any longer than necessary, and he definitely didn’t want to expose her to the horrors of his devil face. He turned slowly, his angelically human visage slipping into place as he took in the destruction in Beatrice’s doorway. </p>
<p>“Beatrice?” He called softly, moving back into the bedroom cautiously. “It’s okay Princess, I’m here now.” He stopped short of the bed, watching as she slowly emerged, her hair tangled into a knotty mess atop her head, her forehead glistening with sweat and two shining eyes full of tears. Lucifer couldn’t restrain himself a second longer, and stepped forward, sinking onto the bed and opening his arms as Beatrice scrambled out of her cocoon and onto his lap, sobbing as she released her fears and distress onto his bespoke Prada tuxedo.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Maze’s voice interrupted, the demoness appearing in the broken doorway, a blade in each hand. </p>
<p>“Mazikeen, welcome.” Lucifer strove to contain his anger to avoid scaring Beatrice any further. “You’ll note two gentlemen in need of your attention in the hallway?”</p>
<p>“And the loser on the couch?” Maze queried, spinning her blades around her index finger with a satisfied smirk. It wasn’t often that she got to play up here on Earth, but if this kid kept on bringing her treats, she was going to have to raise her estimation of the small human.</p>
<p>“I didn’t spot him,” Lucifer admitted, “he obviously didn’t care to investigate the ruckus.”</p>
<p>“Nah, Espinoza’s out for the count,” Maze grinned, her teeth incredibly white against her shadowed face, “smells like some good shit.”</p>
<p>“Do what you will then, I’d like to know what was happening here tonight,” Lucifer instructed firmly, his attention turning back to the trembling child on his lap. “We have a party to attend.” </p>
<p>Maze scoffed, jerking her head to indicate the sniffling snot monster in his arms, “You’re gonna go back out in public like that?” </p>
<p>“Well, I-, nay, <i>we</i> may require a quick change of clothes,” Lucifer acquiesced, a frown upon his face. “Penelope will be wondering where I am!” </p>
<p>Maze simply shrugged, seeming to melt back into the shadows of the hallway with a wink at the kid. Lucifer took a deep breath, reigning in his anger at the situation in order to attend to Beatrice. </p>
<p>“Right, little Princess.” He looked around, taking in the messy dresser drawers with a small shudder, “Do we have a princess dress to go to the ball?”</p>
<p>“They’re at Nana’s.” Beatrice’s little voice quivered as she spoke, pulling herself upright, face to face with her saviour, “Thank you for saving me.”</p>
<p>“Beatrice,” Lucifer leaned in, his eyes seeking the child’s, almost beseeching her to believe him. Regardless of who she was, where she may have come from, why she was capable of the things she was, Lucifer could feel the power in the words that escaped him, the truth of the vow he gave, “I will <i>always</i> save you.”</p>
<p>Blinking slowly, Beatrice nodded her acceptance, flinging herself at Lucifer and squeezing him tight. “Can I really go to a ball?”</p>
<p>“Of course, we just need a minute to get you ready, and we’ll be off.” Lucifer stood, not bothering to warn her, just whipping out his wings and vanishing from the room. Reappearing instantly in his penthouse, he placed Beatrice carefully on her own two feet, taking her hand to lead her to her new bedroom. He hadn’t had time yesterday to show her the newer princess dresses her closet was filled with, and now he was glad. It was clearly an effective distraction, for the child had exclaimed in wonder and dove straight in, leaving him standing there marvelling at the speed at which she had recovered from the trauma of the evening. </p>
<p>Whilst he was sure the child was largely unaware of the intentions of the intruder to her bedroom, it was no doubt scary for her. Scary enough that she had screamed out to him, summoned him to her location with the echo of her fear. He shook himself out of his thoughts quickly, Beatrice’s reappearance with a particularly sparkly blue dress in hand spurring him into motion. Quickly assisting her in divesting of her pyjamas and into the glittery gown, Lucifer was efficient in his quick application of a subtle covering of make-up, highlighting her cheeks and eyes and masking the traces of tears and distress. It took slightly longer to detangle her locks, but he soon had them tamed, swept up and pinned in place with hairspray and a dazzling tiara. Leaving Beatrice to the finishing touches of a shrug and silver pair of sandals, Lucifer quickly replaced his snot encrusted suit jacket and exchanged his trousers for the pair that matched the new jacket, emerging to find the child admiring herself in the mirrors of her closet, a small smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Shall we?” He offered his hand, a sense of home settling in his chest at the easy acceptance of the child as he revealed his wings once more. She practically dove into his arms, fingers quickly stroking the soft plumage within reach of his shoulders before settling around his neck in a tight grip. Their disappearance barely disturbed the air of the penthouse as they made their way back to Penelope at the benefit. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Detective Decker closed her poorly repaired front door and promptly sank to her knees, despair, grief and anger trembling through her entire body. A sob wracked her body as it escaped her tight grip on her control. </p>
<p>The last of the uniformed officers had just left, instructing her to stay home and wait to be contacted. Whilst she knew it was protocol in this kind of situation, the fury at being ordered around when her daughter was missing was hard to control. She had come home late, having spent her evening on a stake-out with Detective Sebestjanowicz, whose own partner was on medical leave. </p>
<p>The stake-out had been a bust, but she had returned to find the door to her duplex wide open, the door hanging askew from a single hinge. She had instantly called for back-up, employing her training to enter the property gun first, finding Dan unconscious on the sofa, surrounded by empty beer bottles and half full ashtrays. Quickly determining he was definitely alive and presumably unharmed, she had prowled down the hallway, taking in the broken phone table and Trixie’s shattered doorway with her heart in her mouth. She had sunk to the floor, anguished sobs escaping her at the sight of the empty bedroom. Her little Monkey had been taken.</p>
<p>The unis had responded quickly to the scene, removing her from the property, supporting her and asking invasive questions whilst the scene was swept over, the crime scene investigators examining her home whilst the medics treated her husband. But all she could focus on was the fact that her daughter had been kidnapped. </p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time Trixie had been missing, having twice gone missing when in the care of Dan’s parents. The first time, they had been visiting LA, and had apparently lost her on Hollywood Boulevard. Luckily, her little Monkey had been taken to the local precinct by a random woman before she had even been reported as missing. She had been furious at both her parents and Dan, who had taken their side, suggesting that keeping an eye on a toddler was an impossible task. As no harm had been done, Chloe had bitterly swallowed her fury, accepting the poor apology she had been given and focusing on the fact that her daughter had been found and safely returned by a good samaritan. </p>
<p>The second time had been truly traumatising, as Trix had been reported missing, and not found for hours. Dan’s parents had once again been sightseeing, and not bothered to keep an eye on their granddaughter. LAPD had been scouring Griffith Park and waiting for the requested CCTV footage to be released to them when her mom had rang her, asking where to drop Trix back to. Her heart had leapt at that phonecall, and the explanation that a friend of her mom’s had found Trix and recognised her as Penelope’s granddaughter. She had been overwhelmed with relief and gratitude that her daughter was safe, and the confirmation that her little Monkey was unharmed and back in her arms had temporarily assuaged her curiosity and anger over the second incident. </p>
<p>That had, however, been the last straw when it came to Dan’s parents. Whilst they barely bothered to visit, despite only living down in Escondido, their lack of interest in Trixie and Chloe, combined with the utter lack of remorse in losing her daughter had resulted in one of the biggest fights she and Dan had ever had. The resulting rule that his parents had to be supervised when visiting Trixie had been enforced both times they had bothered to see her since then. But in the past few years, they hadn’t bothered with visiting, and this year, for the first time, hadn’t even bothered with a Christmas or birthday present. Dan had given no explanation, their communication was practically non-existent, their marriage rocky at best.</p>
<p>She held back a sob as she rested her head against the wall behind her. This was now the third time her baby girl had been missing, and this time, she was mad at herself as well as Dan. She had seen him pull away over the past year, spending more and more time at work, out of the house, with his buddies. Despite working in the same precinct, and occasionally partnering on cases, they had become two ships passing in the night. She had tried to make more of an effort, preparing date night dinners that had been scraped into the bin uneaten. Ensured they had time alone only for Dan to pick up an extra shift. Bitten her tongue when Dan had come home drunk and tried to pick fights, accusing her of cheating on him, throwing her previous career in her face. She had kept her head down for Trixie’s sake, not wanting to rock the boat at home or at work, but she couldn’t escape the guilt she felt now. She had known that their marriage was clearly over, that Dan wasn’t interested in spending time with Trixie or her anymore, his complete lack of attention, availability and appearances at events like anniversaries and school functions had been glaring neon signs, yet she had still agreed to take the late shift tonight. She had left her little Monkey safe in bed, and had returned to this.  </p>
<p>Wiping her eyes with her sleeve-covered fists, Chloe took a deep breath, playing over the facts she had overheard. Trixie’s door had been smashed from the inside, so whatever had happened, had happened inside the room. Whoever had escaped from inside the room had smashed up the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom, but there seemed to be no sign of damage or destruction in the living room or kitchen area beyond the smashed up phone table. With the only other real damage being the front door and Trixie’s bedroom door, the CSI's had been loud in their musing of what may have happened, and Chloe had a newfound appreciation for being a lot more subtle at crime scenes in future. </p>
<p>She bit her lip as she contemplated the scene she had observed. Dan was unconscious. Medics suspected his drink had been tampered with as he had no visible injuries, but was unable to be roused. There were beer bottles and ashtrays scattered around, and empty Doritos bags littered the floor. Clear signs that Dan hadn’t been alone. Trixie’s room was a further puzzle. Despite the damage apparently coming from the inside of the room, the room itself was only a bit messier than usual when Dan was left in charge. Trixie was quite a stubborn little girl, and fiercely independent, and so it was likely that the clothes spilling out of the drawers were the result of impromptu clothes changes, rather than a kidnapper taking the time to find her a suitable outfit. Her bedding had been taken for forensic examination, but Chloe had seen no indication of bloodshed in the bedroom. She held onto the hope that wherever she was, Trixie was unharmed, her head sinking back to look up at the ceiling, her view blurring through the tears that streamed down her cheeks.</p>
<p>Sliding her phone out of her jacket pocket, Chloe checked her battery level and ringtone volume, not wanting to miss any calls from the precinct. She stared, glassy eyed and slightly numb at her background image of Trixie, her face smeared in chocolate as she beamed at the camera. Her mom had sent her the picture a few weeks ago, having recently returned from filming in New York. Trixie had been thrilled her Nana had returned, and had promptly packed a bag and announced her intention to have a sleepover. Chloe took another deep breath at the memory of her baby’s smiling face, thumbing through her contacts and preparing herself for the call.</p>
<p>“Mom?” Her voice was a broken croak, her throat swollen and sore from her grief. She sniffed quickly, trying to pull herself together, “I know, I’m sorry to wake you.” She half listened to her mom’s enthusiastic recap of her evening at some Hollywood benefit, mentally building herself up to impart the bad news, wishing she had the kind of mother who would wonder what was wrong for her to be calling at 3am, but no. Penelope Decker was a force to be reckoned with, and Chloe knew it would be easier to allow her mom to tell her own news first. She ‘mmmm’d’ a few times, pretending to be listening whilst her mind ran through the horrors she knew could be likely scenarios for her daughter. It was this distraction that left her completely unprepared for the end of the tale, as Penelope described how happy Trixie had been to attend the ball with her. </p>
<p>Grief was swallowed by anger, fury zinging through her veins as she scrambled to her feet, snatching at the keys in the door, “Trixie’s with you?” she demanded, not even pausing to lock the door as it slammed shut behind her, too busy trying to unlock her cruiser with fumbling fingers. “I’m on my way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still August 2014...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the kudos and reviews and sticking with this as the story builds :) Much appreciated as a bright spot right now x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe burst through her mom’s front door with no other thoughts in her mind but to see and hold and smell and kiss her daughter. She had no recollection of her journey here, of even consciously deciding to park and exit the car. She couldn’t even say whether she’d left her keys in the car, or closed the car door behind her, her sole intention being to get to Trix, as fast as she could. </p>
<p>The anger she had felt burning through her veins had begun to dissipate in the relief that her little monkey was safe. Ignoring the appearance of her mom at the bottom of the stairs, she darted towards Trixie’s bedroom, sinking to her knees next to the bed, her hand trembling as she ran a gentle finger over her daughter’s brow. She leant forward, careful not to wake her as she pressed a soft kiss to her hair, inhaling the scent of shampoo, and what smelt like a concoction of hairspray and expensive cologne. She couldn’t help but release a strangled sob as the icy fist that had been clenched inside her rib cage for the past few hours finally eased it’s hold. </p>
<p>“Oh, Sweetheart,” Penelope came up behind her to lay her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, squeezing gently to reassure her as they both gazed at the slumbering child. “She’s fine. Come, tell me what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>Chloe couldn’t help but choke on her inhalation, fury rising up again, “What’s wrong!?” She hissed, jerking her eyes away from Trix to glare at her mother. “What’s wrong is that I thought my daughter had been <i>kidnapped!</i>” She rose to her feet, the chunky heeled boots on her feet giving her a slight edge in looking down at the leopard print pyjama clad actress. </p>
<p>Barging past her mother to pace away from where she may disturb Trixie, Chloe’s mind raced through all of the venomous things she wanted to spew, wanting desperately to hurt her mother the way she was feeling hurt. But ultimately, too many years of biting her lips in lieu of shouting, and keeping the peace stayed her tongue. Her shoulders slumped, and without a conscious thought, Chloe simply crumbled, dropping to the sofa to curl up against the arm, lacking the energy to even cry properly. </p>
<p>Penelope observed her daughter uncomfortably. She was feeling slightly guilty that Chlo had been so worried, but, in her defense, she had left her a message as soon as she could to let her know that Dan had been unable to take care of Trix, and so Lucifer had collected her and brought her to the gala. How he had managed to sweet talk them into letting a child enjoy the last hour of the strictly adults only event was a mystery, but one that Lucifer had brushed off with a cheeky smile. </p>
<p>“Sweetie?” Penelope prompted, taking a seat next to her daughter and patting her shoulder gently. “It’s okay. Trixie’s fine,” She gestured towards the downstairs bedroom helplessly. </p>
<p>Chloe simply hiccuped in response, her breath catching as she tried to calm herself and find the energy to talk now that the adrenaline had abandoned her to her misery. It felt awkward to have her mom patting her shoulder, but she was honestly relieved she hadn’t tried to hug her. Chloe had never really been into hugging, having lost the parent she was closest to, she hadn’t wanted the false hugs her mother bestowed on everyone she met. If she had tried to hug her, Chloe didn’t know if she’d have been more tempted to lash out or fall apart. She didn't know how she was going to be able to pull herself together again tonight. </p>
<p>“So you didn’t get my message?” </p>
<p>“No,” Chloe’s voice trembled, she cleared her throat, trying to swallow away the sore and swollen lump of her emotion that had lodged itself at the back of her throat. “No, I got home just after one, and the door, it was just hanging there, open.” She stopped to sniff, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a fist wrapped inside her sleeve. “Dan was there, the, uh, the medics said he’d been drugged.” She ignored her mom’s dramatic gasp, intent on getting it out. Her training niggling at her to overcome her emotions and deal with the situation. “The phone and that little side table had been smashed, all over the floor, and, uh-” She gulped a deep breath into her lungs, holding it for a count of five to calm herself. “Trixie’s door was ripped open, just broken in pieces in the hallway, and-, and she wasn’t there.” She finally raised her eyes to meet her mother’s, “She wasn’t there! I had no idea where my daughter was or what the hell happened in my home!” </p>
<p>Penelope swallowed, pained by her daughter’s anguish, and feeling guilty for not having questioned Lucifer too deeply when he had reappeared hand in hand with Trixie looking so adorable in her princess dress and tiara. “I’m so sorry Sweetie,” She ran her hand through Chloe’s messy locks, the ponytail barely holding her hair anymore she was so dishevelled. “I thought you knew, Dan apparently wasn’t able to take care of her, so Lucifer went to collect her.”</p>
<p>“Who!?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, who?” Penelope blurted, pulling her hand back as she stared at her daughter. </p>
<p>“What?” Chloe demanded furiously, “You sent some strange man to get Trix?”</p>
<p>“Chlo?” Penelope was bewildered, how did she not know who Lucifer was? “Dan was there, and then Lucifer went to get her from him," She frowned, "Did Dan not say anything?"</p>
<p>"He was <i>drugged</i> Mom! Unconscious!" </p>
<p>"Well then how did he manage to call Lucifer?" Penelope demanded.</p>
<p>"Who the hell is Lucifer!?"</p>
<p>“Dan <i>must</i> have called him, he definitely didn’t call me!”</p>
<p>“Dan was unconscious! Mom! Who the hell is Lucifer!?”</p>
<p>“He can’t have been unconscious the whole time Chlo,” Penelope rolled her eyes at Chloe’s inability to listen, she really was a stubborn one. “Dan probably just got too drunk as usual, he’s obviously got a problem honey.”</p>
<p>“Right now Mom, whether or not Dan has a drinking problem is <i>completely</i> besides the point,” Chloe gritted out. “Dan has been an asshole pretty much all year, and it’s probably my fault for leaving him with Trix when I knew better, but what I don’t know, is why the hell you and Dan felt it was acceptable for some stranger to go to my home, late at night, and take my daughter out of her bed!”  </p>
<p>"Lucifer, he’s her <i>real</i> dad, right?”</p>
<p>“What the fuck!?” Chloe didn’t usually resort to profanity, but at gone four in the morning, after the night she’d had, she was beyond censoring herself. “Who the <i>hell</i> is Lucifer?”  </p>
<p>“Dan, he said he wasn’t Trixie’s dad!” Penelope blurted, bewildered at the turn of the conversation, “And, and Lucifer, he’s been there for years, and he loves her so much!”</p>
<p>“Mom,” Chloe’s voice was a cold and steely growl as she eyed up her mother, “As much as it sucks to admit that my relationship with Dan is clearly over, I <i>know</i> he’s Trixie’s dad. So,” She exhaled slowly, reining in her ire, “Who the fuck is Lucifer, and what the hell is he doing with <i>my</i> daughter?”</p>
<p>Penelope frowned, her mind running over all of her interactions with Lucifer, trying to recall snippets of telephone conversations and casual interactions. She didn’t think Lucifer had actually come out and said he was Trixie’s father, but she had obviously been labouring under false pretences for quite some time. “He, he’s a really great guy. Charming, gorgeous, rich." She smiled tremulously, “I met him when Trixie was just so little, back when she was just starting to chatter away, you remember?”</p>
<p>Chloe simply stared in response, needing more information to calm her racing mind.</p>
<p>“Trixie, she was calling him Daddy. Right from the first time I met him, she seemed to know him. You remember how shy she was in new places and with new people? She just crawled right onto his lap and went to sleep! She was always so happy to see him!”</p>
<p>Penelope leant back into the sofa cushions, trying to recall her earlier interactions with Lucifer. It was strange, but he had just seamlessly slotted into their lives, she had just assumed that Chloe had had a bit of a fling and that for some reason, her and Dan were trying their best to make it work whilst poor Lucifer was trying to parent his daughter from afar. But, if he wasn’t Trixie’s real father, then who the hell was he?</p>
<p>“He’s been buying her presents, and, y'know, seeing her on birthdays and Christmas’, and taking care of her, picking her up from school, and my god Chlo, you should see her bedroom at his penthouse!”</p>
<p>Chloe exploded into motion, launched to her feet, her fists clenched so tightly she wouldn’t be surprised to see that she had drawn blood with her nails digging in to her palms to try and distract herself from the anger. “What the hell!?” She cried, whirling around to glare at her stupid mother, “You let some sicko, some random rich guy named <i>’Lucifer’</i>, around her, buy her stuff, and now you tell me he has a <i>bedroom</i> for her!? Does that not scream pedophile to you!?”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be so dramatic!” Penelope refuted, folding her arms, “It’s not like that! He is so good with her, she loves him!”</p>
<p>“Of course she does if he’s buying her stuff!” Choe rebutted furiously. She wanted to scream at the ignorance of her mother, the betrayal from both her and Dan. She was at the edge of what she could cope with without losing her temper and lashing out. She resumed her pacing, exhaustion kept at bay by her raging emotions and thoughts.    </p>
<p>"Honestly, Sweetie, it's not like that. He's taken such good care of her!" Penelope huffed. Honestly, Chloe could be so overdramatic sometimes. "He's been a far better Dad than Dan!"</p>
<p>"That’s not actually a big achievement Mom!"</p>
<p>"Well, <i>excuse me</i> for thinking that the incredibly good looking guy that looks <i>exactly</i> like Trixie, who knows her and loves her and buys a goddamn two hundred thousand dollar car to drive her around safely, might have tempted you away from that no good husband of yours! You never tell me anything Chlo!"</p>
<p>"So its <i>my</i> fault for not telling you about something that didn't happen, that I had no idea about!?" Chloe slumped back to the sofa, dropping her head into her hands, "My marriage is clearly over <i>now</i>, but why would you think that I would cheat on Dan? That I would have a baby with some random guy and expect Dan to raise her!?"</p>
<p>"Chloe, honey, I'm not judging, but honestly, Dan has always been a bastard. He’s never been there for you two like you needed. And, well, Lucifer is a great catch." Penelope chuckled, and Chloe found herself wondering what the hell could possibly be funny at this moment. Her daughter had been exposed to some sicko she didn't even know, her marriage had clearly fallen apart beyond repair, and her mom was apparently disappointed that she <i>hadn't </i>cheated on her husband. </p>
<p>"Mom, first thing in the morning, I am getting a lawyer, and a restraining order or two."</p>
<p>"Chlo, it's almost five in the morning on a Sunday, you're not gonna get anything sorted today. Why don't you just lay down and get some sleep?" </p>
<p>"Because my daughter was apparently <i>not</i> kidnapped by some psycho in a home invasion, but was instead taken by some sicko who you were on a date with!" Chloe burst out, "How the hell am I supposed to have a nap when I'm worried sick that my baby has been exposed to god knows what, and that you've not only known about it, you've been encouraging it!"</p>
<p>"Chlo, I'm sorry." Penelope extended her hand, reaching out to take her daughter’s hand in hers. Stroking the back of it gently, she considered what to say for the best. "I am sorry, I honestly thought you already knew him and what was happening. I mean, he was with me tonight, but not as a date, you know?"</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes, biting back the snarky retort that jumped to mind. After all, she knew her mom really did still love and miss her dad, even if she did act like a total cougar sometimes. "I just," She pushed her hair back behind her ears with a huff, "I just don't know how to deal with all of this right now," she admitted softly. </p>
<p>“Well, first off,” Penelope once again smoothed her daughter’s hair away from her forehead with a gentle smile, “Let’s pull this bed out, and you can lay down. Trixie’s right there, and she can see you when she wakes up. You can worry about repairing the doors and checking on Dan once you’re rested.”</p>
<p>Chloe got back to her feet slowly, chewing on her lip as she contemplated her mother’s plan. She did need to think things through, and yeah, it was unlikely she was going to get a judge to sign off a temporary restraining order on a Sunday, but she wasn’t going to admit how tired she was, even if she supposed it was pretty obvious. Assisting with tugging the sofa into a small double bed, she shoved the oversized pillows down the gap at the top of the mattress, and sank down onto the pull out bed with a sigh. “Thank you,” she murmured, looking down at her knees rather than up at her mother as she spoke. Maybe a chance to lie down and plan her next steps was the right thing to do. </p>
<p>“Of course Sweetie,” Penelope leant to press a kiss to her crown, “You get some rest.”</p>
<p>“We still need to talk about this,” Chloe’s voice was firm as she raised her head, reaching out to graze her hand alongside her mother’s, forcing her mother to pause, “We have a lot to discuss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>November 2014... Not so much in the way of conversation or confrontation yet. It's coming!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the love this little story has received in the past 2 months. I am continually blown away by the positive encouragement within this forum and fandom, so thank you, I truly appreciate it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe swept her hair back off of her forehead, exasperated with the strands that kept escaping, blown about by the air conditioning unit above her and distracting her when she was trying to focus. It had been a ridiculously difficult couple of months since Trixie had been presumed kidnapped, and she was finding it more and more difficult to keep up with the crapload of work that was piled on her desk by her asshole ex. </p>
<p>Having been blindsided by whatever the hell had happened that night, she had completely forgotten to call off the search for Trix, and as a result, had been dressed down at work for the waste of resources that had ensued in the Amber Alert, whilst Dan had gotten nothing but sympathy and support for his part in getting drunk and somehow drugged unconscious.</p>
<p>Speaking of her asshole ex, who had evidently given himself the day off, she was sick and tired of him leaving her with his paperwork to complete. His attitude since that traumatic night had been sickening, and she was fed up with the dirty looks and snide comments from her coworkers as they supported Dan and shunned her. She wasn’t sure what was worse, having to work with people she probably couldn’t trust to keep her alive, or Dan’s charade of pretending to care what had happened to their daughter when in public, and shrugging it off as if she had imagined it when they were alone. In his mind, it was just a minor miscommunication, where Penelope had called and left a message on the answering machine to let Chloe know that she had Trixie. He didn’t seem to care that the entire phone and the table it had sat on had been destroyed, as had Trixie’s door, and their front door, whilst he had been drugged unconscious on the sofa. Analysis of his blood had confirmed that he had essentially been roofied, and Chloe was beyond suspicious when he didn’t seem to think it was anything beyond a harmless prank by their colleagues, who he insisted had brought him the beers but not stuck around. </p>
<p>That was clearly a lie, as blood on the remnants of their broken table had been a match to Detective Jackson, and fingerprints on the beer bottles had confirmed it. Despite a state-wide APB, there had been no sighting of him since that night. Dan had sworn that he had no idea what had happened beyond watching the football with a few beers. She had snuck a look at the notes of the case a number of times over the past few months, and had been heartbroken but unsurprised to see the lack of effort her colleagues were putting into the case. </p>
<p>Her first peek at the case file had indicated fingerprints of Detective Andrew Jackson, Detective Malcolm Graham and Detective Daniel Espinosa, as well as one other unidentified person, presumed male from the size of the finger prints. A note at the bottom of the page gave an indication that the scene in the hallway had been suspiciously clean of any evidence, making Chloe suspicious that whatever had happened had been planned, rather than opportunistic. Surely nobody went to watch the game and have a few beers with the intent to scrub the scene? The next time Chloe had managed to take a peek, hoping to see at least a transcript of an interview with Dan or Malcolm, that evidence was completely missing, along with any indication of Malcolm’s presence that night. The third time, Chloe had been furious to find a case closure slip, authorised by Dan himself as the department’s senior detective. </p>
<p>The resulting row had seen the final door slam of their marriage, and she had quickly moved herself and Trixie into her mother’s beach house, grateful to have her mom’s support, even if she did still resent her for her part in this twisted tale. Her mom, who had apparently been supporting some stranger who had taken it upon himself to pretend to be Trixie’s dad, was still claiming to be innocent of any blame in the situation. Despite the fact that this guy had not only been responsible for the not-kidnapping of her daughter, but probably also the breakdown of her marriage. </p>
<p>Even Dan was convinced that this crazy bastard was Trixie’s father instead of him, and it had taken until just two weeks ago for that argument to be put to bed, with Dan eventually agreeing to sign and submit a Voluntary Declaration of Paternity form rather than forcing Trixie to undertake any DNA tests or attend any court hearings. His new lawyer had encouraged them to continue to discuss and mediate their differences in order to make the split easier for Trixie. Whilst Chloe was all for minimising the damage for Trixie, it was a relief, but also somewhat annoying to have to be the responsible one all of the time, whilst Dan was clearly free to do what he wanted and play the victim. Presumably, he was the one who had told their colleagues that she was the reason their marriage had ended, and despite their recent progress, he didn’t seem quick to correct anyone’s assumptions.</p>
<p>Feelings of failure and shame had warred with her anger and sense of betrayal at the dissolution of her marriage, but she had fought to maintain a professional composure within the precinct. It was a boy’s club through and through, and she was under no illusion that most of the precinct seemed to side with Dan in the split, believing she had cheated on him. It was infuriating, but she had quickly learned that protesting the truth was pointless, nobody wanted to hear it. They were all too busy blaming her, talking about her and taking advantage of Dan’s seniority to reassign paperwork her way.</p>
<p>Chloe tried to focus again on the report she was trying to finish, but the frequent lagging of the precinct WiFi on her surface tablet was driving her as crazy as her thoughts of Dan did. She could go home and take it with her, finishing up on her own time and more reliable WiFi, but that would mean heading back to an empty home. Her mom had returned to New York to continue filming the second season of her show, and for the first time since she had moved out, Dan would be the one collecting Trixie from school and keeping her for the weekend. </p>
<p>She wasn’t stupid enough to believe he actually wanted to, knowing that his lawyer had advised it would likely reduce the child support payments when the divorce was finalised, but she had agreed for Trixie’s sake. She didn’t want to be blamed when Trixie was older for restricting her contact with her dad, she had seen the results of those kinds of decisions and didn’t want that for her little Monkey. But then again, she didn’t really want to let her go this weekend, knowing that it would be the first time in a long time that Trix was out of her sight, and thus, her care was out of her control. Still, she was still able to track her daughter, thanks to a friend in the FBI. Trixie had gotten her ears pierced before her mom had left for New York, a surprise (and argument with her mom) that had provided a perfect opportunity. Whilst one small silver stud was just that, the other was now a tiny tracker, linked to an app on her new phone. Just to be cautious, Chloe had also spent a fortune on a teddy bear that came equipped with both a tiny camera and microphone behind its glassy eyes and button nose, recording directly onto a storage device embedded into the soft plush of the toy. She knew she was being paranoid, but she felt far more confident letting Trixie stay with Dan knowing that she could locate her daughter anytime she needed to, and could provide A/V evidence should anything happen again.</p>
<p>Any evidence had to be better than the complete mess of missing evidence, lies and cover-ups, not to mention the insane story Trixie had told her about flying to the ball dressed as Cinderella, with this Lucifer guy pretending to be an angel. Having looked him up on the database as soon as she could, her suspicions had only increased when she couldn’t find any real details, and what was on public record was paltry, nothing going back beyond 2011.</p>
<p>It had been infuriating when the responses she had had from both her mom and Dan, when she had demanded to speak to this guy, were to inform her that he was unavailable or that she should already know how to find him. She had taken it upon herself to visit each of the addresses on record for him, but had been left standing outside of gated villas and ridiculously opulent mansions, unable to access penthouse apartments and out of luck in a Hollywood nightclub, only to be told each time she attempted to track him down that he was out of town on business. Even more infuriating was that Lt. Monroe, her lawyer, and the family court judge she had spoken to had all been somewhat sympathetic, but without any proper evidence of wrongdoing, her requests for a restraining order against the guy had floundered. </p>
<p>Subtle interrogation of Trix had revealed a strange mixture of fantasy and deception that she had found hard to stomach. Trixie couldn’t remember much about when she first met this guy, but had seemed thrilled that her mom knew about Lucifer. She had regaled Chloe with elaborate tales about trips to Santa Monica pier, and Venice beach, and a space themed soft play and closet full of dressing up costumes, and angel wings and being flown across the whole city when bad men had come. The trained detective in her had listened intently, making detailed notes as soon as Trixie had excused herself to go and play in her new room at Nana’s. </p>
<p>She had taken it upon herself since to make sure she knew exactly where Trixie was at all times, and since she had found herself relegated to paperwork more and more, she had taken advantage and picked Trixie up from school herself every night. She may as well take advantage of the slow death of her second career to ensure her daughter’s safety, after all, nothing was going to be more important than making sure Trixie was safe, despite what her mom insisted about this guy.</p>
<p>Chloe brushed her hair away from her face once more, accepting defeat with her tablet and the stupid WiFi. Jerking it out of its keyboard dock, she was just dropping it into her bag when Lt. Monroe appeared, a carefully manicured eyebrow raising at Chloe’s clear intent to depart. </p>
<p>“WiFi keeps dropping out,” Chloe rushed to explain, a polite smile on her face, “I thought I’d get it finished at home instead.”</p>
<p>“Body just dropped,” Monroe gave her a rare smile, a welcome change from the hostile looks the others usually gave, holding out a folder for Chloe to take. </p>
<p>Accepting it with a nod, Chloe waited until the Lieutenant moved on before she dropped her bag onto her desk to open the folder. It had been a while since she had been granted a real case, something she was sure Dan was responsible for, although she was hesitant to ostracise herself any further by drawing attention to it. Scanning the information she had whilst digging for her keys, she rolled her eyes. Lovely, a shooting in a strip mall parking lot. Just what she wanted to deal with on a Friday afternoon.  </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Lucifer sank back against the jets of his hot tub, a sigh escaping him at the relief of being able to sit and rest in relative peace. He had collected Beatrice from school earlier that day, his first full weekend with the little urchin stretching ahead of him after not seeing her for almost ten weeks. </p>
<p>It had taken a while to track down the deviants at the helm of the organisation that had presumed Beatrice was for them to take. The two he had caught in the act had been dealt with, initially by him, but he had eventually handed them over to Maze, and her investigations had eventually led them to a sickening network of senior officials within State and Federal organisations that had been trafficking vulnerable innocents such as Beatrice. The wrath of the Lord of Hell had taken some time to impart, and he had been sickened to find that some of the sick bastards had expected him to have been on their side when he had revealed his true identity. He was pleased to say that he had firmly disabused them of that notion before they had departed this plane, and was confident that between Maze and himself, it had been made perfectly clear that Beatrice was protected by the Devil himself, and that any abuse of innocents was not going to be tolerated. Not that it mattered once Maze had had her way with them. Still, it was important to send a clear message, and Lucifer was finally satisfied that his message had been delivered loud and clear to those who thought they could escape justice and punishment thanks to their positions of power.  </p>
<p>But still, the thought that he was supposedly in favour of child trafficking, just because he was the devil? It had sickened him, and despite what he had told Maze, it <i>had</i> upset him to realise that even after so many years of being free upon Earth, of interacting with humans and satisfying <i>their</i> filthy desires, <i>he</i> was still the one viewed as Evil. </p>
<p>He had initially felt the need to hide away, or as Maze called it, ‘sulk’. But had quickly realised that isolating himself in his penthouse and indulging in his favourite drugs didn’t give him any sense of peace. He had instead craved the comfort of Beatrice’s small arms wound around his neck. The sense of peace that pervaded his senses when she smiled and giggled was far more of an intoxicating high than any of the drugs he had sampled lately. That had led him to further his investigation into Beatrice’s appearance and strange connection to him, which had provided further issues he had struggled to comprehend, which was why he had taken so long to seek out her company once more. </p>
<p>Having tried to reach out to Penelope, he was frustrated to find that her telephone number was no longer in service, and Maze’s tracking skills had identified that she was now back in New York, presumably for another long spell of filming. It had aggravated him, but having seen for himself that the small duplex Beatrice had previously resided in was now empty and available for rent, he had seen no other option but to reach out to Detective Dick. </p>
<p>A few free drinks and some interesting negotiations later, Lucifer had agreed to provide funds for a quality lawyer, and Detective Dick had in turn provided a form that declared Lucifer to have officially taken over his rights to parentage of Beatrice. Barely a week later, Detective Dick had returned with some sort of custody agreement, signed and notarised in agreeance that Lucifer would collect the child from school every other Friday, and deliver the child back to school the following Monday morning. </p>
<p>Whilst Lucifer was curious that the delicious looking Chloe Decker was too busy to meet him in person to discuss Beatrice, he was nonetheless grateful that Detective Dick and the expensive lawyer had done as agreed, acting as negotiators and providing a stable arrangement for the benefit of Beatrice. It was only now that he finally had her near, safely tucked into her bed down the hallway, that he truly felt that he could relax.   </p>
<p>They had driven to Lux via a quick stop for some suitable clothes for the weekend, as well as new jewellery, as she had managed to lose her new earrings at school after removing them for some kind of activity session. Having purchased enough outfits for any occasion, plus a few necklaces to go with the range of colourful jewelled studs for her ears, they had swung by one of his favourite restaurants, collecting bags and bags of take-out that they had enjoyed, spread out in what Beatrice had called a ‘carpet picnic’ in the cinema room, where she had introduced him to the strange world of animated characters in Wreck it Ralph. Maze had joined them at the end of the film, and had instigated an evening of fun through various tracking games within Beatrice’s playrooms, wearing her out before bedtime. </p>
<p>Lucifer was well aware that his demoness was attempting to train Beatrice, but was adamant that the child was to demonstrate success throwing velcro balls onto the set targets on the sticky wall before she graduated to any kind of weapon. Maze had begrudgingly agreed, but Lucifer knew her well enough to know that she was also having fun with Beatrice, having slipped into a role that provided both companionship and mentoring, as well as fierce protection for the ward of her Lord and Master. </p>
<p>“Lucifer?” Beatrice’s small voice was barely audible over the hum of the jets and filters. Stretching back to shut off the jets, Lucifer turned his full attention to the small child as she stood uncertainly in the open doorway. </p>
<p>“Yes, Darling?” Lucifer queried, standing to exit the tub, wrapping himself in a towelling robe and encouraging Beatrice to join him on the patio furniture. He waited patiently whilst she snuggled into his side, her face half buried in the soft fabric.</p>
<p>“Are you my new Daddy?”  </p>
<p>If anything, that had not been what he had expected to hear. He was anticipating some kind of complaint that she perhaps had been disturbed by some unfamiliar noise, or woken and forgotten where she was. He had expected that her first night sleeping in the room would be an adjustment, for both of them. He would never have predicted having sole responsibility for a six-year old for an entire weekend before this year, but when Detective Dick had proposed it, he had found it impossible not to imagine it, not to <i>desire</i> it. “Why do you ask?” </p>
<p>“Mommy said I was going to Daddy’s for the weekend, and he was picking me up from school.” She grinned shyly up at him, her eyes sparkling in the low lighting of the balcony, “And then you picked me up and I’m spending the whole weekend here, so you must be my new Daddy!”</p>
<p>“Ah, well,” Lucifer paused, not wanting to mislead the child, nor upset her. “Whilst I am not your biological father, I have agreed with your previous parent to assume such a role.” The child’s screwed up face evinced her incomprehension, causing Lucifer to reassess his approach. He smiled softly, his hand taking her tiny one within his and turning her gently so that she sat sideways on his knee, eyes fixed on his own. “I would very much like to be your new Daddy, if that is what you would like?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>December 2014</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, just to make it clear, I have not forgotten about this fic, and have every intention of posting as frequently as I can until it's all up here and shared with you, however, I am currently dealing with my own health issues (being partially paralysed makes it very difficult to type), and insane expectations of my job, as well as dealing with recent cancer diagnoses of both a parent and grandparent, whilst dealing with the additional crap of living and working in a pandemic in a country where the government couldn't tell their arse from their elbow. As such, I appreciate all of the positive comments and constructive feedback this fic has received, it truly has inspired me to keep going when things have been extremely tough. I cannot guarantee I'll be able to update as frequently as before, but I will do my best, and I will not be abandoning this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer sighed deeply, his head falling back against the high leather back of his seat, the steady vibration of the aircraft lulling his muscles into relaxation, his head lolling to one side where he could keep an eye on Beatrice as she slept. </p>
<p>He was quite exhausted from their weekend activities, but he had to admit, the physicality of the activities hadn’t drained him quite so much as the emotions he had experienced had. His usual experiences of intimacy were purely physical, but these weekends with Beatrice were introducing him to other means of intimacy that he hadn’t truly experienced before. This weekend had been their first time where he had had no one else to rely on, but also their first time together where Beatrice had truly been unhappy, and whilst he now felt proud of how he had managed it, he could admit to himself that he had been unsure a few times.   </p>
<p>He had picked her up from school as usual on Friday afternoon, and she had been unusually withdrawn. Rather than regaling him with speedy chatter, recounting her experiences at school, she had handed him a large folded sheet of faded green sugar paper, covered in garish seasonal stencilled drawings, that contained a number of other pieces of ‘artwork’. He had been sorely tempted to vigorously shake the homemade folder to dislodge as much glitter as he could before permitting it inside his car, but Beatrice’s quiet demeanor and sad expression had stopped him. </p>
<p>“Beatrice, darling?” He tilted her chin up gently as he placed her on her car seat, and tucked her artwork in the footwell carefully beside her schoolbag. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Beatrice had simply shaken her head, allowing her dark locks to fall down across her face. Lucifer had accepted her silence, respecting her choice to not talk just yet. Instead, he had pressed a gentle kiss to her head, and reminded her to buckle up. He had driven them back to Lux, quietly singing along to the radio, his concern for Beatrice’s welfare growing by the mile. </p>
<p>Once they had made themselves at home with snacks, Beatrice snuggled under a fluffy blanket on the sofa, staring blankly at the TV screen, Lucifer had cautiously opened the makeshift folder, praising Beatrice’s drawing skills as he revealed her Christmas crafts one by one. Encouraging her to choose which ones she wanted to keep here and which ones she would prefer to take home to her mother, Lucifer found himself growing more and more distressed by her quiet sadness. It had taken him a while to draw her into a conversation regarding her plans with her mother and grandmother for Christmas, but eventually Beatrice had cautiously opened up, quietly explaining how her recollection of the events of last December had scared her when Santa had apparently visited the school today. </p>
<p>She had apparently been so distraught by the memories of being held at gunpoint, that her teacher had taken her aside from the rest of the class, distracting her with craft activities whilst the rest of the children had enjoyed party games with Santa. It was only as she had been ready to leave school at the end of the day that she had realised that all of the other children had gotten to see Santa and tell him what they wanted for Chrstmas, receiving a small gift, and she had not.</p>
<p>Having very little comprehension of the importance of Santa, Lucifer had instead focused on the child’s desire to pass on her Christmas wish list to this phony character. Within the hour, he had arranged for a private jet to be waiting at LAX, had retrieved his folder of paperwork detailing Beatrice’s new identity as a Morningstar from his safe, filled his money clip with both dollars and euros from his cash stash and a change of clothes for each of them from their respective closets, and had ushered his little Princess back into the car.  </p>
<p>He supposed he hadn’t quite considered the plan fully, having failed to realise that the journey from Los Angeles to Finland would take more than fifteen hours, and that was <i>without</i> the difference in time zones, but he couldn’t regret even a moment of the long flight when Beatrice had first disembarked and seen the snow for herself. Her little face had simply lit up with glee, her eyes shining with delight as she queried whether they could build a real snowman. Lucifer had been so relieved to see the joy in her expression that he couldn’t bring himself to deny her anything she had asked for.  </p>
<p>Their first stop upon arrival at the resort had been to claim the warm clothing and boots that were necessary in the arctic temperatures, but following that, Lucifer had revelled in Beatrice’s joy, assisting her in building a snowman almost as tall as he, snapping photographs as often as he felt brave enough to remove a glove to use the new smartphone he had purchased. </p>
<p>His failure to consider time zones had meant that it was already mid-afternoon when they had arrived, and their location and season had meant that it was already twilight by the time they had started building their snowman outside of their log cabin, but Lucifer had been gratified to share the enjoyment of the activity, revelling in the simplicity of it all.</p>
<p>From there, they had spent the rest of the evening corralled into small groups, each led by a psychotically cheery human dressed as an elf. Crammed into a timber framed hut that doubled as a dining room, the noise and smells were quite overpowering, but Lucifer was pleased to see Beatrice trying the traditional dishes offered, and making conversation with the other children at their table, her sadness from the previous day ameliorated in her excitement to see Santa that evening. Lucifer had found the children’s excitement difficult to stomach at times, particularly the volume of their shrieks and shouts, but he had borne it both silently, and sober, to his surprise. </p>
<p>They had followed their meal up with a traditional husky sleigh ride, which Beatrice had loved, taking the reins with confidence as the wind whistled past them, the twilight skies of the wintry evening glowing incredible shades that were rarely seen in California. He had held on to her securely in their narrow sledge, his own enjoyment of the method of transport somehow magnified by hers. The melancholy of the previous day had been completely banished by the time they had drawn closer to the small Saami village destination that claimed to be Santa’s Lapland home. </p>
<p>Whilst sceptical of the concept of a fat man in a suit that delivered gifts to well-behaved children across the world in a single night, Lucifer had found himself unwilling to spoil Beatrice’s delusions, instead, he had watched proudly as she had faced her fears, sitting next to the old man in the deep red and white fur suit and sharing her small list of gift requests. Her enthusiasm had been contagious, and Lucifer had even found himself smiling at other parents and offspring during the rest of the evening festivities, snapping away on his phone during the Graduation Ceremony that had been held to congratulate the spawn on their achievements in helping the strange people pretending to be elves and visiting Santa. </p>
<p>Lucifer had memorized each and every request of Beatrice’s as she had spoken to Santa, and with her new found friends, and when Beatrice had finally fallen asleep snuggled into a mound of furry blankets in their log cabin, he had sent a message to Maze, relaying each item on Beatrice’s wish list clearly. He may not be spending the day with Beatrice on the 25th, but he was adamant that his little Princess received everything she wanted this year, even if he only had a few days in which to arrange it all. After all, the world had decided that Christmas was a time for giving, and for the first time, Lucifer felt compelled to join in with them. </p>
<p>He had managed to get some sleep in the log cabin, but hadn’t fully relaxed. Sleeping in a wooden building heated by a roaring log fire may look aesthetically pleasing, but Lucifer hadn’t trusted it, not wanting Beatrice to wake up and venture too close, or for it to die out and Beatrice to become too cold. Each creak and crack of the logs or trees outside had seen him jerking awake, unable to relax at all. He told himself that his body was still on LA time, where it was still yesterday afternoon, and that he was a creature of light and fire, so naturally he was uncomfortable in the freezing tundra of the arctic circle, but he knew it was more than that. </p>
<p>He didn’t often let his thoughts linger on the emotions he had begun to experience when being Beatrice’s father, too uncomfortable to examine for any length of time. Logically, Lucifer had been fully aware of the patheticness of his excuses, after all, what was there that was brave enough to take on the Devil? But still, he couldn’t quite pinpoint why he felt so uncomfortable being solely responsible for the child, so far away from their home in LA. </p>
<p>Instead, he had lain awake, his eyes drawn to the flickering brightness of the flames, his ears attuned to the soft susurrus of Beatrice’s breathing. His mind had wandered freely, reminiscing about his journey to fatherhood, the choices that had brought him here to the other side of the globe on the teardrops of a six year old. Despite the frequent negative comments from Maze, and the thankfully infrequent visits from his eldest brother throughout the years, he didn’t regret a thing. He was hesitant to admit it, but he was truly happy. Beatrice may not be his biological offspring in the conventional human sense, but she was certainly his in his heart. He couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore, after just two months he was proud to admit that her fortnightly visits brought a completely unanticipated level of joy to his life as surely as her name suggested. </p>
<p>It felt like he had barely drifted off to sleep when Beatrice had woken him, begging to be allowed back outside to play in the snow before they had to leave. He had indulged her requests, bargaining only that she ate a full breakfast in the resort dining room before they once again rolled snowballs into snowmen, decorating them with twigs and miniature pinecones pulled straight from the trees. Lucifer was relieved to see that Beatrice had fully regained her usual cheer, their visit to see Santa seemingly satisfying her feeling of missing out whilst at school. He had been happy to play with her, and to step back and watch with a smile as she had joined in with some of the other children who had come out to play. </p>
<p>It seemed that their spontaneous trip to Europe had been successful in taking her mind off of the fact that last time she had seen Santa had been a traumatic experience, and her constant chatter whilst she played had kept up until it was time to depart. She had been somewhat sad to wave goodbye to the elves as their transport pulled away, but her excitement about telling Maze, her friends and her mother about their adventure in Lapland had kept her going for a further few hours. It wasn’t until she had eaten her fill of burger and fries, followed by sweet pancakes and jam in the airport that she had started to flag, the silences between her chatter growing longer.</p>
<p>Lucifer wasn’t surprised to have had to carry her onto their plane when it was finally ready, the busy day out in the fresh air, combined with the fact that her little body was half on California time still didn’t help. Lucifer was amused to note that the sun having set in the afternoon had tricked her into thinking it was already nighttime, and he was grateful that their private flight meant that he could fully relax. There was nowhere Beatrice could wander off to, no one that would harm her whilst she slept in the seat next to him. There were just two pilots who were busy in the cockpit, and the lovely Matthew who was responsible for keeping them comfortable and well fed on their journey.    </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Lucifer allowed himself to succumb to the comfort of sleep, confident that this weekend had been the right decision in cheering Beatrice up. She may have some difficult memories of various incidents with her previous father, but he was confident that he could help her to build new memories, as her new father. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Chloe heaved a sigh of relief as she closed the front door softly behind her. She kicked off her boots and tiptoed through the silent lounge, using the twinkling lights of the Christmas decorations to guide her in making a drink, not wanting to disturb Trix in the middle of the night. Poking her head through the half open doorway, Chloe couldn’t help but smile at her little monkey wrapped up in her blankets like a burrito. She had missed the excitement of tucking her into bed on Christmas Eve, but was grateful her mom had been home and able to spend Christmas with them, saving her from having to rely on a babysitter on Christmas Eve.</p>
<p>It had been a strange week, having taken Monday and Tuesday off from work to spend with Trix and her mom, who had just flown back for the holidays, but having been scheduled for a split shift today, Christmas Eve, she had had to be at the precinct as the Detective on duty from 8am until noon, and from 8pm until midnight. Whilst she was grateful that she had been granted the next week off to spend with Trixie, barring any major incidents occurring within the city limits in that time, she had been too busy trying to make this Christmas magical for her little monkey to have truly had any time to relax.   </p>
<p>Their first Christmas together as a family of two was strange, but Chloe couldn’t deny it was somewhat liberating to not have to factor anyone else in to their plans. Last year she had been so busy between work and taking care of Trixie whilst school was out, that Dan was far more of a hindrance than a help. The one thing he had done, taking Trix to the precinct organised festive party to see Santa, he had somehow messed up, as Trixie had been petrified of Santa afterwards, not wanting to talk about the party at all. Dan had simply shrugged when she had tried to find out what on earth had happened to upset her so much.</p>
<p>She hadn’t spoken much about Santa at all this year, not wanting to upset Trixie, and also not wanting to get her hopes up. Christmas was running on a tight budget this year, and whilst she knew she could dip into the money that Dan’s new lawyer had set up in an account for the monthly child support payments, she hadn’t wanted to take any money from what she felt was rightfully her daughter’s unless she absolutely had to. </p>
<p>Dan had been remarkably quiet about the whole child support payments since they had settled their separation and begun the divorce proceedings. Chloe was grateful his new lawyer seemed to have sorted everything out so efficiently, as her own lawyer had been getting extremely frustrated with the lack of progress they had made before this woman had come along. In just two months they had finalised the separation of their finances, their belongings and their custody of Trix, making a mockery of her efforts in the 3 months preceding that. </p>
<p>She still didn’t trust Dan fully, especially not after the expensive GPS earrings had conveniently been lost at school, and the even more expensive surveillance bear had yet to be returned. Trix had acknowledged that the bear sat on her bed at her Dad’s but Chloe was in no doubt that it had run out of power to record anything at this point. Still, she couldn’t begrudge her daughter maintaining a relationship with her dad, and whilst Trixie had been unsure before the first weekend visit, she had been eager for each subsequent visit, so Chloe had kept her thoughts to herself.</p>
<p>Whilst she was still uncomfortable with waving goodbye to Trix every other Friday morning and not seeing her again until the following Monday afternoon, she was so relieved that Dan seemed to have stepped up, that she was able to listen to Trix share her excitement over what she had done with her Daddy without a single grimace. Sure, there had been a lot of stories about take-out meals and indulging in desserts, movies that were probably not 100% suitable for a child, and a number of stories involving another woman, but Trix was happy, and Chloe was trying to convince herself that that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>She had finally, and briefly, met this new woman on Monday when Trix had been dropped home. As usual, Dan had ignored her calls and texts about their plans for drop offs, but this new woman had instead dropped Trixie home. Chloe’s initial impression had been way off what she had expected. With a name like <i>Maisie</i>, Chloe had expected Dan to have hooked up with a young blonde, probably a quiet and subservient type, as that was what he had seemed to expect from her so often. But that was definitely not the case. This woman, with her intense make-up, tight braids that wove into long loose dark tresses and skin tight leather looking pants wouldn’t look out of place in a brothel or police line-up. Chloe had been quite stunned, but she had held her tongue, smiling politely and thanking her for taking care of Trix. The dominatrix looking woman had softened somewhat when Trix had thrown her arms around her in a genuine hug before bumping fists and wishing her a merry Christmas. Yes, it stung to think that Dan had moved on and introduced a new woman to their daughter, and she was pissed that he seemed to have delegated his parental responsibility once again, but she was grateful that this woman appeared to genuinely care for Trixie, so had simply smiled and thanked her again, closing the door to welcome her baby home with a hug.</p>
<p>Finishing the last of her rapidly cooling herbal tea, Chloe leant back on the sofa, mentally organising the days ahead of them. It would be Christmas in the morning, the presents were all wrapped and just needed to be placed under the tree now that Trixie was fast asleep. Maintaining the illusion of Santa visiting had been fairly simple, as the gifts had been wrapped and stored out of sight and reach of inquisitive children over the weekends she had been with Dan. The ham and all the trimmings had been prepared as much as possible for their dinner tomorrow, and there was very little else to be done other than enjoy time together as a family. The few days after Christmas they would spend visiting her father’s grave, and making memories with Trixie with trips to the movies and other things she had been asking to do in the school break before she would once again. </p>
<p>Chloe had felt bad they they hadn’t been able to find the time to take a trip out to a California Christmas at the Grove to see the lights and snow, as she had previously promised they would go, knowing that Trixie had been keen to see real snow, rather than the foam stuff they sprayed around at the mall each year. Unfortunately, they had had to collect Penelope from the airport on Monday night, and she had made reservations for them for a restaurant a friend of hers owned last night, and as Chloe had had to work this evening, they had been unable to go at all. Thankfully, Trixie hadn’t been fussed, instead, regaling them with stories of what she had gotten up to with Dan over the weekend. </p>
<p>Chloe had taken it with a smile, stamping down on the hurt she had felt at hearing how Dan appeared to have gone out of his way to provide a magical weekend, visiting an amazing sounding Christmas farm with snow and reindeer and dog sleds and a Santa’s grotto and elves. If only he had put half as much effort into organising and attending such activities with Trixie before all of this, perhaps they wouldn’t even be in this situation?   </p>
<p>Shaking away those <i>what if’s</i>, Chloe forced herself to get up, tiptoeing through the bungalow to retrieve the gifts from their various hiding spots, arranging three neat little piles of gifts under the twinkling tree ready for the morning. Taking one last look before she made her way up to bed, Chloe couldn’t help but smile. She may not have been able to buy Trixie everything she had wanted, but she knew her daughter would be gracious with what she did receive, and that they would be happy, making new memories in their new family dynamic. Co-parenting with Dan wasn’t easy, but Trixie was happy, and that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4 months of relative peace before it all hits the fan...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the incredibly long delay, and a huge thank you to all who have read, left kudos and comments. Life has been rather bleak and these notifications have been a ray of light :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective Decker straightened up, arching her back, leaning to the side to try to alleviate the tension and aching muscles in her neck and shoulders as she waited outside of her daughter’s school. She was dreading the look of disappointment on her daughter’s face when she realised she wouldn’t be getting her weekend with her Dad. Despite Chloe’s initial hesitance, Trixie had absolutely loved her weekends with Dan over the past few months, coming back each time full of chatter about the things they had done, the movies they had watched and the junk food they had eaten. Whilst Chloe had smiled and nodded and enthused with her daughter, inside, she had been using one of her favourite tricks to calm her temper: writing swear words on the roof of her mouth with the tip of her tongue. It had never failed to get her through difficult conversations, and knowing that Dan was happy to spoil their daughter on their court mandated weekends, when he hadn’t bothered doing anything of the sort in the few years prior to this, was beyond infuriating. And now, she would once more be the one picking up the pieces of her little girl’s heart when she was let down again.</p>
<p>Trixie was due to be collected from school by Dan this weekend, as their legal agreement dictated, yet it appeared that he had mysteriously vanished. Their Lieutenant had called her into her office as soon as she had arrived at the precinct on Tuesday morning. Aware of the attention now on her, and the gossip that this would undoubtedly stir up, Chloe had held her head high as she made her way into her superior officer’s private office, closing the door behind her. She had been completely taken by surprise when Olivia had revealed that Dan had gone missing.  </p>
<p>Having been expected to return to the precinct mid afternoon after a late shift on Sunday, apparently Olivia had given Dan the benefit of the doubt on Monday, sending an email and a text message to her senior Detective when her calls had gone unanswered. Apparently a pair of unis had swung by that morning to do a welfare check, and the entire apartment had been vacated. The superintendent had begrudgingly let them in, only to find a complete lack of personal belongings, the dusty furniture left looking like no one had lived there for quite some time. Chloe had been asked to join the uni’s on site, to verify whether the few items left had been Dan’s. Having to admit that Dan had never invited her in to his new place was awkward, but not as awkward as the atmosphere in the precinct for the remainder of the week as the investigation into his disappearance had continued. Monroe had kept her out of the rest of the search, and reminded that not only was she Homicide, rather than MP, but that as the legal ex-spouse following the recent divorce proceedings, she may also end up being investigated herself.  </p>
<p>Whilst angry at the situation and the gossip she had overheard within the precinct, she was absolutely furious that Dan had apparently upped and left without a word. She knew some of the officers were investigating his disappearance as being suspicious, and possibly even related to previous cases of his, but she was under no such illusions. Having taken the time to pack up his apartment, it was clear to her that Dan had at least some hand in preparing to leave, as criminals seeking revenge on the Detectives who caught them were hardly going to bother making it look like he’d moved house.</p>
<p>Chloe shook herself out of her thoughts as the first wave of eager children ran from the school building, shouts of laughter and exuberant conversation filling the air as the Kindergarteners were let out to greet their parents and sitters. Trix’s First Grade class should be next, so Chloe stepped out from behind a couple of giggly gossiping au pair’s who seemed to be eyeing up one of the good looking dads on the other side of the gate. Focusing on being visible to Trixie, and listening to the gossip, she almost missed when her daughter came barrelling down the walkway and threw herself into the arms of the hot dad. </p>
<p>“Daddy!” Trixie shrieked as the good looking man swung her up and into his arms, settling her onto his hip with an easy familiarity that physically hurt to see. Chloe stood, dumbfounded, as her brain tried and failed to process what she was witnessing. <i>What the actual fu-?</i></p>
<p>“Ugh, a sticky <i>and sparkly</i> Urchin!” The man’s voice was like a bucket of cold water thrown over her head. The deep voice, British accent and jovial tone sparking memories for Chloe of her mother gushing over these attributes of the man who had previously been insinuating himself into her daughter’s life. She tuned out her daughter’s voice chattering about making Valentine’s day cards as she strode towards them, not even noticing the other parents she was jostling, her hand sliding to the firearm on her hip as she approached.</p>
<p>“Step away from my daughter,” she ordered, her voice low and firm, and her hand clearly on her gun in anticipation. She had no desire to draw her weapon in front of her daughter and the rest of the elementary school crowd, but there was no chance she was letting this sick bastard escape now, and his surprised and affronted look was only angering her further.   </p>
<p>“Mommy!” Trixie looped her arm around Lucifer’s neck to free up her hand to wave. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Put her down.” She ordered. “Trix, I need you to come here, okay?” Chloe kept her voice steady, her free hand steadily reaching out towards her daughter. Her mind raced with possible scenarios, and she cursed herself for leaving her phone and radio in the car. “Trixie, now please.”</p>
<p>“I think you may be confused here darling,” Lucifer found his tongue. He was bemused by the strange reaction of the child’s mother, but was perfectly willing to discuss her issues over a drink or two. The photos he had seen of her truly didn’t do justice to the beauty of this woman. “This is <i>my</i> weekend, but I am <i>more</i> than happy for you to join us?” He lifted an eyebrow with a cheeky smile, which faltered as her scowl grew rather than vanished. </p>
<p>“Put my daughter down. Now” Chloe stood her ground, repeating her order far more calmly than she felt. She was aware of other parents watching around them, and was reluctant to cause more of a scene. She gestured to the sidewalk which was slowly emptying behind this man.</p>
<p>“Beatrice, darling,” Lucifer spoke softly as he unwound her arm from around her neck. “I think perhaps you should go and sit in the car whilst I have a quick word with your Mum?”</p>
<p>“Can we get ice-cream after?” Trixie bargained, looking up at her Daddy beseechingly as he placed her on the sidewalk. “Please?”</p>
<p>Lucifer nodded, straightening the bag that was balanced over her shoulder, “Off you pop, I shan’t be long.” He glanced at the car behind him, his lips twitching into a brief smile when she unlocked for him with a flash of her headlights. </p>
<p>“Trix.” Chloe hissed, her hand poised above her firearm, as she stared resolutely as the besuited man before her, “Come here, please.” She held out her free arm again, beseeching her daughter to listen to her,</p>
<p>“Why?” Trixie demanded curiously, her head tilting to the side as she studied her mom carefully. “Are you cross?”</p>
<p>“Not with you Monkey,” Chloe reassured, reaching to pull her daughter behind her. Trixie however wasn’t playing along, and stepped back out of her reach.</p>
<p>“Okay, I love you Mommy!” Trixie grinned as she skipped towards the unlocked SUV, “See you on Monday!”</p>
<p>“No!” Chloe gasped, her raised voice drawing further attention as Trixie paused, looking over her shoulder curiously. Her little head swivelled between her parents, noting that whilst her Mom looked cross, Daddy was now busy flicking through his phone. “Trixie. I need you to go and sit in my car, okay? You can sit in the front!”</p>
<p>“Why?” Trixie’s curious question went ignored, as Lucifer’s clear voice drowned her out,</p>
<p>“No.” Lucifer spoke without looking up, his attention fixed on the screen held in his hand, “I’m afraid you already get the majority of the time with her, you cannot take my time too.”</p>
<p>“I- What?” Chloe’s voice was low as she struggled to maintain her composure in front of Trixie and the few parents still lingering around the gates waiting for children who had returned to the building for forgotten belongings. Thankfully the crowds were thinning as the majority of the children had been let out, eager for their weekends to start.</p>
<p>“Ah, here!” Lucifer stepped forwards, right into her personal space as he waved the phone screen before her, “Schedule from the lawyer, right here, <i>‘Friday 13th February - Father’</i>” he read out triumphantly. </p>
<p>Chloe was beyond words, her mind scrabbling for something she could understand as she took in the situation. Her analytical mind was whirring as she stared uncomprehendingly at the cheerful sociopath before her. “You shouldn’t have access to that,” she ground out slowly, watching carefully for any indication of danger from the strange man. “That is a private document!”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does say so at the top,” Lucifer agreed, infuriating her with his continued cheery expression. “And look!” He once again brandished the phone in her face too fast for her eyes to focus on the tiny text, before he whipped it away, reading it out, “Here on the ‘Child Custody and Visitation Order FL-341 attached schedule’, it clearly states that this weekend is <i>my</i> parenting time.” </p>
<p>“<i>You</i> don’t <i>get</i> ‘Parenting time’ with my daughter!” Chloe hissed, watching Trixie carefully out of the corner of her eye. She had skipped to the SUV, but had yet to enter the vehicle. It appeared empty, but with the full privacy glass, Chloe had no way of knowing if there were any other people involved in this strange attempted kidnapping. </p>
<p>“<i>Our</i> daughter,” Lucifer cheerfully corrected. “You may have,” he glanced down at his phone screen as if checking the details and grinned again, “Physical custody, but we do share legal custody.”</p>
<p>“You are <i>not</i> her father!” Chloe gritted out furiously. “You have absolutely no legal custody of my daughter, and if you ever come near my daughter again, I will shoot you.” </p>
<p>“Ooh, tease!” Lucifer grinned, “What’s the matter, didn’t want to be alone on Valentine’s so decided to ruin my weekend too?”</p>
<p>“I <i>will</i> arrest you.” Chloe warned, gripping the handle of her gun to ground herself. Reminding herself she was currently outside her daughter’s elementary school with Trixie watching, she took a deep breath, holding it before she slowly exhaled.</p>
<p>“Why?, I have our agreement here,” Lucifer was getting rather annoyed now, it was like she had no idea about the paperwork she’d signed. If there was one thing he despised, it was the arrogance of entering into a binding agreement without carefully reading the fine print. “Look, see: ‘Section 7e.1e.2’ makes it my weekend, and look, here,” he flicked the screen with his thumb, the text blurring as the document scrolled, “If you violate this order, <i>you</i> may be subject to civil or criminal penalties.” He smiled condescendingly, his eyes flashing strangely in the afternoon sun. “Perhaps you'd like to discuss this in a more comfortable environment? You’re very welcome to join us at Lux, we should be home in an hour or so.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Chloe’s voice was surprisingly husky as she fought to maintain her composure. “You’re going to need to come down to the station and answer some questions about who the hell you are, what the hell you’re doing with access to private documents, and why the hell you’re trying to kidnap my daughter!”</p>
<p>“Honestly," Lucifer huffed quietly, inflaming Chloe further, "Come now darling, <i>what is it you desire?</i>” Lucifer bent over her, catching her eye, gazing purposefully into hers, and quite honestly, creeping her out.</p>
<p>“I want sicko’s like you away from my daughter!” Chloe retorted, her instinct to protect her daughter warring with her instinctual desire to back away from this crazy stranger. “My ex-husband is missing, and you’re here trying to take my daughter. You need to come down to the station and answer some questions before I call for backup and have you taken in.”</p>
<p>“I’d be happy to do that some other time,” Lucifer turned to gesture at Trixie, his expression sharpening as he turned back to face her, “but I’m afraid this weekend, I have plans with Beatrice.” He beamed, his teeth blindingly white and strangely sharklike as he moved to turn away from her towards Trixie. Seeing him move like that spurred Chloe into action, stepping forwards and grasping his wrist firmly, clasping her handcuffs onto one wrist and then reaching for the other, only to be jerked forwards when he twisted around, raising his free arm above his head, as if taunting her with his height. She kept a tight grip on the open cuff, pulling his restrained arm behind his back and upwards, smirking triumphantly when he instinctively bent over to alleviate some of the discomfort, enabling Chloe to twist his other wrist into the waiting cuff. </p>
<p>“Yeah, scratch that, I’m taking you in,” Chloe spoke firmly, trying to calm the erratic beat of her heart with a deep breath and the straightening of her spine.  </p>
<p>“Now darling, surely this isn’t appropriate in front of Beatrice?” Chloe was disgusted to see the smarmy grin on his ridiculously handsome face as he tried to look over his shoulder. Jerking on his restrained wrists, she propelled him forwards towards her cruiser, using her booted foot to separate his legs as he leant over the closed door of the vehicle, his posture almost relaxed as he allowed her to pat him down and remove his keys and phone from where he had slipped it into his pocket. “Are you quite finished?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Chloe exhaled, trying to keep herself calm as she manoeuvred him to the side to allow her to open the rear door of her cruiser. “I’m going to take you in, and you can answer some questions about the disappearance of her <i>real</i> father down at the station.”    </p>
<p>“Right, please lock my car before we depart, I’d hate to have to send Maze to retrieve it from some ne'er do well who thought they’d got lucky.” Lucifer smiled cockily as he allowed the hot cop to manhandle him into the backseat. He’d never actually done it in the back of a cop car before, perhaps he could talk her into it after Beatrice’s bedtime? He usually refrained from any carnal activities during his weekends with Beatrice, but surely it was in the child’s best interests that her parents <i>got on</i>?</p>
<p>“Are you okay Daddy?” Beatrice had joined him in the vehicle, clambering into the front and leaning over the headrest to look through the mesh, as the lovely Chloe Decker had closed the door on him.</p>
<p>“Of course I am,” Lucifer grinned at his daughter, his dark eyes shining with mirth as he showed her his free hands, open handcuffs dangling from his fingers. “Clearly your mother has a few questions she’d like to ask before we get our ice-creams.” </p>
<p>“Is Mommy coming for ice-cream too?” Beatrice’s own dark eyes were curious, clearly puzzled as to why her mother was acting so strangely. She watched as Chloe paced up and down on her phone outside the vehicle, her voice inaudible to her little ears.</p>
<p>“If she’d like,” Lucifer was distracted, listening to both sides of the phone call. It seems that Detective Dildo had gone AWOL, and Chloe Decker was under the impression that he was somehow involved. Well, surely it wouldn’t take too long to resolve this mess and get on with their weekend plans. “Would you call Maze for me darling? Your Mum’s borrowed my phone, and we wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”</p>
<p>Trixie nodded, pulling her phone from her backpack and curling up into the front seat as she dialled. Lucifer smiled reassuringly when she glanced over at him, running his hand through his hair as they waited for the demon to pick up. He looked around at the dismal interior of the cruiser with a grimace, taking in the complete lack of comfortable extras. There wasn’t even a button to open the window, how primitive.</p>
<p>“Maze!” Beatrice’s voice was cheery as she greeted the surly sounding demon. He allowed her to finish her enthusiastic greeting before knocking on the mesh to remind the girl why she had called. “Oh, Daddy wants to speak to you.” Beatrice grinned, holding the phone up to the mesh carefully as Lucifer learnt forwards to speak.</p>
<p>Having given his instructions and garnered Maze’s agreement, Lucifer indicated that Beatrice could return to her conversation, watching with interest as Chloe Decker hurriedly wound up her own conversation, seeming to realise that Beatrice was currently alone in the car with him. It was curious, how angry she had been, and how unaware she had seemed to be. Surely she had read the agreements that had been filed with the court and had known where her only child was residing in the weekends they had spent together over the past four months?</p>
<p>“Okay. We’re heading to the station,” Chloe declared, sliding into the driver's seat and casting a glance at her daughter curled up in the passenger seat, “Belt up Monkey.”</p>
<p>“Er, one second please, where is the child’s safety seat?” Lucifer leant forward, drawing Chloe’s attention as she started the engine. Turning to face him, she grimaced at how close to the mesh he was. </p>
<p>“Sit back.” She ordered, turning back to the wheel.</p>
<p>“No, really,” Lucifer interjected, ignoring her sigh of frustration. “I must insist that you retrieve the seat from my car if you insist on driving with the child in the front.” He paused for effect, “Surely you’re aware of the laws of California regarding such dangers?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and as stated in those laws, when there are extenuating circumstances why the backseat cannot be safely used, a child under eight may ride up front.”</p>
<p>“You honestly think <i>I’m</i> a danger to Beatrice?” Lucifer was affronted. This woman was seriously deranged if she thought he’d done anything but protect Beatrice in her short life. “Look, just get the car seat, we’ll all go answer whatever questions you have about your missing chap, and we can talk about this afterwards. Deal?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe finally starts to realise the scope of the situation...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for all the kind and supportive comments, I am so glad people are still interested in this. We're starting to build up to the drama now, so hopefully it won't disappoint!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer sat calmly in the uncomfortable chair, idly twisting his ring around his finger as he listened to the hubbub of the police station beyond the thin walls, waiting for the police officers to return to the dismal room they’d left him in. By his estimate it had been over an hour since he had allowed Chloe Decker to bring him in to the station to talk about her deplorable ex-husband, yet the duo who had attempted to interrogate him had simply refused to comprehend that he had no idea where the missing idiot was, not having seen him in months.</p>
<p>The officers had left him in the room a short while ago, although he could hear them in the next room discussing his responses to their banal questions and his possible connection to Chloe Decker. He amused himself, recalling the confusion on her beautiful face as she realised he had removed the handcuffs she had attempted to bind him in, and the growl she had produced when arguing with him over the safety seat for Beatrice. He was even strangely impressed by the grimace in the lines around her eyes as she considered how she could securely transport him from the vehicle to the station whilst keeping their daughter safe. Understanding her quandary, he had graciously given his word that he would accompany her calmly and answer her questions, in return for answering some of his own when they were done. Her acquiescence would have been amusing if he wasn't so baffled as to how little she seemed to know.</p>
<p>The movement of the door swinging open interrupted Lucifer’s thoughts, and he unleashed a wolfish smile at the pair of officers joining him. “Welcome back,” he greeted politely yet sarcastically, watching as they took their seats on the opposite side of the table once more.</p>
<p>The first officer was a rather nondescript man, bland and average in every way. Everything from his pale brown eyes and matching hair to his off the rack shirt and poorly fitted pants screamed boring to Lucifer, who instead turned his attention to the stunning latina cop. She was everything the first cop wasn’t, from her sparkling eyes and full lips to the way her shirt emphasised her curves and skin tone. Whilst a little older than his normal Lux guests, she was certainly beautiful enough to put a number of them to shame.</p>
<p>“Are we finished?” Lucifer queried, ignoring the glare of the male officer.</p>
<p>“Can you confirm your name?” The first officer ordered, staring down at the paperwork he held, ignoring Lucifer’s derisive scoff.</p>
<p>“Lucifer. Morningstar.” He preened at the attention his name received from the hot cop, watching as she tried to hide her smile. They sure did employ some beauties in this place if Chloe Decker and this lovely lady were anything to go by. He would have been quite impressed if they weren't wasting his time asking him the same questions they had already asked. </p>
<p>“And yet, Mr Morningstar, we have no record of your existence prior to 2011.” Boring Cop decided which paper he wanted on the top of his pile, shuffling them quickly and placing them down on the table top. “You have an explanation for that?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lucifer waved his hand airily, “I didn’t live here then. So, are we finished, and who is currently supervising my daughter?”</p>
<p>“What?” Hot Cop was the one that spoke this time, her pen poised over a blank sheet of paper as she finally made eye contact with him.</p>
<p>“My daughter Beatrice, came in with Chloe Decker and I.” Lucifer smiled, drawing Hot Cop in with his eyes and beguiling smile, “I heard someone mention questioning her, and I demand to be there to supervise <i>the proceedings</i>” His voice dropped at the end, low and seductive, he watched as Hot Cop nodded unwittingly. “Marvellous. I’ll be off then,” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m afraid that won’t be happening,” Borning Cop interjected, looking at his colleague impatiently. “Detective Decker’s daughter will be interviewed by a specialist shortly, and in private.” He glared at Lucifer once more, “You will go nowhere near that child again.”</p>
<p>“I have legal, albeit shared custody of my daughter, and happen to know a number of judges who would frown upon any officer attempting to circumvent a custody order,” Lucifer’s voice was firm as he clearly enunciated his warning. He didn’t mind playing along and answering a few questions, but he would not let a few ignorant humans stop him from seeing Beatrice. Whilst he had certainly never intended to take on his current role as a father, it was something in his life that he valued above all else, and the entirety of the Heavenly Host couldn’t help the fools who tried to come between him and his spawn now that he had claimed her as his own.</p>
<p>“Is that a threat?” The officer attempted to goad him further,  </p>
<p>“My daughter will <i>not</i> be questioned if <i>I</i> am not there to oversee it.” Lucifer commanded, his voice low and firm. “I will <i>not</i> permit this corrupt little organisation to intimidate or manipulate <i>my</i> child.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement,” Hot Cop smiled, ignoring how ruffled her partner was. “I can ask Detective Decker to notify you when they’re ready?”</p>
<p>“No need.” Lucifer smiled, a false and bitter grimace that seemed to surprise the poor woman before him as he rose to his feet. “I can hear that they’re ready, so I’m afraid we’ll have to conclude our little chat.” Ignoring the queries as to how he could hear what was going on, or where he thought he was going, he strode to the door, pulling it open and dazzling the officer who was standing guard outside of the door, making his way across the station to where a tall, thin man in a cheap imitation tweed suit was ushering Beatrice through an open doorway into an interrogation room only slightly less dismal than the one he had just left. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Chloe Decker practically hissed at him as he attempted to stride past her to follow them through the door. </p>
<p>“I am ensuring my daughter’s safety!” Lucifer’s eyes almost flashed red in his ire, forcing him to take a deep breath to calm himself. </p>
<p>“<i>My</i> daughter is perfectly safe!” Chloe shot back, entirely unintimidated by his apparent anger. “She’s in a precinct full of cops, and away from <i>you</i>!”</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Lucifer’s anger wasn’t diminished by the sarcasm in his quiet voice, “The precinct full of corrupt criminals masquerading as officers of the law, enabling every vice I can imagine and some I’d really rather not.” He huffed out another breath, still holding the door to the interrogation room open, to the obvious discomfort of the man in tweed. “You may not be aware of this <i>Detective</i>, but I wouldn’t even be here this afternoon if it weren't for the corruption of your department and your dear arsehole of an ex-husband.” and with that, he waltzed through the door, letting it swing shut in her face. </p>
<p>Chloe bit back the urge to scream as the door swung shut, reaching for the handle just before it clicked shut. “Mr Morningstar, could you accompany me for a moment?” She gritted out, reaching for his sleeve and pulling. Completely ignoring the affronted look upon his face, she dragged him from the room and into the adjacent viewing room, closing the door firmly behind them. “Who the hell do you think you are?” She spat angrily, her fury rising as the bastard ignored her in favour of watching Trixie and Dr. Trayner through the mirrored glass.</p>
<p>“Shh…” Lucifer turned his head momentarily to admire the beauty of the aggravated Detective, “I promised I’d answer your questions, and I will, but first, I’d like to ensure Beatrice’s safety.”</p>
<p>Surprised, angry and uncertain, Chloe simply stood silently, splitting her attention between the creep standing next to her and her daughter, who looked thrilled to have been given a brand new pack of pens and a stack of paper to use when requested to draw her family.</p>
<p>“Is this a common trick then?” Lucifer asked quietly, not taking his eyes from the glass, “Give a child a gift to encourage her to participate in an interrogation?”</p>
<p>“It’s not an interrogation.” Chloe snapped, “She’s six for God’s sake!”</p>
<p>“Leave him out of it!” Lucifer snapped back, startling her with his sudden anger. </p>
<p>“What!?” Chloe heaved a frustrated sigh, running a hand through her hair, trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation without losing the opportunity to get some clear answers. “Look, whatever your deal is, I don’t care. I don’t want you anywhere near my daughter.” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid that’s not up to you. We have a legal agreement, I have all of the official paperwork, signed and filed by you, your useless ex-husband and I. I <i>am</i> Beatrice’s father now, and I <i>will not</i> walk away from that child.” He paused, turning his head to meet her bewildered gaze, “She is <i>mine</i> now.”</p>
<p>“What did you say?” Chloe queried, her voice low and her attention wavering from Trixie’s exuberant chatter and drawing in the next room. “Dan signed your paperwork?”</p>
<p>“Can it wait a moment?” Lucifer, waved his hand at the glass, “Beatrice is the priority right now, not your disappearing douchebag.” He tilted his head, listening intently to Beatrice enthuse about the picture she had drawn of herself, playing with him and Maze in the giant ball pit beneath her bedroom. He chuckled at her explanation of Maze as ‘Daddy’s best ninja demon’ when the doctor queried if she was his girlfriend, and huffed when the doctor tried to encourage her to draw a picture of her family when she was younger. “Bloody rude,” he muttered, not able to keep quiet any longer, “As if I wasn’t there back then, returning her whenever she escaped to find me, letting her pet me like a bloody bird!”</p>
<p>Chloe simply stared at him, confusion and the burning desire to interrogate him evident on her face, but she was also trying to listen to Trixie herself, learning far more than she had ever wanted to about her daughter’s fascination and her own mother’s involvement with this creep over the past few years, frequently punctuated by a comment or brief and often baffling explanation from the man beside her. As she listened, she found herself unwittingly pacing back and forth, just two or three steps in either direction to stay close to the viewing window, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach to either stop her from vomiting or to keep herself from literally falling apart, she wasn’t sure which. </p>
<p>By the time the interview was concluding, Chloe was desperate to get to her daughter, to wrap her up in her arms and run away and hide from not only the stranger beside her that had somehow wormed his way into Trixie’s life, but from everyone else in the precinct too. Yet at the same time, she was desperate to find out how Dan was involved in all of this, and how this creep had come to believe that he had any right to act as a parent to Trixie, which necessitated sitting down and talking this out calmly.</p>
<p>“Can you wait here whilst I get her?” Chloe asked quietly but firmly, indicating the table behind them. </p>
<p>Lucifer simply nodded, still standing in front of the mirrored glass quietly. Taking his lack of argument as acquiescence, Chloe slipped out of the door, greeting Dr. Trayner and thanking him for his time as she took Trixie’s hand. Nodding her understanding that his official report on the interview may take a few day to be typed up, she turned away, leading Trixie back into the observation room, watching silently as Trixie clambered up onto the chair next to Mr Morningstar’s to ask if it were time for ice-cream yet. </p>
<p>She smiled thinly, trying to veil the agonising pain in her chest at the easy relationship her daughter appeared to have with the strange man who had apparently appointed himself her father with her ex-husband’s permission. Knowing that she would have to play nice right now to get the information she needed, she exhaled slowly, counting backwards from ten as she moved to join them at the table.  “Right, Mommy needs to ask a few more questions, and then I’m sure we can find some ice-cream for you Monkey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same day. Chloe is slowly getting some answers to her questions, and realising just how little she seems to know. It's harder than she thinks to hold on to that anger!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the hit, kudos and reviews, I am so happy people are still reading and enjoying this :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So let me get this straight,” Lt. Monroe eyed Chloe across her desk, her tone inscrutable. “You have court documents, filed between you and Espinoza that set out your legal custody rights to your daughter?”</p><p>Chloe nodded, knowing she wasn’t expected to explain anything further.</p><p>“Right, and Mr Morningstar in there,” she gestured out towards the bullpen vaguely, “He has those exact same documents with his name replacing Dan’s?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chloe nodded once again.</p><p>“And your signature is on them?” Monroe queried further, her sympathy for the young Detective seeping into her tone when Chloe nodded once more. “I’m sorry Decker, we have no power to overrule those. It needs to be investigated and put right.” She blinked slowly as if to convey her apologies, “This won’t be easy.”</p><p>“I know,” Chloe exhaled glumly, her mind simply too exhausted to muster up any further anger. “And with Dan missing, I have no idea what he may have done, and I can’t get hold of my lawyer, and apparently Dan’s lawyer is unavailable.”</p><p>“And Morningstar’s lawyer?”</p><p>“Same as Dan’s apparently. Richards of Richards and Wheeler.” Chloe replied wearily, knowing that the lawyer’s reputation preceded her. “Do I have <i>any</i> legal recourse right now?”</p><p>Monroe paused, running over the information in her mind as she tried to remember any of the legal loopholes previous cases had employed. A difficult task when most of the custody battle cases that came across her desk involved the murder of one of the guardians.  “I’m sorry Decker, I really think the best thing right now is to honour the custody order as best you can. I know you say he’s definitely not the father, but she does look just like him, and we won’t be permitted to run DNA ourselves as it would just get thrown out for potential bias. I suggest you look into getting this sorted as quickly as possible, and through impartial services. Prove to any judge who looks this over that you’ve put your daughter’s welfare first.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Chloe mumbled, sitting up in her chair ready to be dismissed. </p><p>“Decker, did you get any more information at all about Dan’s disappearance?” Monroe questioned, observing Chloe carefully as she spoke.</p><p>“He’d not seen or heard from him since all this paperwork was being drawn up back in October, apparently.” Chloe half shrugged, “He didn’t seem like he was hiding anything. I mean, it doesn’t sound like he knew him well, or even liked him, but I didn’t get the impression that he cared enough to harm him.” She swallowed, her throat scratchy and dry, the lump of frustrated tears she’d been holding back making it painful to talk, “It seems like he’d already got what he wanted from Dan, so no clear motive to get him out of the picture.”</p><p>Monroe nodded, making a note for herself on the jotter that lay on her desk. “Hmmm, okay. Get out of here Decker, I don’t want to see you back here before Monday, understood?”</p><p>Chloe stood, thanking the Lieutenant for her time as she made her way out of the office. Thankfully it was late enough now on a Friday evening that most of the officers on duty were out working, and only a handful of staff remained to see her exit the office as miserable as she was sure she looked. Hopefully the gossip mill would be entertaining themselves with Dan’s disappearance and Paolucci’s ongoing divorce drama to sniff too much around the drama she had brought to the precinct this afternoon. Knowing that was probably wishful thinking, she retrieved her jacket, bag and Lucifer’s keys and phone from her desk drawers, forcing herself not to get distracted by the photograph of him and Trix on his keyring. Shaking her head, she made sure the surface was cleared of any documents before making her way back to the observation room where she had left her daughter and the man with the devil’s name.</p><p>“Finally!” Lucifer cried when she pushed open the door, his exuberance drawing Trixie’s attention from her latest drawing.</p><p>“Can we go home now?” Trixie whined, her previous enthusiasm for ice-cream lost during the three hours she had been stuck at her mom’s work. </p><p>“We can,” Chloe confirmed with a small, false smile. “Come on, let’s grab a pizza on the way, yeah?”</p><p>“Ooh, lovely,” Lucifer teased as he rose to his feet, “Sounds like Mummy does want to join us for a sleepover!”</p><p>Ignoring his jibe, Chloe took her daughter by the hand firmly, leading the way out of the precinct and back to her car. “Do you need to retrieve your car?” She asked politely as they walked, handing back Lucifer’s keys and phone.</p><p>He slid them into his pockets with a grin before responding, “Not a problem, I’m sure it’s been taken care of by now.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, “Pizza and pyjama party, here we come!”</p><p>Chloe grimaced, saying nothing as she strode towards the cruiser. They had already argued enough in front of Trixie that day, the confrontation outside of the school being positively affectionate in comparison to the vitriolic words they had fired at each other across the steel table of the observation room over the past hour or so. She was embarrassed at how easily this man was able to rile her up, but his attempts at flirtation and cocky assurances that he was right and she was wrong had infuriated her beyond reason. Poor Trixie had even covered her ears at one point, making both of them realise how inappropriately they were behaving. Having taken a moment to calm herself, Chloe had retrieved some pens and a notepad for Trixie to doodle on whilst she printed off all of the court documents she had been emailed during the divorce, going back into the room with a forcibly calmer attitude. </p><p>She had been unwillingly impressed at Lucifer’s attention to detail in comparing their documents and his offer for her to join them for the weekend to oversee Trixie’s care. She definitely wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to ensure her daughter’s safety while this custody farce was resolved. She was armed, and keen to dig a little deeper once Trix was finally asleep.</p><p>“Buckle up,” Lucifer murmured to Trixie, sliding himself into the backseat of the cruiser without complaint. Chloe watched, her tongue furiously writing on the roof of her mouth as her daughter quickly obeyed the instruction. Nodding a smile at her daughter, she started the car, pulling out of the parking space.</p><p>“Where to?” She queried as they made towards the exit. A glance in her rearview mirror seemed to catch Lucifer’s attention, drawing his eyes up and away from his phone screen.</p><p>“Lux,” Lucifer replied, a smile dancing on his face, “You can use the parking entrance, head towards Hollywood and Vine.”</p><p>Chloe nodded, not trusting herself to be civil in Trixie’s presence if she attempted to make conversation. Instead, she focused on manoeuvring through the LA traffic, keeping her attention on the road as Trixie messed with the radio dials, flipping stations to find a song she liked. </p><p>“I’ve ordered the pizza,” Lucifer called from the back when they were halfway there, “It should arrive when we do.” He looked pleased with himself, and Chloe had to fight back a smile of her own at the childlike expression on his face. There would be no liking of this creep she warned herself, determinedly renewing her focus on the traffic once more.  </p><p>Despite the hour, traffic was as chaotic as usual on a Friday evening in LA; taxis, limos and locals fighting to merge, manoeuvre and move forwards to their destinations. Chloe found herself grateful for the mental reprieve, only half focusing on Trixie’s narration of creating Valentine’s day cards and sharing candy provided by the teacher with her classmates. By the time she had finally pulled off of the road and navigated her way into a spot in the underground parking complex, she was considerably more tired, hungry and angry at the world than she could ever recall feeling, so continued to keep quiet as she followed the dark haired pair into a brightly lit elevator. Trixie had already smashed her thumb into the ‘P’ button before she had settled herself against the wall, jabbing the button repeatedly as the doors finally closed behind them. </p><p>“Trix, enough,” she warned quietly when her daughter continued to poke the button as they began to ascend. She half smiled apologetically at her daughter, too tense and weary to bother explaining why it was unnecessary to hammer on the button as she usually would have. </p><p>“Right, Beatrice, you can show your Mum where to wash your hands before you eat, and make sure you put your bag up in your room.” Lucifer was clear with his instructions, and Chloe was pleasantly surprised to witness Trixie agree to following them without complaint. As the doors slid open to a large but dimly lit room, Chloe found herself yanked forward by the hand and Trixie attempted to drag her out of the elevator. She barely had a moment to take in the expensive looking eclectic mix of furniture and decor before she was pulled down a short set of stairs into a darkened hallway.   </p><p>“Look!” Trixie threw her arms out as if to say <i>‘tada!’</i> as she pushed open the door to what was obviously her bedroom. Chloe couldn’t help but inhale a sharp gasp as the room lit up automatically, tiny pin-pricks of twinkling light seemingly embedded into the walls and ceiling to emphasise what appeared to be galaxies of stars and planets swirling in outer space. Knowing her daughter’s keen interest in space exploration following a topic on it in Kindergarten, Chloe was silently impressed at the time it must have taken and the obvious care that had gone into creating this bedroom for her daughter. She smiled, taking in the incongruence of the sophisticated decoration and deep rich colours in comparison to the hot pink bedspread adorned with rainbows and unicorns.</p><p>“Wow, Monkey this is beautiful!” She enthused, surprised to find that she genuinely meant it. It hurt to think that this strange man had been providing for her daughter without her knowledge, and that he was obviously in a position to do so, judging by his clear wealth. Not only in the property portfolio that she recalled investigating when she had first heard of him, but in his home, his dress and even his car. She was simply unable to compete with him financially to provide for Trix. In comparison to her own salary and continued residence in her mom’s beach house, she was struck with additional fear of how this messy situation would be viewed by lawyers or judges in the coming days. How would any judge view her ability to keep her daughter safe if she hadn’t even known what was going on? What if they thought her lack of financial stability and dangerous occupation wasn’t what was best for Trixie?</p><p>“Come on!” Trixie tugged her by the hand once more, drawing Chloe out of her reverie. Taking in the furniture as she was drawn across the room, she was intrigued to see a desk in the closest corner surrounded by educational prints and a pile of workbooks, where Trixie had hung her bag on a hook beside the desk, and an identical desk in the opposite corner of the room, this one dominated by a large tri-fold mirror, reflecting an array of make-up and hair styling accoutrements. On the far side of the sizable room seemed to be a suspended net, presumably to lie on and read judging by the book case that surrounded it, but Chloe didn’t have a chance to examine it further as Trixie pulled her through one of two open doorways, revealing an enormous bathroom. “Quick, let’s wash our hands before the pizza comes!”</p><p>Finding herself lost in the whirlwind of activity and worried thoughts about the reality of the situation, Chloe moved on autopilot, listening to her daughter’s excited chatter as they washed their hands side by side, following her, not back to where they came from, but instead down a spiral staircase that led to some insane two-storey soft-play center style set up, and into an enormous theatre style room. </p><p>Telling herself that she wasn’t impressed, that she was only there to safeguard her daughter was ineffective as she observed the familiarity with which her daughter moved around the building, pulling out a drawer of familiar looking DVDs and selecting one to watch. She knew Trixie had loved watching films from her enthusiastic chatter about her weekends with her ‘Dad’, but it was obvious now that her imagined scenarios of Dan putting on a film and actually watching it with her were ridiculously off the mark. This strange man had a whole goddamn movie theatre underneath the ridiculously expensive bedroom, alongside a set up that put their local Chuck-E-Cheese to shame. And not only was he apparently providing everything a materialistic child could dream of, but he seemed to be aware of her safety in a way that Dan had never once demonstrated. </p><p>“Detective?” Lucifer’s voice startled her from her thoughts, drawing her attention away from the screen where it looked that Beauty &amp; the Beast was just starting, to where he stood, silhouetted in the doorway with a stack of pizzas in hand. “Take a seat,” he waved to indicate the soft leather armchairs arranged in a semi circle facing the screen.</p><p>Taking a seat to the right of Trixie, Chloe forced herself to smile at Lucifer, thanking him through gritted teeth as he handed her an entire pizza. He took the time to open an identical box for Trixie, balancing it carefully on the arm of the seat before taking his own seat to the left. Chloe watched in near silence, only joining in the conversation when directly requested to, simply watching as the duo chatted, demolished their pizzas and seemingly enjoyed the film. </p><p>She had watched as he had passed out wet wipes for greasy fingers to be wiped on, retrieved bottles of water from a mini fridge hidden in the dimly lit walls of the room, handing one to her before turning and helping crack the seal for Trixie to have a drink. She had observed their easy camaraderie and seemingly genuine affection, her heart feeling like it was yo-yo’ing between her throat and the pit of her stomach as she contemplated the situation, watching as Trix had abandoned her own armchair when she got scared of Gaston’s angry mob, hiding in his arms despite having seen the film numerous times and knowing how it ended. He had accepted her instantly, his hands clearly soothing her, stroking her dark curls and nudging her to watch as the animated furniture fought back against the invading villagers. </p><p>Chloe couldn’t help but compare his every move to what Dan would have been like, and even her own ability to meet her daughter’s needs as a single parent. By the time the credits were scrolling across the screen, Trixie was half asleep across Lucifer’s lap and Chloe was struggling to keep hold of the intense anger she had felt since seeing this man try to collect her daughter from school. She wanted to hate him as intensely as she had done just a few hours earlier, but how could she when Trixie clearly loved him so much? What the hell was she going to do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still on the same day,Chloe's getting some more answers, but she's not liking what she hears...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all so much for all the hits, kudos and lovely comments. I know I haven't replied to any comments, but I figured you'd prefer it if I spent my time on fine-tuning the chapters instead :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having settled Trixie in her bed after helping her sleepy daughter to brush her teeth and change into pyjamas, Chloe had sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, watching as Trixie had snuggled into her pillow, falling to sleep almost instantly. </p>
<p>She sat, as motionless as she could whilst studying the room, taking in the mix of her daughter’s personality with the necessities and luxuries that Lucifer Morningstar had provided. Not one desk, but two, catering to her daughter’s love of dressing up as well as her educational needs. Trixie’s artwork was displayed all around both of the desks, interspersed with prints of Trixie and Lucifer in formal dress, almost identical to his keyring, in winter gear in the snow, and on a range of rides. There were also pictures of Trixie and her mom, together with Lucifer, apparently at Disneyland, and a photo of Trixie with the intimidatingly hot chick who she had originally thought to be Dan’s new girlfriend. Not only had this man provided her daughter with this space to express herself, but the rest of the room was simply incredible for a six year old. A whole, enormous bathroom, complete with jacuzzi jets in the sunken tub, and a walk in wardrobe that dwarfed the size of her bedroom at their old apartment. The suspended net and reading nook she had spotted earlier was also hiding a slide that was practically a sheer drop into the ball pit 2 stories below, something she had only realised when trailing Lucifer back up the spiral staircase as he carried Trixie up to bed. This strange man seemed to have taken everything Trixie enjoyed, and somehow turned it into the most engaging children’s bedroom she had ever seen. It was better than some of the movie sets she had been on as a child. It would have been incredible, had this man not been a total stranger who apparently shared his name with the Devil, who had decided to cast himself in the role of Trixie’s dad, without her knowledge. </p>
<p>Making sure that Trixie really was asleep, not just faking it as she had been known to do, Chloe finally pulled herself away from the bed, liberating a jotterpad and pencil from the desk as she prepared herself for the inevitable confrontation with Lucifer.</p>
<p>Slipping out of the room quietly, she pulled the door closed behind her and made her way up the short set of steps that separated this section of the penthouse from the living area. Keeping her face intentionally blank, Chloe took in the dichotomy of the ancient looking stone walls and the modern floor to ceiling glass and illuminated bar area. The muted colours and ambient light spoke of a quiet taste, which didn’t quite match the confident and well dressed man she had met earlier. The incredibly large leather sofa and two single armchairs seemed more his style, too much to be needed by an apparently single man. A statement designed to impress no doubt. She let her eyes scan the glass, taking in the plants, furniture and fireplaces on the balcony before turning to take in the double height shelving. He even had another spiral staircase just to access books! Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she set her shoulders back, stepping further into the room, her eyes finally settling on the man she needed to speak to. He was sat at a full size grand piano, jacket discarded, waistcoat rumpled and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a tumbler of alcohol set on the top as his hands danced across the keys without making a single sound. </p>
<p>“Detective,” he greeted her, rising to his feet and gesturing to the large sofa. “Is this round two? Ooh, is it my turn to interrogate you?”</p>
<p>Chloe didn’t rise to the bait, simply taking a seat in the middle of the sofa and watching quietly as he took the armchair directly in front of her. </p>
<p>“Darling, <i>what is it you truly desire?</i>” he crooned, his tone similar to when he had asked the same weird question earlier that day. She scowled at him, refusing to dignify such a stupid question with a reponse, and forcing herself not to smile at how put out he looked that she wasn’t answering him. “Seriously?” Lucifer threw back the last of his whisky, shooting her a look of disgust that snapped the tenuous hold she had on her patience. </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Chloe echoed, hating the whine of annoyance she could hear in her tone. “Do you know what I really desire? I wish, just for once, that my job, my life, didn’t involve dealing with so many selfish bastards doing whatever they <i>desire</i>” she mimicked his voice horrendously, but couldn’t help but feel satisfied at his flinch. “That just once, assholes like you didn’t just decide to take what they want, when they want, and screw the consequences and the victims of their actions!”</p>
<p>“I do not!” Lucifer refuted hotly, shifting in his seat to fully face her.</p>
<p>“So you didn’t just decide to force yourself into my daughter’s life?” Chloe challenged angrily, “You’ve never forced yourself on people, on families, like this before?”</p>
<p>“I have never!” Lucifer thundered at her, somehow drawing himself up even taller whilst leaning forwards in his chair imperiously, as if he thought himself some kind of royalty and her a lowly peasant. His eyes seemed to catch the light strangely, almost flashing with heat as he glared at her, jaw clenched and fingers white as they gripped the armrests. She cocked her eyebrow, meeting his glittering eyes and refusing to be cowed by his apparent anger at her calling him out. He wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last man to raise his voice at her. “I have <i>never</i>, violated the free will of <i>any</i> innocent human.” He got to his feet, slowly moving to stand as he stared directly at her. “Especially not Beatrice.”</p>
<p>After a moment of silent staring, he turned away, heading towards his bar, the stifling atmosphere of his ire dissipating as he moved away. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and finally asked, “You know you didn’t father her, right?”</p>
<p>Lucifer scowled at her from across the room, refilling his glass without even looking down. “I am more than aware that I played no active role in Beatrice’s conception.” He paused to take a sip, leaning against the bar as he studied her, “Are you aware that your disappearing douchebag was apparently sterile?”</p>
<p>Chloe jerked her head backward in surprise, her mouth falling open as her thoughts raced through her mind without making it out of her mouth. “What?” She demanded ineloquently.</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes,” Lucifer spoke as he raised the glass to his lips once more, “Said, well, he said quite a lot of things really, but apparently Beatrice’s lack of siblings was the result of his medically diagnosed inability to procreate.”</p>
<p>“That’s impossible!” Chloe exclaimed, “He..., We…, I-,” She took a deep breath, steadying herself before she spoke again, “Dan is the <i>only</i> person who could possibly be her father.”</p>
<p>“Well <i>he</i> certainly didn’t think that,” Lucifer seemed quite sure of what he was saying, Chloe’s instincts telling her that he was telling the truth, as crazy as it sounded. She sighed again, trying to wrap her mind around the idea. She knew Dan had accused her of infidelity, he was hardly ever around, and when he had been, he was often drunk or angry, picking fights and trying to make her feel embarrassed about her career as an actress. She knew he had presumed that she magically found the time to have a whole secret life whilst working full time towards becoming a Detective, and raising Trix mostly on her own, but she clearly hadn’t realised the full extent of his accusations. She certainly hadn’t known he had sought medical attention for their troubles.</p>
<p>“So, he-” she swallowed, her throat uncomfortably dry. “He thought you were…?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lucifer, threw back the last of his whisky and started to refill the glass once again. “He was quite angry to think I’d been ‘fucking his wife’.” He smiled cautiously, “I did inform him that he was very much mistaken, but he was quite adamant.” </p>
<p>“So, what, he thought you were Trixie’s biological dad, so he just gave her to you?”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Lucifer smiled, though Chloe couldn’t identify any traces of humour on his face, “He had quite the list of demands.”</p>
<p>“What!?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the imbecile thought perhaps I’d agree to pay him to take her.”</p>
<p>Chloe was almost afraid to ask, forcing herself to say the words, “and, did you?”</p>
<p>“Do I look like I buy children?” Lucifer’s tone was clearly offended by the accusation. He scoffed at her, rolling the empty tumbler in his hands as he spoke, “We made a deal. I paid for his lawyer to settle your divorce and Charlotte also drew up the paperwork that made sure that he couldn’t come back and change his mind about Beatrice, or try to sell her to someone else.”</p>
<p>“So, what you said earlier, about the custody documents?” Chloe queried, her curiosity warring with her raging anger at her missing ex-husband.</p>
<p>“Charlotte met with you, Daniel and myself, and drew up the documentation that we all agreed on. Until this afternoon, I was given to understand that you were aware of everything.” He sighed, running his free hand through his hair, “I didn’t know that the bastard had somehow kept everything a secret from you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is all still a bit surreal,” Chloe acknowledged, “I’m not sure how much I ever really knew him.”</p>
<p>“Well, now you’re free of him!” Lucifer smirked at her, his tone now light and gleeful. His ability to change his tone and expression at the drop of a hat was strangely intriguing to Chloe, almost enticing her into his disjointed tales. </p>
<p>“So you got Trix, and he got a free divorce?” Chloe was still so confused about what had happened to the man she thought she knew. The good man she thought she had married. Was his daughter worth so little to him that the opportunity to be free of them was too good to pass up?</p>
<p>“And he’s free of any responsibility, including child support payments for the next twelve years,” Lucifer added, seemingly much calmer after a second large glass of whisky. </p>
<p>“He-, uh, you’ve been making his payments?”</p>
<p>“Charlotte arranged for various sums to be deposited in accounts for you and the little Urchin, apparently that is usual, for the non-resident parent to take care of the finances?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” Chloe nodded absently, trying to reconcile all of this new information. “So you willingly took on all of his parental responsibilities, and purposefully made sure he couldn’t come back and change his mind about it?”</p>
<p>“Sounds about right,” Lucifer agreed quite cheerfully, “Drink?”</p>
<p>“Water,” Chloe accepted the proffered bottle, watching him settle back into his seat with a whole decanter along with his third glass. “Do you usually drink this much when she’s asleep?”</p>
<p>“I’m the Devil darling, I don’t get drunk. And I would never put Beatrice at risk.”</p>
<p>“You <i>seriously</i> think you’re the Devil?”</p>
<p>“I don’t <i>think</i>,” Lucifer scoffed, “<i>I am</i>.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Chloe drawled, making a note to raise this as a serious concern of his sanity and sobriety when she was finally able to get hold of her lawyer. “So ‘the Devil’,” She used her fingers to make quote marks in the air, “decided to take on Dan’s responsibilities, and try out parenthood, on <i>my</i> daughter?”</p>
<p>“I’m not <i>trying</i> anything. And if anyone is responsible, it’s Beatrice.”</p>
<p>“How the hell is this Trixie’s fault!?” Chloe cried, lost at the change of focus and infuriated at the way this crazy man refused to take responsibility for his actions. “How? When did you even meet her?”</p>
<p>Lucifer paused for a moment, meeting her eyes briefly as he cast his mind back to those early days settling in to life on Earth, making a home for himself. He smiled sadly, thinking of the turmoil he had gone through to remove his wings, only for them to grow back. He didn't dare remove them again in case he needed them for Beatrice. It was strange how much had happened in such a short time. He couldn't recall such shifts in his life ever taking place quite so rapidly before. Earth was definitely unique, in so many ways. “It was, well, four years ago, I suppose,” Lucifer mused, ignoring Chloe's confused outrage.</p>
<p> “So, what? She was two!”</p>
<p>“The first time was at the beach,” Lucifer reminisced, a smile dancing across his face as he recalled the event that had deeply disturbed him at the time. “It was quite late at night. She came across the sand, tripping over her own feet, reaching out trying to touch me. The poor urchin was filthy, no shoes. Looked like nobody owned her.”</p>
<p>“So you decided to <i>‘own her’</i>?”</p>
<p>Lucifer ignored her pointed accusation, “Maze carried her back up from the shore, and left her in the company of your ex-husband and another officer. We were there for some personal business, so left the beach with the expectation of never seeing the little urchin again.”</p>
<p>“So Dan was there? At night at the beach, with Trix? You gave her back to Dan?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Maze put her right in his hands. Really Detective, you should be grateful we were there, the child may have wandered right into the sea without them noticing.”</p>
<p>Chloe nodded, making a note on the jotter in her hand, “Do you know who Dan was with?” Seeing Lucifer shake his head, she plowed on, “So that was the first time, how long was it before you saw her again?”</p>
<p>“Oh, probably about thirty, maybe thirty-six hours?” Lucifer nodded to himself, “I was acquiring identification documents when your lovely mother accosted me, practically throwing the child at me.”</p>
<p>“She did what!?”</p>
<p>“Dropped her right in my lap,” Lucifer clarified with a grin. “I wasn’t sure it was even the same child at first, I’d not really seen spawn so up close before, and she was considerably cleaner, and well dressed this time.” He chuckled briefly, “She certainly recognised me though. Little urchin fell right to sleep on my shoulder.” Chloe forcibly smothered her smile at the image that brought to mind. “I gave her right back to Penelope and didn’t see her again for a few weeks. Little Urchin came strolling right into the club whilst Maze and I were setting it up for the grand opening.”</p>
<p>“On her own?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes,” Lucifer took a sip of his whisky and gave her a genuine smile. She fought down one of her own, nodding at him instead, “Penelope was nowhere to be found, so Maze dropped her back to the police station down the block. The next time I think was at the farmer’s market, she’d escaped Penelope again. Ate half a punnet of my strawberries before I could hand her back.”</p>
<p>“Just how many times did Trix get left with you or wander in on you unattended?” Chloe couldn’t help but ask. This man clearly wasn’t entirely to blame if the family members she had thought were taking care of Trixie were definitely not doing as expected. How on earth had all of this gone on without her knowing?</p>
<p>“<i>Beatrice</i>,” Lucifer emphasised her full name, “was probably in my care a few dozen times. Some of them coincidental I believe, some arranged by Penelope.” He grinned, “Daniel also left her in my care a few times, and I admit I did take her from him when necessary to ensure her safety.” Chloe was surprised to see just how much his expressions changed with his recollections, transforming quickly from a small smile to a cold quiet anger and then suddenly bashful. His face was so expressive and his somewhat childish mannerisms were disarming Chloe, distracting her further from the anger she wanted to direct at him. “I did however, take her from the observatory when I apparently wasn’t supposed to have.” He took a quick sip of his whisky, “Penelope did chastise me for that.”</p>
<p>“My Mom did admit to that last year,” Chloe found herself saying, hating how likeable he seemed to be. Trying to maintain her anger at him was like trying to catch water with one hand. She ran her hands over her face, brushing her hair back as she contemplated all that she had learnt today. “I just don’t know how the hell all of this has been happening right under my nose.”</p>
<p>“I’m entirely unsurprised, you’re clearly not aware of what’s going on with a number of your colleagues, nevermind your ex-husband, right under your nose.” Lucifer sounded quite snooty, making her narrow her eyes, stoking the fire of her anger again.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Well, your dear ex-husband had himself a work partner just over a year ago who enjoyed gambling, but unfortunately wasn’t very skilled at it.” Lucifer paused, as Chloe looked up from her notepad. “Daniel clearly had his sticky fingers in too many pies, and Beatrice ended up held at gunpoint by the Aoki boys.” He took a deep breath, ignoring the dawning horror on her face, “Luckily, I was there in time to save her, and Maze and I made sure they knew she was off limits. Daniel took a bullet to the arm and a demon to the face as I recall.” </p>
<p>Chloe sat with her jaw hanging open in shock, staring blankly as Lucifer continued to speak.</p>
<p>“We followed up to ensure Beatrice was safe, and discovered that not only was your Douchebag of a Police Detective in a considerable amount of gambling debt to various lowlives, but his links to others like the Aoki’s, who I’m sure you know specialise in trafficking of women and children, weren’t the worst of his connections.”</p>
<p>“What?” Chloe's voice was weak and wavering, the pencil having fallen from her fingers as she took in what he was saying. His face was earnest, his reactions somehow reassuring her that he spoke the truth, whilst horrifying her with what it truly meant. </p>
<p>“Yes, unfortunately for them, the Detective and the District Attorney who attempted to take Beatrice from her bed last summer didn’t get the message that she was off limits.” Lucifer grinned once more, the sharklike impression, much like she had gotten outside of the school earlier, chilling her with its terrifying ferocity. </p>
<p>“I-, uh…” she looked up at him, too confused to form the words she wanted to say. She swallowed hard, the fear and anger and desire to rush to Trixie and hold her tight all burning within her clenched muscles. “Can I have that drink?” She finally asked, meeting his gaze. “I think I need to hear the entire story, from the very start.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weekend of revelations continues...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all who are still reading, hopefully these chapters are starting to tie up lots of the loose ends from the earlier chapters now. Thank you to everyone who has been so kind as to leave such positive comments and kudos, it has been so encouraging :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning!” Lucifer called, swinging open the door to Beatrice’s bedroom with a flourish. He chuckled quietly at the difference between mother and daughter, as Beatrice eagerly scrambled out of the nest she had made of the covers, sitting up against the padded headboard for him to deliver the tray of breakfast to her. In contrast, her mother had lifted her pillow to slide her head beneath it, groaning weakly.</p>
<p>He understood her reluctance to awaken. Their dissection of Beatrice’s life and subsequent discussions about the various missteps and possible agendas of the adults in her life had taken them until almost four in the morning. Calling it a night when she had begun to fall asleep mid sentence, almost spilling whisky on his sofa, Lucifer felt he had been quite gracious to guide her to Beatrice’s room, despite her refusal to be carried to the guest room, or tucked under the covers in his bed. He took a seat at the end of the bed, liberating a waffle from the pile.</p>
<p>“Oh wow! Those are awesome!” Beatrice’s enthusiastic cry drew her mother’s attention momentarily, making her lift the pillow to take in the perfect heart shaped waffles with red berries. She obviously cared more for further repose than sustenance, for she quickly covered her head with the pillow again. “Happy Valentine’s day Daddy! And you Mommy!”</p>
<p>“To you as well, Princess.” Lucifer bestowed a grin upon the now sticky faced urchin. “Now, we have a busy day today, you’ll need to eat, shower and dress fairly quickly if we want to be on time for our chocolate making class this morning.”</p>
<p>“Chocolate making!!?” Trixie screeched, almost knocking over the stack of waffles on the tray in her excited scramble across the bed to throw herself into his arms. Glad he hadn’t bothered to dress himself yet, Lucifer allowed the grubby urchin to despoil his silk robe with her sticky fingers and face as he held her close, his chin dipping down to briefly rest upon her head.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” he sat her back on the bed, “you did request a fun Valentine’s weekend. So today we’re going to a chocolate making class, you have training with Maze, and I presume you’d settle for Guisado’s for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Trixie cried out around a mouthful of waffle and strawberry, making Lucifer frown at the revolting mixture on show in her open mouth. “Sorry,” she muttered with an exaggerated swallow. </p>
<p>“Yes, manners when eating,” Lucifer chided playfully. “And perhaps those manners even extend to saving some for your Mum?”</p>
<p>He watched, amused at the Detective’s emergence from beneath the pillow once more. She was quite frankly a beautiful woman, all rumpled from sleep, her face relaxed for a change, and to top off his viewing pleasure, she was wrapped up in the white shirt he had offered her last night when she realised she didn’t have any sleepwear. Truly, it wasn’t often he’d found himself denied from having what he wanted, but he certainly wanted this vision to be waking up between <i>his<i> sheets tomorrow morning. Having both Beatrice and her mother be entirely resistant to his celestial charms had been both shocking and yet unsurprising, but he was quite determined to get to the bottom of it. He had been working on Beatrice’s talents for a while now, and yet he still had no definitive answers as to her parentage or celestial immunity. But now her mother was also immune, Lucifer found his thoughts wandering even further afield. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We didn’t read my book,” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s that?” Lucifer queried, his attention drawn back from his ruminations.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“My reading book,” Trixie pointed to her school bag hanging beside her school desk, “We didn’t read before bed, and you have to sign my reading diary or Miss Maddison will be cross, remember?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You were far too tired to read before bed last night,” Lucifer reminded her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We can read this afternoon Monkey.” Chloe joined the conversation, having slowly worked her way through a waffle and some fruit. “Your diary will get signed, don’t worry.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, I’m sure we’ll find some time, now, chop chop!” he stood, winking at the two females, “Time to get ready for our class.” He lifted the now empty breakfast tray and took a few steps towards the door before turning back, “We’ll need to leave in an hour.” and with that he left the room, feeling slightly adrift. Usually, he would return when Beatrice was showered and wrapped in her robe to assist with choosing appropriate outfits and accessories, and then would pop back in when she was dressed in order to detangle and style her hair. With her mother there to help her, what was his role?     </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Er, Lucifer?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He turned to see Chloe had followed him out of the room. “Yes?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If I go down to my car to get my spare clothes, will I be able to get back in?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He stared, confused by the question. Evidently it showed on his face, for she clarified quickly, “I didn’t see yesterday, if you had a key or code, or a card or whatever, but I won’t, you know, be locked out or anything?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh! No, no locks or codes,” he confirmed with a small smile.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your home is permanently open?” Chloe queried hesitantly, her face contorting into a confused looking frown.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I make it very clear on my social media that I’m unavailable for the weekends that Beatrice is here.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh,” Chloe replied in a quiet voice, before clearly realising what he meant and repeating herself, “Oh!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, no worries. You can return to your vehicle and get back up. Is Beatrice already in the shower?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No,” Chloe responded absently, clearly distracted by her own thoughts. “I asked her to choose her clothes first and wait for me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course,” Lucifer responded easily, masking the annoyance and anger at the implications of her statement. She hadn’t been subtle in her accusations and explanations the night before. As if he was some sick bastard with disgusting and evil intentions towards children. As if the child had never showered in the Penthouse before. As if he didn’t spend the entire night telling her how often he had saved her child from harm or possible harm.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, that huge shower looks pretty complicated with all the heads and knobs,” Chloe half chuckled, surprising him. He smirked, clearly amused by her choice of terminology, but recalling her dislike of his flirtation last night, he simply nodded, stepping away and listening as Chloe stepped into the elevator before proceeding to take his own shower in his bathroom.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>*</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Snapping yet another photo of Trixie beaming with joy on her phone, Chloe found it practically impossible not to smile too. The chocolate making class had been a huge hit, and both Lucifer and Trixie had clearly had a great time playing with their choice of ingredients and designing their own Valentine’s chocolates. She had relished the opportunity to sit at the side of the room and just watch their interactions, reflecting on things they had discussed yesterday, and seeing just how much her daughter really seemed to love this giant man-child. It was startling to acknowledge just how obvious it was that that love was so easily returned.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>All of her research after Trixie’s not quite kidnapping last summer had given her the impression that Lucifer Morningstar was nothing more than a rich playboy. Not unusual in a town like LA, he was hardly the only Peter Pan who didn’t want to grow up. The larger than life persona that the club owner had cultivated in the years he had resided in LA, from what she had gathered, was mainly through excessive partying and sexual prolifery. He was undoubtedly wealthy, owning an obscene amount of property in this state alone, and the garage full of vehicles she had noted this morning only added to that obvious love of excess. She had seen paparazzi photos of him clad in suits, and had listened to her mom gush about his good looks, but she hadn’t recognised him outside of the school yesterday. Not until he had spoken and her mother’s admiration of his accent had slammed into her with the subtlety of a semi. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This man, who she had assumed had moved on when she had forbidden her mom from contacting him and letting him see Trixie, had instead been handed her daughter behind her back by Dan. Her presumption that since she hadn’t heard his name mentioned by Trixie since then, he had vanished, well, what a joke that clearly was. After almost a month of trying to track him down without using police resources, she had put it on the back burner. Too busy dealing with single parenthood, trying to work full time, drop Trixie off and pick her up each night, or arrange appropriate sitters once her mom had jetted back to New York, and dealing with Dan being belligerent and making their divorce as difficult as possible. Once Dan had started to come around, his lawyer, who she now knew was paid for by Lucifer, had sped up the whole process, making sure everything went through smoothly, and she had been too busy to stop and wonder about the strange man who had charmed her mother and daughter so thoroughly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And charming he was. His mannerisms and exclamations were so rude, yet polite and courteous at the same time. He clearly preferred cleanliness, manners and order in his home, yet he had no qualms about having fun and indulging Trixie at all. His arms were currently speckled with melted chocolate from Trixie’s enthusiastic mixing, yet he hadn’t told her off or ordered her to calm herself down, he had encouraged her enthusiasm instead. He had picked Trixie up without hesitation yesterday, and despite half-hearted grumbles about the glitter and sticky residue, he hadn’t prioritised his appearance or his clearly expensive suit over Trixie at all. Not like Dan had on days when he had been required to attend court. In her cruiser, he had sat quietly in the back seat once she had allowed him to win his argument over the safety seat. At the precinct, he had allowed her to keep his belongings and be questioned about Dan’s disappearance, all without complaint, as soon as she had agreed to answer his questions when they were finished. He had ignored her questions almost entirely when he was focused on Trixie’s interview with Dr Trayner, and whilst it had pissed her off at the time, she was beginning to see that his focus on Trixie wasn’t to snub or infuriate her. He was simply present in the moment, fixing all of his attention on her. She watched as he said something to Trixie as she poured their chocolate into the heart shaped moulds he was holding, correcting her direction when she looked up laughing and accidentally poured some over his hand. He licked his fingers free of the liquid chocolate, and she had to work hard to stifle a snort of laughter as the woman at the next station missed her own mould, pouring chocolate all over her work-station as she ogled him. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sure, he was good looking. She had found it quite difficult this morning not to stare at his chest in his open robe, and he wore his suits well, today’s deep red shirt complementing his dark colouring, but the way that people responded to him was ridiculous. Even Lt Monroe had dropped her scowl when he greeted her last night, even going so far as to offer him a coffee! She’d been working under Monroe for three years now and not once had she, or any of the other Detectives in their department been offered a hot drink like that. This morning, he had had half of the class of grown adults ogling him. At one point she wasn’t sure if there was going to be a fight over who got to use the work-station next to him or behind him. The couple that had won the station behind had been amusing to watch, as they paid far more attention to Lucifer’s ass than the instructions from the chocolatier at the front. It was like his cologne was some weird aerosol of a dignity reducing date-rape drug, making women and men abandon their higher functions and throw themselves at him shamelessly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Chloe frowned, drawing her attention back from the mens’ admiration of Lucifer’s derrière to where Trixie was laughing at something he had said, pushing on his arm. She was hit by a rush of jealousy at their joyful camaraderie. Why, was such a man, who could clearly have anyone fall into bed with him if he did decide he wanted a child, willing to take on the responsibility of raising another man’s child? What was really in it for him?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>*</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lucifer leant back against the cool soft leather of his favourite armchair, savouring the warmth of the whisky in the back of his throat. They had had a pleasant morning at the chocolate making class. Chloe had been content to sit at the side of the room and observe, so he had been able to get on with the fun with Beatrice without wondering if he were to be pushed out. The session had finished just in time for a late lunch, so he had pulled the SUV into the nearest In-N-Out to procure Beatrice’s favourite. They had sat on benches in the spring sunshine rather than risk grease on the leather upholstery, and he had found himself relaxing, enjoying the moments and the conversation. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It had been easier, conversing over a meal and sharing Beatrice’s attention, rather than vying for it. Chloe had asked questions that for once hadn’t seemed too probing, rude or aggressive. Beatrice had been thrilled to have them both, chattering away, and wanting to swing from their arms as they had made their way back to the car.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He wasn’t naive, he was aware that there was something more to both Beatrice and her mother to make them immune to his celestial charms, and he was keen to get some answers, but for now, he was content to sit and rest. He could hear Maze putting the little Urchin through her paces downstairs, using the ball pit to practice dodging projectiles from the sound of it. Chloe was down there too, although he couldn’t hear her at all. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Taking another sip of his drink, he contemplated potential plans, wondering if it were worth drawing the attention of one of his siblings over the possibility of them having some knowledge he wasn’t privy to. He had his wings back, so could hold his own against any of the sanctimonious pricks should he need to, but he was hesitant to make any of them aware of Beatrice, lest he put her at risk in any way. But then, he had exhausted all of the possible answers from his contacts here on Earth, was it now time to start reaching beyond the terrestrial?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey,” Chloe’s voice drew him from his thoughts. He lifted his head back up to watch as she sank onto the leather opposite him, her legs curling up beneath her as she made herself comfortable. “Is that, uh, normal for them?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mm,” Lucifer hummed his amusement. Truly, she had done well for any human being exposed to Mazikeen so abruptly, holding her own with quick banter, and as she had reluctantly agreed, not interfering with any of Beatrice’s usual weekend activities whilst she was there with them. As much as he disliked the situation, he respected her commitment to ensuring Beatrice’s safety. Even if it did rankle that she thought she was protecting Beatrice from him. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Superspeed dodgeball? Really?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, Beatrice wanted to be a ninja. Maze helped design the play space to support the skills she would need: strength, agility, and hiding, climbing, jumping and landing.” Lucifer grinned, “I did check online, self-defence classes for children are highly recommended.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sure they also recommend a licenced and trained instructor in a fully insured dojo too.” Chloe answered back, a hint of a smile on her cheeks.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Obviously I didn’t read that far,” Lucifer joked, “Make no mistake though, Mazikeen is exceptionally well trained. Probably one of the best fighters on the planet right now.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“She’s well, intense?” Chloe mused. “Trix seems to like her though.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Indeed.” Lucifer agreed quietly, savouring the last of his drink, watching Chloe as she relaxed into the sofa cushions. Her posture was a far cry from the closed off and angry body language of the night before. He was immensely pleased that they had managed to clear the air, sharing experiences and both gaining answers to questions. He was still pissed off that Daniel, and by some extension, Charlotte, had managed to blindside him with their deception, but at the same time, he found himself rather grateful. Had Daniel spoken to Chloe about all of this, he doubted he would have been able to have Beatrice in his life like he did now. He had never wanted to be a parent before, but he simply couldn’t imagine life without these weekend interludes now. Beatrice’s company was enough to quell his desires, her enthusiasm and joy replacing any urges he had for sexual companions or illicit substances. It seemed her mother possessed the same qualities, her very presence was strangely welcome in some way he couldn’t quite articulate. Perhaps now was a good time to start seeking those answers? “So, Detective, you’ve spent the day supervising my time with Beatrice, what are your plans?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you mean?” Lucifer watched as she shifted, her arms coming across her stomach as she spoke, sitting up to look right at him. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, you seem fairly intelligent, if woefully unobservant. We’ve both been misled by your ex, but both have Beatrice’s best interests at heart. What do you plan to discuss with your lawyer about our custody agreement?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Chloe stuttered momentarily then fell silent, studying him intently. “Why do you insist on using her full name?” she asked curiously.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Beatrice means bringer of joy, she who brings happiness,” Lucifer found himself responding, allowing her to change the subject for now. “The derivatives you utilise are derogatory slang terms that connote sexual impropriety, especially for a minor.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Trixie</i> is a hooker’s name.” He sniffed disdainfully. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It is not!” Chloe shot back, an infuriated gleam in her eye that Lucifer was coming to admire. She was a passionate woman when roused, and he couldn’t wait to fire her up properly to see how far he could push it. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your offspring deserves the respect of her true name,” Lucifer grinned, “and you, Detective Chloe Decker, fertility and coverings, didn’t answer my question.” He sat up further, his fingers toying with the rim of his empty tumbler, waiting until she made eye contact to speak, “Are you planning to contest my parental rights?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>You don’t have parental rights!</i> You’re not her <i>actual</i> parent.” She huffed out a breath, “Lucifer, this is a serious matter. This is Trixie’s life, her identity. She may be young now, but when she’s an adult, she’ll want to know who she really is and where she comes from, and you can’t just <i>buy</i> that for her. Dan may be an absolute bastard for doing this to her, but without hearing his side of the story, I don’t know what he was thinking. But I do know that you don’t get to just claim her for your own. You can’t just take custody of a child that’s not yours!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You humans have made a lucrative bloody market out of surrogacy and adoption, but I shouldn’t have accepted when it was offered to me?” Lucifer was incensed, but determined to make her see the truth. “I didn’t come up with this idea, Detective. I didn’t take it upon myself to stalk or steal a child. I protected her, provided for her, and nurtured her interests. I hired the best lawyer I could find to ensure her safety, to ensure that she has everything she will ever want or need, now or in her future. Beatrice <i>came to me</i>. Daniel <i>came to me</i>.” He inhaled deeply, calming his ire and the urge to show her who she was needling. “I came here to enjoy my retirement, to escape the punishment of my family, not to be drawn into playing families with a child that may or may not be a celestial ploy to force me back to Hell!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What the hell are you talking about!?” Chloe demanded angrily. “Uh, nevermind! So why did you?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lucifer grimaced at her tone, taking a deep breath to avoid being drawn into her argumentative tone. “I told you last night, Detective. I’m not sure if this is all part of my Father’s plan, but I <i>am</i> Beatrice’s father now. And I <i>will not</i> abandon <i>my</i> child.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And if the court orders you to, when DNA tests show that she’s not yours?” Chloe pushes. He stands, heading to the bar to diffuse his own anger, hoping it will do the same for hers. Pouring two glasses this time, he makes his way back across the room, watching her carefully and smiling as calmly as he can as he offers her the drink.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m very happy to take this before a judge, darling. Having a loving father is in her best interests afterall.” He takes a sip, baiting her with a prolonged pause. Watching silently as she sets the glass down on his glass coffee table rather than drink it. He smiled, “I’d be interested to see what a DNA test does, or doesn’t show. But I’m afraid my role in Beatrice’s life is not up for negotiation, except for with her. No matter who, or what she is, no matter how she came into my life, I will be here for her when she needs me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weekend continues...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who is continuing to read and give such positive feedback, I truly am blown away by the response to this :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seated once more in the passenger seat of the ridiculously expensive SUV, Chloe found it hard not to get drawn into the conversation between Trixie and Lucifer, chuckling at their playful banter and game of misdirection. </p>
<p>After a late breakfast where Lucifer and Trixie had worked together to provide an entire buffet of choices, Lucifer had given Trixie a choice of what she wanted to do for the day, and her little Monkey had asked to go to the beach. In deference to her lack of clean clothing and appropriate beachwear, Lucifer had suggested they popped in and grabbed her things before hitting the beach behind her mom’s. Whilst wary that he knew where they lived, she had kept quiet, reminding herself to be grateful that he was being so accommodating in allowing her to join them for the weekend. He had packed up a large picnic hamper whilst she had helped Trixie to dress, and had ignored her offer to drive, leading Trixie away from her cruiser that stood out like a sore thumb amongst his expensive car collection.</p>
<p>“Which way Urchin, left or right?” Lucifer called as they approached a crossroads.</p>
<p>“Right!” Trixie cried from the back with a laugh when Lucifer purposely took the left turn. “Silly Daddy!”</p>
<p>“Me?” Lucifer gasped mockingly, “I’m only following your directions!”</p>
<p>“Now go backwards and left!” Trixie shouted, making Chloe snort as the beach house came into view on the right. Lucifer obviously knew exactly where to stop, as he pulled in where her cruiser usually sat.</p>
<p>“Well, I think those teachers of yours need to make sure you know your left from your right Miss!” Lucifer snarked as he opened his door, stepping back to open Trixie’s too.</p>
<p>“You’re just too old,” Trixie teased as she slipped out, following him to the trunk to retrieve the picnic basket and grabbing his hand to pull him up the path. “Old people always get confused, and you’re as old as a dinosaur!”</p>
<p>“I am not!” Lucifer pretended to be outraged as they made their way up the steps to the front door. He poked her in the upper arm with a grin, “I’m much older than that!” </p>
<p>Trixie cackled, turning to wait for Chloe as she dug in her bag for her keys. “Isn’t he silly Mommy?”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you’re both being silly bananas to me,” Chloe agreed with a smile, opening the door and standing back as Trixie pushed her way in. “Put your swimsuit on and grab your towel, we can go out once you’ve had sunscreen, okay?” She called to Trixie’s back, watching her disappear into her bedroom. “I’ll just be a moment, okay?” She asked Lucifer, who was admiring one of her mom’s movie posters. </p>
<p>“Take your time,” Lucifer winked at her, and she hurried away to stop herself from smiling. The man was such a flirt! </p>
<p>She closed the door behind her firmly, making sure the latch clicked before stepping away and kicking off her boots. She would grab a set of pjs and more clothes for tomorrow before they left this afternoon, but for now, she needed a swimsuit that was flattering, but not too revealing. Choosing a sporty tankini that covered her cleavage and butt cheeks pretty well, she changed quickly, applying sunscreen as she dressed. She didn’t think Lucifer needed any encouragement, and asking him to help her apply sunscreen was such a ridiculous cliché. She was flexible enough to be able to reach her own back and shoulders, so she was soon ready to go, grabbing a stack of towels as she made her way back downstairs.  </p>
<p>“Come on Mom!” Trixie darted towards her, almost knocking the towels from her hand before she could step safely down from the bottom of the staircase. She tilted her head, cursing herself for feeling so shy, just in time to see Lucifer snap his mouth closed, so she rushed to speak before he could say whatever it is that would undoubtedly make her blush like a tomato.</p>
<p>“Sunscreen first baby, okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Trixie rolled her eyes, a habit Chloe knows she is to blame for. She stuck her tongue out quickly at her daughter, crouching down and holding up the spray can. Trix was pretty good with having sunscreen on, having been used to it since she was a baby. </p>
<p>“Hold your breath, ready? 1, 2, 3…” she depressed the nozzle at the top as she reached three, waving the canister from side to side as she sprayed her from head to toe, coating Trixie with a fine mist of sun protection. She chuckled at the familiarity of Trixie’s expression of suffering, her eyes screwed closed and cheeks bloated out as she spun in circles with her arms out to catch the misty droplets on her skin. “All done!” </p>
<p>Trixie took a dramatic gasp of air, inhaling comically as though she had been deprived of air for longer than the 30 seconds it had taken to spray her down. “Daddy’s turn!”</p>
<p>“Not a chance,” Lucifer responded before Chloe could, her eyes shooting to him quizzically at the disgust in his voice. She stood back up, waving the can in her hand as she stepped closer to him, trying not to blatantly admire how insanely hot he looked in black surf shorts and a white button up. A combo she wasn’t sure anyone else could pull off quite so well.  </p>
<p>“Trix, have you got your bucket and spade?” She queried, distracting her daughter who darted back towards her room, giving Chloe a moment of privacy. “Look,” she dropped her voice to avoid Trixie hearing, “I know it’s still only February, but it's good to role model good habits for her. She has sunscreen on every day throughout the summer to protect her skin from the sun.”</p>
<p>“And do you plan to role model this for her?” Lucifer queries, a hint of flirtation in his lips and eyes. “Need help reaching anywhere or <i>rubbing</i> it in?” Chloe forces herself not to react to his low and sultry tone. She brings herself to make eye contact, and does her best to draw on her acting skills to stop him realising just how easily he is able to get under her skin.</p>
<p>“I’m good, I applied it upstairs, it’s best to apply it naked for a nice even coverage,” she whispered, and with that, she walked off, opening up the back door for Trixie to dart out, leaving him standing, stunned, in her mother’s kitchen.</p>
<p>He caught up to them pretty quickly, but Chloe had managed to rein in her embarrassment and settle herself on a towel by the time he sank to the sand beside her, topless.</p>
<p>“Well played Detective,” his praise sounds genuine, but Chloe keeps her eyes firmly on Trixie as she collects water from the shoreline. The beach is mostly deserted this early in the year, but there are always one or two people around throughout the day when the sky is so clear.</p>
<p>“Just don’t blame me if the sun burns your nose today.” </p>
<p>“Darling, I’ve held the sun in the palms of my hands, I’m not vulnerable to it like you humans.” Lucifer scoffed, leaning back on his elbows, which Chloe couldn’t help but notice only emphasised how muscled his torso and arms were. </p>
<p>“And what planet are you from, London?” she quipped, forcing herself to keep him in her peripheral vision, not to look away from Trix as she made her way back up the beach with a bucket full of water.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve been there.” Lucifer smiled softly, “There’s not many places I haven’t visited. I’ve never really managed to stay in one place before though. Not like this.”</p>
<p>“How come?” Chloe probed quietly, more relaxed now that the flirtation seems to have ceased again.</p>
<p>“I suppose, I’ve never been allowed,” Lucifer responded quietly, startling Chloe. He was such a confident and charismatic person, it was a shock to consider that anyone would try to control him and dictate where he could live. As a cop, and now a Detective, she had seen many things, but grown adults being controlled and coerced by others always made her angry. She had tried her best to always give Trixie a reason for the rules she implemented, wanting her daughter to have confidence in her own decision making skills. </p>
<p>She had seen Lucifer this weekend exhibit the same behaviours, giving Trix opportunities to make decisions for herself, encouraging independence through security and nurture rather than instructions or the ‘tough love’ approach Dan had favoured. She’d yet to see him try to control her daughter’s behaviour in any way, which was comforting, especially in such a messy situation as theirs. They hadn’t discussed much yesterday, as Trixie had finished up her ‘ninja lesson’ and rejoined them, and then they’d ordered tacos and watched another film. Lucifer had been adamant that they could talk another time, and had encouraged her to go to bed at the same time as Trixie after the late night they had had on Friday. She’d been surprised by her respect for him and his quiet but calm demeanor and had acquiesced, believing him when he promised that they would talk more about the custody situation when Trixie wasn’t around to overhear them. He was right, they would have sufficient time tomorrow once Trixie was safely in school, so maybe now wasn’t the time to hash it out, but perhaps getting to know him better would be a good idea.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, sneaking a glance to see him staring ahead at Trixie, rather than facing her. “Do you, uh, do you want to talk about it?” She offered, contorting on her towel to lie forwards on her front, being able to watch Trixie and hear him, without staring directly at him. </p>
<p>“Well, I grew up in the Silver City, but, I suppose, it was never really home.” Lucifer’s voice had dropped, and Chloe found herself leaning towards him to hear over the sounds of the ocean and the gulls. “I spent quite a lot of my time away from home back then, working out in various galaxies, and on different planets, or popping down to the garden. Then, well, I suppose dear old Dad threw me out, and sent me to Hell, but that was certainly never a home for me.” He exhaled slowly, and Chloe felt slightly guilty for bearing witness to what seemed an uncomfortable topic for him, despite the strange delusions he seemed to be hiding behind. “I popped up to Earth whenever I could, just to take a break, but, well,” he trailed off again. “I made a deal with my brother, to be able to stay here, permanently this time.”</p>
<p>“So you’re not close, with your family?”</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckled humourlessly, “Understatement of the epoch darling. Are you not familiar with the Bible? I’ve not seen my closest siblings in eons.”</p>
<p>“How long is an eon?” Chloe queried, trying to lighten the tone. </p>
<p>“A billion years,” Lucifer shrugs casually. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Chloe twists her head to grin at him, “And how many billion are you?”</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled back, giving Chloe the strangest feeling. She could see how serious he was, almost sense the sincerity, yet his delusions were completely insane! “I’m not quite sure actually. I spent so long down in Hell, and time runs so differently down there.”</p>
<p>“More <i>Devil</i> stuff. Gotcha.” Chloe smiled softly, trying to reassure him and encourage him to continue opening up to her, but not wanting to get dragged into his biblical delusions.</p>
<p>“I <i>am</i> the Devil.”</p>
<p>“You got proof?” Chloe keeps her gaze fixed on Trixie’s efforts to make sandcastles. Much easier than trying to keep a straight face looking at Lucifer trying to convince her he was <i>that</i> Lucifer.  </p>
<p>“What kind of proof would you like?” Lucifer responds, his voice still calm, almost thoughtful as he turns his head to study her. She can see him observing her, whether it's because he’s interested in what she says, or whether he’s just distracted by her legs, ass or back, she's not sure. </p>
<p>“What kind of proof do you have?” She winces as she hears herself. It sounds far too much like flirting, but she’s insanely curious how this man thinks he can prove he’s the Devil. “Horns and a tail?”</p>
<p>Lucifer physically winces at her joke, and she suddenly feels bad. She knows better than to use someone’s mental health as a joke, and whatever delusions he may have, it’s probably not wise to play into his views of himself as the biblical Devil. “I don’t have either,” he finally responds. “And, I-, I’m not sure showing you is the safest way.”</p>
<p>“So what?” Chloe probes cautiously, “you have proof but can’t show it to me?”</p>
<p>Lucifer sits back up, “You mentioned a DNA test yesterday. Would you agree that whatever results you get, it goes no further?”</p>
<p>“What?” Chloe pivots up to lean on one elbow so that she can face him now.</p>
<p>“If we do a DNA test, can you keep the results a secret?”</p>
<p>Chloe was intrigued now, “You want a paternity test, even though you already agreed Trixie isn’t yours?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what a paternity test would show,” Lucifer admits, “but, if I give a sample, and your science shows that I’m not human. Would you be able to keep it to yourself?”</p>
<p>Chloe nods slowly, trying to figure out what he’s really trying to say. “Yeah. I can do that.” She grins, “I promise not to call in the x-files on your freaky DNA, but only if you promise that you’ll never, <i>ever</i> try to take Trixie away from me.”</p>
<p>Lucifer studies her intently for a moment before stretching his arm out, waiting for her to push up to her knees to be able to shake his hand. “Deal.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Looking out over his balcony in the late night air, Lucifer found himself reflecting. Staring out across the city and into the hazy light pollution that so frequently prevented him from seeing his stars. They had had a relatively quiet day, watching Beatrice build sand castles and dig giant holes to jump into. He had helped her try to fortify it with a barrier wall when the tide had come in, scooping her up and out of the reach of the waves as they poured over the wall of sand. Watching Beatrice and Chloe paddle in the ocean and play at jumping over the waves. He had retrieved their picnic from the kitchen and they had eaten on towels, doing their best to avoid sand in their food and engaging in pleasant conversation with Beatrice as she made suggestions for their next weekend of fun. But he hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that had settled over him when he had spoken about his family, his lack of a home. </p>
<p>Since settling in the City of Angels, he had slowly carved out a home for himself. Maze had always been by his side, but she had found herself hobbies, and he had encouraged her to find things she liked to do separately from him. She still officially resided a few floors below his penthouse, but often spent nights elsewhere. He was happy for her to be occupied, as long as she still ensured that the bar ran smoothly, but understood that weekends with Beatrice were to be cherished. She could be relied on to be close to home on those days, and had yet to let Beatrice down with their ninja skills sessions. </p>
<p>He had set up Lux, brought the party to his doorstep and indulged frequently in whatever tickled his fancy, but it wasn’t until Beatrice had become more of a fixture in his life that he had started to feel settled. And now, with both Chloe and Beatrice here this weekend, he had found himself feeling strangely at peace. Even the threat of Amenadiel trying to return him to Hell didn’t seem quite so threatening any longer. He was confident that with the return of his wings, and his fervor to be around for Beatrice, there was no force in Heaven nor Hell that could force him from Earth.</p>
<p>Hidden in his bathroom after they had both retired for bed, he had unfurled his wings. He wasn’t really sure what he had been looking for, but he had spent more time studying them in the mirror that evening than he’d spent looking at them in recent history. As he had presumed when they had first reappeared, they were either his original pair, or an exact replica. The shape, colour, weight, luminosity, it was all as he remembered. He supposed he would need to go down to his storage container to find out if he had somehow managed to summon the originals or not, but that was a task he could do this week when he had some time alone.</p>
<p>Beatrice had been young when she had first seen them, and not really old enough to remember when he had first had them removed, but they had reappeared at the exact moment when he had needed them to protect her. She knew they existed, but didn’t make a fuss about them, just seeing them as something that he had because of who he was. She enjoyed flying with him, but didn’t request it of him often. He had puzzled over her immunity for a while, but since gaining regular custody of her, he had been focused on providing a home for her, and so his explorations of her capacity for exposure to divinity had ceased to involve his wings. </p>
<p>It had been easy to determine that she was entirely immune to both seeing and touching his wings. Exposure to his blood hadn’t caused pain or insanity, nor had it resulted in any strange occurrences. He was unable to use his powers on her to determine her desires, although she was pretty good at simply asking for what she wanted anyway. She had shown no signs of fear or insanity at a glimpse at his burning eyes, or Maze’s face. He hadn’t wished to petrify the child by exposing his Devil face to her, so that was somewhat inconclusive, but he presumed she would do as she had with his eyes or Maze, and simply laugh at how much it apparently looked like a Snapchat filter. He chuckled to himself quietly, a sound that was barely audible over the noise of the night, with traffic, aircraft and people still milling about on the streets below. Beatrice certainly was an enigma, but her mother was even more complex. </p>
<p>Chloe had proven to be frustratingly immune to his charms, and whilst he had observed her reactions to his flirtation, she was able to restrain herself from responding to her obvious admiration of his body. The problem was, she had not responded as most people did when informed that he was the Devil. No, she hadn’t gasped, giggled, or blushed, or been distracted by his charms. Instead, she had asked him for proof. </p>
<p>He had thought about showing her his wings, but had decided that even if she stayed remotely sane, it would be giving a false impression of himself as an angel, when he was certain he no longer qualified for such a title. Then he had considered showing her his eyes, or even his whole face. But seeing her so relaxed on the beach, keeping an eye on Beatrice, and listening to him talk, he hadn’t wanted to risk it. If he scared her so badly that she tried to run away, it would be much harder for him to keep Beatrice safe. So, like a fool, he had found himself agreeing to the DNA test she had threatened on Friday.</p>
<p>Chloe had been satisfied with his acquiescence, and had requested that he stop by her work to collect DNA tester kits on their way back from the beach. He wasn’t sure what it involved, but had been quite surprised to find that they each simply had to fill in a form and rub an oversized swab around the insides of their mouths. Their little urchin had found it pretty funny, but Chloe had been serious as she oversaw their efforts and then completed her own. He was unsure why she needed to be tested too, as surely she was aware of both her humanity and her having birthed Beatrice, but he had sensed that she wasn’t willing to talk about it, so had refrained from asking in front of Beatrice. Now all that was left to do was to take the swabs they had taken this evening into the police precinct tomorrow, and find out exactly what it showed about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That Monday feeling... times a thousand?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the continuous appreciation for this lil fic of mine :) </p>
<p>Things are hopefully starting to come together now, so I'm aiming to post the last chapter to coincide with 5B dropping :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe sighed as she lowered herself into her office chair, leaning back and allowing her eyes to fall closed. She took a minute to just try to clear her thoughts, but was inevitably interrupted by the source of her stress.</p>
<p>They had gotten up and ready early that morning, Chloe watching with interest as Lucifer had prepared breakfast, rounded up all of Trixie’s belongings, checked her reading diary and homework, prepared her backpack and snack box and hustled her into the cruiser to make the trip across town to drop her off in time for school. There had been no raised voices, no repeated instructions, or even pleas for her to get on with finding shoes or brushing her teeth. Just a well oiled machine that made her envious of this man’s seemingly magic touch with her daughter.</p>
<p>After dropping Trixie at school with minimal fuss, they had continued straight to the precinct and Lucifer had somehow sweet talked the most cantankerous lab tech into not only running their DNA swabs straight away, but in keeping it all confidential. Chloe usually had to complete a dozen forms in triplicate before any such thing happened for official crime scene evidence, nevermind private issues like this. </p>
<p>Then, to her horror, he had proceeded to introduce himself, and charm everyone in the goddamn precinct. Every single person who usually treated her like the dirt on their shoe was falling for his charms within minutes. Their scowls, dirty looks and pointed comments faltered the second they laid eyes on him. It was insane!</p>
<p>“Detective?” She slowly sat back up, Lucifer’s repeated call disturbing her need for just two minutes where she could think through and try to make sense of the situation at hand. She narrowed her eyes at him, choosing not to fight about his choice to seat himself right on her desk.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lucifer?”</p>
<p>“Olivia has offered us the use of the family support room this morning. She said she’d notify you of any cases.” He gestured to her to get up, “So shall we investigate the case of the missing Dickhead?”</p>
<p>Forcing herself not to react to his less than appropriate moniker, or the over familiarity with her lieutenant, she moved to gather her bag of files that she had collected from home yesterday, as well as a handful of pens and notepads from her desk drawer.  </p>
<p>“Okay, you have your paperwork?” She questioned as she led the way to the smallest private room. The homicide dept rarely used this room, as most families were informed of the loss of their loved ones in the comfort and safety of their own homes, rather than in the sterile environment of the police station. It was a smart choice, as this room wasn’t linked to others, so none of her colleagues would be able to observe or overhear their conversations.</p>
<p>“I do indeed,” Lucifer grinned as he raised his briefcase, following her into the compact room. </p>
<p>“Okay,” she exhaled slowly, trying to centre herself, “Shall we start with the documents you have, and compare mine?”</p>
<p>Lucifer simply nodded, taking a seat and opening his flashy leather case to pull out a stack of files.</p>
<p>“Are they identical to the electronic documents we reviewed Friday?” She queried, suddenly struck that they could have not two, but possibly four sets of contradictory documents to review. She was incredibly lucky that Monroe had taken pity on her and let her not only use police time, but also resources to try to resolve this issue. It was likely that she was recording this as part of the investigation into Dan’s disappearance, but Chloe wasn’t foolish enough to question it.  </p>
<p>“I’ve not checked,” Lucifer admitted slowly, giving Chloe a brief glimpse beyond the mask of perfection he wore so well. “I suppose we should do that first?”</p>
<p>Chloe nodded slowly, “I’ll make a copy of them, and if we spot any differences, we’ll highlight the copy?”</p>
<p>It hadn’t taken long for Chloe to run off a complete set of documents for both of them, but she found herself frequently looking up at the man across the desk from her. He was doing the same as she was supposed to be, reading the copy on his phone a line at a time, and then checking it against the wording of the paper copy. He hadn’t had to use the highlighter yet, but the way he fidgeted with it, twisting it deftly between his fingers, running his thumb against the side of the cap, and at one point, even resting it against his bottom lip, it was all distracting to her. The man was definitely not oblivious to the way his charms were affecting her, if the lazy smirk on his face was any indication. She flushed, and lowered her head again, trying to focus on her own documents. </p>
<p>Forcing herself to focus on the task only drew her mind to her daughter, and the confusion she now had about the situation they were in. Her ex-husband had seemingly vanished, his apartment vacated, his bank account emptied. His friends on the force showed what appeared to be genuine concern, leading her to believe that whatever had happened, they were unaware, but then, Lucifer had already opened her eyes to a whole load of corruption that she had been entirely ignorant of. </p>
<p>Her lawyer had finally returned her call, but only to acknowledge the issue. They could do nothing without clear instructions from her, and she had unwillingly acknowledged that she didn't know enough to make a decision just yet. Maybe once the DNA results were in hand, and they had identified how on earth this situation had arisen, she could start resolving it. She felt guilty for having to put Trixie through all of this. She felt not only guilt, but frustration at how her trust had been abused by Dan, but strangely enough, after just one weekend, she no longer believed that Lucifer was to blame for it all.</p>
<p>Lucifer was a complete enigma. Dan had obviously been given the impression that he was Trixie’s biological father, which given her birth exactly 9 months after their wedding night, was a complete slap in the face. Her mom, who still hadn’t bothered to return her calls, was also under the impression up until last year that Trix was Lucifer’s. Yes, she wasn’t blind. She could acknowledge their visual similarities, but she had also seen a photograph of Dan’s great grandparents, who she had always assumed Trixie favoured. Could Dan honestly have acted as he had towards her and Trixie, because he thought he was infertile? She hadn’t really given it much thought, but had always presumed that good parents, adopted, step or otherwise, felt a bond with their children, loved them regardless because they were the ones raising them. Was this why he had pulled away from them, practically refusing to engage with her or raise Trix?</p>
<p>Lucifer himself was happy to acknowledge that he hadn’t fathered Trixie. He had even gone so far as to claim he wasn’t even on Earth at that time, but she hadn’t yet figured out what that actually meant. But despite the lack of biological relationship, he had spoken of so many occasions where he had stepped in to provide for Trix, to ensure her safety even from Dan. He so clearly loved her, it was evident in the way his entire body changed in her presence, almost gravitating towards her, doing everything he could to entertain and provide for her. He would make an amazing father.</p>
<p>She snickered quietly to herself as she recalled how quickly his refusal to get dirty at the beach yesterday had crumbled under Trixie’s puppy dog eyes. Yet he had confidently given instructions when it came to eating, negotiating how many more mouthfuls she had to consume, and which salad and vegetables she had to try. He had been clear when it came to safety, holding hands in parking lots and ensuring the use of safety seats and seatbelts in the car, yet he had also given Trix free reign where it mattered to her, giving her his full attention when she wanted it. Trixie hadn’t even taken her tablet out of her bag, or asked to watch tv at all, apparently too occupied with everything else they were doing in the day. The films they had watched each night had been the only screen time over the entire weekend. There was no way Dan could have had her for even one night without fobbing her off with a screen and headphones so he didn’t have to listen to it.  </p>
<p>“Are you done?” Lucifer’s voice distracted her from her thoughts, and she realised with a flush that she’d been staring at him. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, nearly.” She bent her head to the screen, grateful that he hadn’t seized the opportunity to embarrass her. “Any differences with yours?”</p>
<p>“Nada,” Lucifer sighed, drumming the yellow highlighter against the edge of the table. “Other than the stamp of approval on the final copy,” he held up his packet of papers to show what he was referring to, “not even a semicolon out of place.” </p>
<p>“Right,” Chloe lifted up her own stack, thumbing through. “You want to do some and I’ll do some, or do you want to read it out and I’ll compare?”</p>
<p>“Such riveting options,” Lucifer commented sarcastically, holding out his hand for her packet too. “Do we have all of the same documents?”</p>
<p>“Right, guess we’ll check that too,” Chloe found herself saying, wondering just when her life had become such a soap opera. </p>
<p>“Coffee break?” Lucifer queried, instead of taking the papers from her, and she found herself grateful for his suggestion, keeping her head down and focused on her tablet screen until he had left the room. He had made himself at home in the precinct whilst she had spoken to Monroe earlier, so she had no qualms in letting him roam free out there whilst she stayed hidden away. Everyone seemed to love him, but she was under no illusions that most people out there barely even tolerated her. It was a male dominated workforce, and her disintegrating relationship with Dan, as well as her refusal to cut corners had made for a rocky start to her career as a Detective.</p>
<p>She shook her head, trying to force herself to focus, and through sheer grit, managed to get through the lengthy document before Lucifer could return with the drinks. All of her documents matched, the same as Lucifer’s she presumed. The stamp from the court was present only on the paper copy, and the paper copy also had a cover sheet with hers and Dan’s full name at the top, listed as Mother and Father. She pulled Lucifer’s stack of papers towards her, noting immediately that his cover sheet listed his name where Dan’s was printed on hers. She lowered her head into her hands, eyes screwed shut as her thoughts raced. This was what they hadn’t seen on Friday, when they had both only had the electronic copies to compare. The main custody agreement documents mainly referred to either ‘Parent’, ‘Mother’ or ‘Father’, although they had already noted on Friday the instances where Dan’s and Lucifer’s names appeared. This cover sheet, prepared by the lawyers, was the difference that gave a solid indication that this had been done intentionally. Someone had purposely arranged for her documents to have Dan’s name on, keeping her in the dark whilst Lucifer had been presented with his name on his copy, presumably keeping him in the dark about her complete lack of awareness. </p>
<p>“Shall I add a little pizzazz?” Lucifer grinned, practically waltzing back into the room and placing her coffee cup in front of her and waving his silver flask gleefully. She snorted, amused by his ridiculous grin and childish manner.</p>
<p>“Did you honestly just use the word <i>pizzazz</i>?” she teased, trying not to return his infectious grin.</p>
<p>“Well, this Detective work is utterly dull, it needs something to spice it up a little.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve found a lead,” she offered cautiously, covering the hot mug with her hand to prevent him adding whatever alcohol he had. “The documents may be the same, but the cover page, mine has Dan’s name, and yours has your name. So, whoever was responsible for drawing up all of this, made an effort to make two sets.” She met his eyes for a moment, taking in his reaction carefully. “Your lawyer did this.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Lucifer was pissed off. So angry that he could feel the heat of his anger roiling under his skin and was currently white knuckling his own knees in an effort to calm his temper. </p>
<p>He had been deliberately duped by both Detective Dildo and Charlotte Richards. That, he could cope with. Having fully examined the legal documents he possessed, he had been vexed that Chloe had been utterly oblivious to the fact that Beatrice’s name had been legally changed. She hadn’t had a sodding clue that Beatrice now had a new passport with her new surname, and she’d been furious that he’d taken her all the way to Northern Europe without her permission. That had been a fun argument, but ultimately, not their priority right now.</p>
<p>They had both been infuriated that the Voluntary Declaration of Paternity form that she had signed had somehow changed from Dan’s name to his before being submitted to the Court. Both the deception and the sheer arrogance of the duplicity had been startling to consider, that a man who had once nurtured the spawn as a helpless infant had discarded her so callously, and purposely kept it from her mother. He had felt stirrings of empathy for her, watching the sinking realisation that a man she had loved could be so cruel as to precipitate this, and then to run away. They had taken a lunch break at this point, and he had found himself hovering cautiously, wary of pushing this seemingly strong and proud woman to breaking point.</p>
<p>He was angry with himself, trying hard not to focus on the guilty edge to his thoughts. He hadn’t known any of this was happening, but he was the one who had reached out to Detective Dickhead when he had been unable to contact Penelope last year. Looking back, it was clear from the speed of the response that the smarmy little bastard had already had some kind of plan in motion. He had very quickly suggested Richards, citing her as ‘the best’. He had been willing to arrange for Lucifer and Charlotte to meet to hash out the details, but he had clearly lied when informing Lucifer that Chloe had been unable to attend their meetings at such short notice. They had clearly conspired to screw over both Chloe and himself, as her signature had evidently been electronically copied onto documents she had never seen before. It had been presented to him as already having been discussed and agreed, yet that was now blatantly not true.</p>
<p>Yet, all of that had somehow paled into the background when they had reached the financial support documents. Chloe had been furnished with a financial summary that indicated the payments to be made to her, calculated from Detective Dick’s salary. She had even been able to show via her online banking app that those exact payments had been made each month since the agreement had been signed. However, his own documents listed the amount he had suggested was reasonable to provide for his child, a sum far greater than Chloe had been able to comprehend any child needing. What had really hammered home the depth of the depravity for him, was the signed agreement for him to contribute a million dollars per birthday he had missed, and to continue to deposit the same amount each year until Beatrice reached 21 and could access the money for herself. Clearly Chloe had had no idea, and a simple call to his accountant had quickly revealed that all of the money that should have been set aside for Beatrice’s future, as well as the difference between their monthly agreements, had vanished, the same day that the Dickhead had apparently gone missing.</p>
<p>Ignoring Chloe’s spluttering and half formed questions, he sat like a statue, keeping a tight rein on his fury lest he accidentally incinerate something or terrify Chloe out of her mind. She didn’t deserve the truth, and finding out what a terrifying monster he was would only make things worse right now. Not only had they both been deliberately misled, lied to, and kept in the dark, but Beatrice’s money had been stolen. It was one thing to think they could make a fool of the Devil, but a line had been crossed when their daughter’s future had been stolen.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Chloe once again found herself sat in front of her Lieutenant, nodding wearily as they rehashed their findings. It had been an excruciatingly long day, the time simultaneously dragging and flying by as they pieced together the insane situation they had found themselves in.</p>
<p>She had been prepared to discuss it, but by the time Monroe had closed the door and taken her seat, Chloe’s throat seemed to have swollen shut. Thankfully, Lucifer had taken charge, explaining their process and findings from the morning. Hearing him articulate the situation had felt like a hammer to the gut, the callous and premeditated betrayal of not only her, but Trixie as well was physically painful to digest. </p>
<p>It had been a week since Dan had gone missing, and now, it was clear that he had access to far more money than they had originally estimated, but that he probably wasn’t alone. Charlotte Richards had apparently also been missing for the week, her husband having only reported her absence on Saturday when he realised it had been over a week since he had heard from her. </p>
<p>Monroe had recorded what Lucifer had shared, her pen scratching softly as she kept up with his narration. It was only when Lucifer’s agitation and anger had overwhelmed him, that Monroe had finally laid down her pen and attempted to summarise the situation. She had been taken aback at Lucifer’s summary of the illegal activities he was aware of Dan being involved in, apparently horrified to hear the names he had casually thrown out, and had interrogated him thoroughly. Temporarily satisfied that he would provide a dossier of his findings tomorrow, Monroe had even admitted that they had uncovered more information than the Detective assigned to the case but had reminded Chloe very clearly that this was an ongoing, confidential investigation, and now, with Lucifer’s additional allegations, it was not to be discussed at all.</p>
<p>Chloe exhaled softly as Monroe dismissed them, grateful to have a boss who was so clearly appalled at the accusations Lucifer had levelled, and so understanding as to have reduced her workload temporarily to help them to sort their private situation out. “Thank you,” Chloe uttered as she closed the door behind them, wanting nothing more than to sink to the floor and cry, but refusing to show even a hint of weakness in front of her colleagues. </p>
<p>Lucifer stood beside her, seemingly just as exhausted from the look in his eyes, yet he appeared to be putting on a mask just as much as she did. She patted his arm softly, noting the way he froze the second she made contact with him. “I need to get Trix soon. Do you need a ride home?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you.” Lucifer’s response was distracted, “Maze is on her way.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Chloe made her way to her desk slowly, observing out of the corner of her eye as he played with his phone, not seeming to do anything in particular. She wanted to ask what he was waiting for, but really didn't feel up to talking any further so remained silent whilst she gathered all of her files and belongings, making sure her desk was secured before she departed.</p>
<p>“I shall return tomorrow,” was the last thing she heard, turning to respond only to note that he’d vanished from beside her desk. Controlling her exhale once more, Chloe simply nodded to herself, making sure she had everything before she left. It wasn’t until she hit the first snarls of traffic on the way to Trixie’s school that she allowed her mask to fall and her emotions to overwhelm her.</p>
<p>Her life still appeared to be some shit show of a soap opera, but at least she now had a clear villain to direct her anger at. Lucifer, whilst sharing his name with the Devil, was definitely not the bad guy in this situation. No, the real bastard had proved to the one who had stood before her and recited wedding vows, the one who had cradled Trixie in his arms when she had been a tiny newborn. That the man she had built a life with had been capable of this was something she hadn’t yet accepted in full. And now, with her marriage over, her career stifled by the assholes that had been Dan’s friends, her social life in tatters as she hadn’t been available to just enjoy life in so long, she had no one to turn to. Even her own mother hadn’t bothered to call her back yet. She couldn’t wait to get home and curl up with Trixie, watch a film and try to drown out the voices in her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The week continues...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update, enjoy some more answers and a few more questions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer found himself pacing in the small cupboard of a room he had commandeered with the Detective yesterday. She had left him to discuss an issue in the investigation with colleagues from the financial crimes unit, and hadn’t been there when the weedy little chap from the forensic laboratory had found him to deliver the DNA results. </p>
<p>He was now grateful that she hadn’t been there. At first, the chap had simply been jabbering away about anomalies and inconsistencies, claiming that the samples must have been contaminated and apologising profusely on behalf of the lab equipment. He had tried to reassure the man that he would still deliver on his end of the favour, that their deal had been to run the tests and to keep the results out of the official databases, not to prove one way or another whether he was genetically related to Beatrice. This was exactly what he had wanted the Detective to hear, to open her eyes to his celestial differences without driving her to insanity.</p>
<p>Except, it appeared that he <i>was</i>, somehow, genetically related to Beatrice. And to his utter confusion, there were also striking similarities to Chloe’s sample. The poor chap had apologised profusely, blaming the machine as he tried to explain that all of the cells were contaminated or missed somehow, that the machine just couldn’t identify half of the genetic markers it was set to match. Apparently keeping it all confidential had meant something for the chap, as he had been begging to have another set of samples to be able to run ‘properly’. Lucifer had distracted him again with the promise of the return on his deal, but he had continued to blabber on about how it should have been either a 0% match or more than 99% match, but Lucifer’s arguments that he wasn’t even human didn’t seem to register, so he had finally just ushered him off out of the room and locked the door behind him. </p>
<p>His thoughts were racing as he tried to make sense of the jumbled text and coding on the paper he held. Somehow, he had some genetic similarities with humans. That, he was happy to blame his Father for, clearly His children really were the prototypes for His favoured project. Yet even more baffling, the same parts of his DNA that had refused to be coded by human machines were apparently shared in some way with the Urchin, and to a lesser extent, with the Detective. It made no sense that nearly a fifth of the child’s cells were genetically identical to his own, and according to the chap from the lab, that wasn’t actually possible, but without conducting any further DNA tests to see how he compared to a random human, he had no clue how to interpret these results. This had been supposed to show that he was not human. That his DNA was so different to humans that it couldn’t even be compared. But clearly his DNA wasn’t as unique as he had expected. Now he was left with even more questions, and a suspicion that only his Father would be able to truly explain this. </p>
<p>He was just about to place his hands together to summon his warden of a brother when he heard the door handle begin to twist. Leaning nonchalantly against the wall, he presented a practised smirk by the time the Detective made it through the quickly unlocked door, the paper securely folded in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Lucifer?”</p>
<p>“Detective?” He responded, allowing a flirtatious tone to take over his words and distract her from her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Monroe wanted to ask you some questions. About what you said yesterday?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he winked, gesturing for the Detective to lead the way. “After you darling.”</p>
<p>“This is a real interview, Lucifer. This is serious. You have to tell Monroe everything you know so that she can start to act on this.” Chloe’s voice was harsh, and had he not known how close she was to the edge of her sanity, he likely would have been far more offended at the institution that he wasn’t treating this seriously. </p>
<p>“You have my word, Detective,” was all he said before she was pushing him through an open doorway and closing the door behind him. He was momentarily taken aback that the Detective wasn’t to be joining them, but he swiftly covered any trace of his surprise, taking a seat at the steel table and smiling at the Lieutenant who sat before him. Resting his wrists on the edge of the table, he steepled his fingers gently, sitting upright, watching and waiting for the interrogation to begin. This was far more exciting than the last time he sat across one of these tables. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Chloe took a seat at her desk, placing her fresh cup of coffee on the desk and leaning backwards to attempt to alleviate some of the tension in her back and neck. The constant niggle of a headache had ebbed and flowed since Friday, and she was heartily sick of constantly being on the back foot. With Lucifer safely ensconced with Monroe in the private interview room, she finally had some time to just breathe.</p>
<p>She had managed to hold it all together last night, picking up Trixie and heading back to her mom’s had helped, just knowing that Trix was safe. They had chattered about her day at school, and Trix had been enthusiastic about how much she had enjoyed spending the weekend all together as a family. A simple dinner of mac and cheese had given them plenty of time to just relax and talk over a few games of Uno and a familiar Disney movie Chloe had felt so guilty when she had realised just how much Trixie had been missing out on, not having a stable family unit. The weekend had obviously given her little monkey a lot to think about, and Chloe was truly devastated to consider the emotional damage they could do by fighting over this insane custody situation. </p>
<p>Once Trix had read her school book and been put to bed, she had gone upstairs for some privacy and after a long, hot shower, had finally gotten through to her mom, who had clearly thought nothing of not returning her calls whilst she had been busy with night shoots. She had given her the basics of the situation, but the quiet sympathy over Dan being such an asshole had been worlds away from the delight she had detected in her mom’s tone when she had explained Lucifer’s current involvement in Trixie’s life. At that point she had feigned tiredness and ended the call, letting herself curl up under the covers and allowing the tears to stream silently down her face. She had been beyond tired, but she had known that sleep wouldn’t come easy. Not whilst her mind was still trying to analyse the situation from every possible angle, scrutinising possibilities and options along with predictions of the impact of it all on Trixie. </p>
<p>It had been the early hours of the morning the last time she remembered looking at the clock, and the alarm had disturbed her far too early this morning. She was practically running on fumes at this point, and could she get away with it, she’d have loved nothing more than to hide away in the family room as she had done yesterday. Sadly, Monroe wasn’t likely to approve another day of light duty, and she definitely didn’t want her colleagues getting any ideas. Especially as she had taken Lucifer in there again this morning.</p>
<p>Sitting back upright, she turned her attention to her emails, getting absorbed in filtering, deleting, replying and filing as she kept half an ear on the bustle of colleagues around her. She hadn’t heard much gossip about herself yet this week, but experience told her that that truly meant nothing in an environment like the precinct. The Financial Crimes detective she had spoken to earlier that morning had followed up their conversation with a quick email to clarify some points, and had cc’d the detectives from Missing Persons who had interviewed Lucifer on Friday. The more departments and detectives who were involved in this, the more likely it was that gossip would be everywhere. Every dirty cop in the district was probably aware of Dan’s disappearance by now, if what Lucifer had said was even half true. She smiled viciously, hopefully with Lucifer bringing this all to Monroe’s attention, it would make a few of the bastards twitchy enough to be looking over their shoulders. </p>
<p>“Detective!” </p>
<p>She could literally feel the smile fall from her face as Lucifer’s exuberant tone rang across the bullpen. “Yes Lucifer?”</p>
<p>“We have a case!”</p>
<p>She frowned, moving to stand when she saw Monroe following behind him. “<i>We?</i>”</p>
<p>“Decker,” Monroe nods in her direction, “A suspected body in a pool up in Craig Canyon, Mr Morningstar here has offered his assistance on this case.”</p>
<p>“Is that, uh, why?” she eventually asks, taking the preliminary information from her superiors outstretched hand with an air of confusion.</p>
<p>“Oh, well I happen to know the residence in question, and I know for a fact the owner is currently away working, so I’m happy to help solve this terrible crime and punish the person responsible!” Lucifer’s tone is beyond inappropriately chirpy for someone talking about a probable homicide, but Chloe can tell from the creepily blind admiration on Monroe’s face that arguing against his involvement is likely to get her nowhere. She nods swiftly, reaching for her bag that she had dropped under her desk and taking a second to detach the tablet computer from the keyboard dock on her desk.</p>
<p>“Ready then?” She asks, shouldering her bag and gesturing for Lucifer to fall in as she leads the way.</p>
<p>“Of course, <i>partner!</i>” Lucifer’s flirtatious tone makes her grit her teeth. She would love to know just how he manages to get everyone falling at his feet. From the janitor to the technicians to the Lieutenant, everyone seems to love him instantly. She gets that he’s rather easy on the eyes, and seems to be a kind and patient man with a good sense of humour, but it really isn’t natural how people seem to fawn over him.</p>
<p>It isn’t until they’re sat in traffic that she takes a moment to reflect on the situation again. “Did you tell Monroe everything you told me, about Jackson, and Robertson, and Howard?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lucifer nods, “All of their sordid misdeeds laid bare for her investigation.” He chuckled softly, “She was quite impressed at the information I was able to offer from Mazikeen’s investigations.”</p>
<p>“Do you think they’ll find Jackson, or Howard?” She takes her eyes off of the road ahead to surreptitiously observe his reaction.</p>
<p>“I think it unlikely,” he declares, his voice softer than she expected. “If no trace has been found by now. But I expect Maze will have some news about our missing quaestuary duo soon.”</p>
<p>“Our what?” she huffs a laugh at the unfamiliar term as she manoeuvres the cruiser up to the gates of the property they need access to. </p>
<p>“Money-grabbing, double-crossing bastards?” Lucifer explains as he exits the vehicle, touching the gate for a second and somehow getting it to slide open to allow them access. </p>
<p>She can’t help but frown at him, as his meaning registers, not even waiting for him to get back into the car before she blurts out, “Wait, Maze is investigating Dan’s disappearance too?”</p>
<p>“Maze is on the warpath, darling.” Lucifer smiled, the predatory, shark-like quality returning to his expression. “To double-cross the Devil and steal from our Princess? Well, I suspect Daniel will be regretting his decisions very shortly.”</p>
<p>“What?” Chloe can’t seem to process what he’s saying as she tried to navigate the narrow driveway up the house. “You know what, can we talk about this later?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lucifer acquiesces, once again unfolding himself from the passenger seat gracefully, adjusting the cuffs on his ever present suit as he waits for her to exit the vehicle. </p>
<p>“So, the neighbour called it in, saying there was a body floating in the pool when they got up this morning?” Chloe phrases it as a question, wondering if he had even read the information he had glanced at when they first left the precinct.</p>
<p>“Yes. Now I spoke to Lola on the telephone at the precinct, and she’s on her way back from Lake Tahoe now, but I have her permission to enter and find out what caused this terrible event.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so who’s Lola?”</p>
<p>“Detective?” Lucifer sounds almost scandalised at her lack of knowledge. She can’t help but glare at him in response, raising an eyebrow when he fails to elaborate. “Lola Bunford? AVN’s Female performer of the year?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Dear me Detective! I thought a former actress like yourself would know of the latest talent?”</p>
<p>“She’s an actress?” Chloe ventures a guess, allowing Lucifer to take the lead, somehow opening the front door without a key and ushering her in. She takes a single step into the property, listening for just a moment before she announces their presence, “LAPD! Hello?”</p>
<p>“There’s nobody here,” Lucifer reminds her, closing the door behind them and standing far too close in the brightly painted entranceway. “And Lola is an adult film star, exceptionally talented with long-”</p>
<p>“No!” Chloe finds herself slamming her hand across his mouth, hurriedly preventing him from finishing his sentence. “That’s enough information right now. Let’s just give it a moment, the unis and CST will be here shortly, and we can start to investigate.” </p>
<p>Chloe tries her hardest to focus on the investigation, greeting and directing the unis, crime scene techs and coroner as they arrive, doing a full walk through of the house and looking at all possible ways in and out of the property, all the while trying not to give any consideration to how Lucifer knows a porn star well enough to have her phone number, and access to her home. By the time the neighbours have been interviewed, the scene has been photographed and cleared, and the body of the young man retrieved and removed, it’s almost time to head over to collect Trixie from school. </p>
<p>She makes her way over to where Lucifer is admiring a framed picture of a field of sunflowers, illuminated under the incredible detail of what looks like the entire milky way galaxy. </p>
<p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He greets her, his voice soft, almost distracted. </p>
<p>“It is.” Chloes finds herself agreeing. “Is it a photograph?”</p>
<p>“As I was saying earlier,” he gives her a cheeky smile, his eyes warm with humour, “”Lola is exceptionally talented at long exposure photography.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Chloe can’t help but return his smile, drawn in by the warmth in his eyes. He had been far more helpful than she had expected, not only giving them access to the property in the absence of the homeowner, but also in encouraging the neighbours to open up and answer her questions. He had respected her as the Detective in charge of the scene, letting her lead and stepping in to help, rather than to take over as a number of her colleagues were wont to do. “Thank you for your help today.”</p>
<p>“Of course, <i>partner</i>.” Lucifer teased her. </p>
<p>“I need to go get Trix, are you staying here?”</p>
<p> “No, I’ve updated Lola on the situation, she’s going to stay with a friend instead of coming back here alone.” He smiles, extending his hand to encourage her to lead the way, “After you Detective, let’s retrieve the little Urchin.”</p>
<p>“You’re coming with me?” Chloe stiffens momentarily at the feel of Lucifer’s hand on her lower back, escorting her from the house. She watches as he simply pulls the door closed behind them with a click, once again wondering why he hasn't needed a key.</p>
<p>“I am.” He distracts her from her thoughts once more, and she fumbles with the key fob to unlock the cruiser. Finally shaking her head as if to ward off the confusion, she makes eye contact with him as he settles into the passenger seat. “We have things to discuss.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The sun had set by the time Chloe and Lucifer finally took a seat on her mother’s sofa, drinks in hand and tv playing quietly in the background. They had collected Trix from school together, much to her little monkey’s delight, and then before she knew it, he had been making dinner plans with Trixie and negotiating bedtimes in anticipation of her upcoming birthday. </p>
<p>In the end, she had allowed the two of them to take charge of their evening, and had been pleasantly surprised when Lucifer had taken it upon himself to cook for them. She had been even more impressed that Trixie had not only helped to prepare and cook, but had actually eaten the pan seared salmon and accompanying green vegetables without complaint. </p>
<p>They had once again played a few games of Uno, which had been far livelier this evening with Lucifer’s competitive spirit, and had listened to Trixie read her latest school book before she took a quick shower and settled into bed, finally giving them time alone to discuss their complicated situation.</p>
<p>She leant back against the cushions, nursing the glass in her hand as she watched him settle into her space. He had made himself at home quite quickly, moving around confidently and giving her a clear indication that he had been here before, and not just last weekend on their trip to the beach. She had seen the photographs of Trix and her mom with him at Disney, and had heard her mom’s flimsy arguments that she had thought he was Trix’s dad, but hadn’t truly realised just how much he had embedded himself into their lives without her noticing. </p>
<p>It was scary to contemplate just how much had occurred without her noticing, but she was finding herself grateful to Lucifer for being there for her daughter when clearly others hadn’t had such good intentions. Trix could have been swept away by the ocean, kidnapped, run over in the street, and god, even shot dead, in the myriad of situations Lucifer had explained to her over the weekend. But somehow, this eccentric man had been there, each and every time, in the right place to protect her daughter. Slowly, getting to know and love her daughter until he came to view her as his own, and to provide for her as if she were his own. </p>
<p>There was no getting around it in her eyes, she had been contemplating it in every waking moment since she had met him last week. Somehow, she was going to have to figure out a way to share her daughter with this man, for there was no possible way she could remove him from Trixie’s life without irrevocably damaging her own relationship with her daughter. </p>
<p>“I, uh.” Lucifer started to speak, pulling her from her thoughts. “I gave you my word that I would provide proof for you with my DNA.”</p>
<p>Chloe nodded, waiting for him to continue. She felt a little guilty for playing into his delusions, especially now that she realised that a DNA test was of little use to them in the situation. California was a joint custody state, and removal of custody was extremely unlikely in a situation that didn’t present a risk of harm to the child. She wouldn’t have been able to use the DNA test to prove Dan was the father, and Lucifer had clearly been doing everything the state would expect from a father since he had signed the papers. It had been a waste of time and resources. </p>
<p>“Ian gave me the results this morning,” Lucifer looked uncomfortable, increasing her guilt for making him so clearly unsure of her reaction. He handed her the folded piece of paper and for a moment, she simply watched him, trying to puzzle out why he looked so disquieted. </p>
<p>After a quick smile to reassure him, she turned her attention to the paper, unfolding it to see a table of random numbers and letters, some highlighted in yellow pen to show matches, and some blank sections with yellow question marks scrawled next to that field. For some of the DNA letter codes, all three of their samples had nothing recorded in that row. For others, she and Trixie had numbers or letters that matched, and some, both Lucifer and Trixie’s samples had nothing recorded, where hers did. She’d not seen DNA results like this before, usually Ian would either send her a summary of what she needed to know, or the DNA matches flashed up on a system that was designed to match prior convictions and offenders. She looked up at him, confused, “What does this mean?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I don’t know. Ian was rather apologetic, thinking it was his fault somehow that his equipment failed to identify the DNA appropriately. But I suspect that my Father bears more responsibility than Ian’s machinery.”</p>
<p>Chloe was confused and frustrated, but one glance at Lucifer’s unusually serious face stayed her tongue for a moment. “So, what does that mean?” she finally asked.</p>
<p>“Do you believe in God, Heaven, Hell?”</p>
<p>Chloe stifled her instinctive response again. Taking a moment to mull it over as a serious question, she finally found the words to say to not offend him. “I believe in good and evil I suppose,” she smiled tentatively, “I wasn’t raised attending church, or even school, so I guess I may have missed out on a lot of information, but I’ve never believed that some all powerful individual created the entire world and everything in it, or that we have souls to be weighed and judged when we die.” She shrugged gently, “sorry?”</p>
<p>Lucifer ignored her apology, shifting in his seat, his fingers dancing along the rim of his glass. “In human terms, my father met my mother, they had sex and ended up creating the universe.” He scoffed quietly, “You humans like to call it the <i>big bang</i>. They created the Heavens, and filled them with their children. We arrived in ones and twos, with gifts and talents that enabled us to achieve the jobs we were created to do.” He took a slow sip of his drink, and Chloe watched silently, not knowing what to say. “I was tasked with various jobs, enacting the will of my Father to help sculpt the universe, to light the Heavens, and to tempt and punish those who would stray from the right path.” He took another sip, “He soon got distracted, working on a little project that turned out to be humanity. He forgot all about his children, his creations took up all of his attention. He loved them so much that when Adam was unhappy, he replaced Lilith with Eve. That miserable bastard had so much power over my Father, and he didn’t even realise it. So I watched them, I studied them, I engaged with them. And then I realised. These creations of Father’s, not only did they have all of his love and attention, but they had been given something that no angel had been permitted. They had free will.” He raised his eyes to meet hers once more, and she was struck speechless as the pain he projected in their dark depths. “I wanted it too, and when I asked, I was denied. When I questioned, I was struck down, and when I rebelled, I was thrown out.” He threw back the last of his drink, rolling the empty glass in his hands. “I have never met anyone, in the entirety of human existence, who is capable of resisting my gifts.”</p>
<p>“Is that how you mojo people?” Chloe burst in, half swept up in his fantastical tale, her sorrow at his delusions and clearly appalling family history muted by the realism of his story.</p>
<p>“Mojo?” He scoffed, “I suppose that’s one word for it. I embody desire Detective. Human’s open up to me, tell me every naughty little desire, and I strike deals to fulfil certain desires.”</p>
<p>“So why doesn’t it work on me?”</p>
<p>“That is the question.” Lucifer replied, his calm tone belying his frustrated expression. “I thought it was just Beatrice, that perhaps she was too young for it to work, too pure to be affected by my wings. But now you too resist my gifts, and now I find that my DNA is remarkably similar to both yourself and Beatrice.”</p>
<p>Chloe exhaled slowly, trying to make sense of what he could be saying. The mention of wings reminding her that his fantastical tale may just be a ploy to distract her from his delusions of being the devil, although she now recalls Trixie telling her tales of seeing Lucifer’s wings and flying away from bad men last summer. She swallows a large mouthful of her wine, trying to parse meaning from all that she knows and has heard. “So what does that mean?”</p>
<p>“My brother has always told me humans are not equipped to cope with divinity, that you are incapable of processing all that I am.” He smiled, his eyes were a window to his clear confusion and lack of genuine happiness. “But if you are so similar to me, then perhaps you will also be unaffected? But beyond that, this, this entire situation, I suspect that my Father is responsible for this manipulation of us all.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to blame God for Dan being a dick?” Chloe blurted out, her brain failing to comprehend the twists and turns of their conversation.</p>
<p>Lucifer laughed, and Chloe was relieved to see genuine humour on his face amongst the frustration. “Well, free will and my Dad’s manipulations aside, I suppose what I’m trying to say is, do you really want me to prove I’m the Devil?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we go!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for sticking with this lil story of mine! We're finally getting close to the end now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer paced his floor erratically, trying to make a decision whilst trying to put off making that same decision. Beatrice had been a part of his life for so long now, that he really wasn’t sure whether he truly wanted answers to his growing list of questions. </p>
<p>The past week had been the happiest of his existence. He had been welcomed at the police precinct each and every day, with a number of Detectives including him in their research and findings, asking him for advice and happily keeping him in the loop on the search for Daniel and Charlotte. Keeping his word to Chloe, he had reciprocated, divulging details of Maze’s hunt for them when heard from her. Olivia had encouraged him to go with Chloe to two further crime scenes as ‘back up’ for the Detective without an official partner, and Chloe, despite refusing to accept his celestial origins without proof, had encouraged him to use his ‘mojo’ to incite confessions, allowing them to wrap up their cases in what she assured him was ‘record time’. He felt like this just might be his true calling, allowing him to tempt sinners into confessions and enforce human justice to punish those who had violated the will of others. The fact that he was getting to do this whilst being treated as an equal partner was simply incredible to him, he honestly couldn’t recall the last time he felt that he had been accepted for who he was. Chloe had confidently taken the lead in their cases, which was a nice change from people looking to him to take charge, but she had respected his input. Requested his knowledge and expertise. Valued his presence. She also wasn’t afraid to call him on his bullshit, and was getting rather good at reading between the lines and knowing when to listen to him and when was best to roll her eyes and walk away, a smile tickling the edges of her mouth when she thought he wasn't watching. Something seemed to have fallen into place between them, and whilst he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, he knew he didn’t want to risk losing it.</p>
<p>They had travelled together each day to collect Beatrice from school, and he had been welcomed to accompany them home in the evenings, spending time doing what he presumed was normal, family activities, and sharing meals. They had even come to the penthouse on Sunday, waking him up late in the morning to instruct him to join them with birthday celebration planning. He had been delighted to see the confident Detective so flustered to see him sleeping in the nude, but had quickly covered up when he had realised he could hear Beatrice in her room. Beatrice had been exceptionally skillful in her negotiations, and now her planned slumber party for Penelope’s beach house was to be held in his cinema room this coming weekend. </p>
<p>It was uncanny, the power she held over him, and the confidence with which she bartered for what she wanted. His suspicions of her parentage had only increased when he had finally found a sibling willing to answer his prayers and speak with him. Opaxiel had deigned to visit Earth to speak with him on Sunday night, but she had not been willing to stay long or answer any questions he had. Instead, she had slipped a scroll into his jacket pocket when she had moved past him to leave, wishing him safety and happiness as she had departed. He had recalled the intense paranoia that had taken over the Silver City before his exile, siblings he had been close to being accused of siding with him over their Father, and he not knowing who could be trusted to truly listen to what he was saying, rather than listening with the intent to report back. Finding a well worn book to take with him into the bath, he had soaked for hours, topping up the hot water three times whilst he pondered the meaning behind Opaxiel’s note that he had slipped between the pages. </p>
<p>She had written just six things: </p>
<p>Amenadiel - Miracles<br/>
Uriel - Patterns<br/>
Michael - Manipulation  </p>
<p>He recalled the research he had conducted over the past few years, curiosity over Beatrice and her appearances in his life leading him to investigate so many possible leads. His thoughts drifted to the afternoon he had last spoken to his warden of an eldest brother, and how Amenadiel had been so determined to see him back to Hell. Amenadiel had been furious with his refusal to return to his responsibilities, refusing to see reason that if he had removed himself from playing his part in Dad’s plan, and Dad still wanted someone to rule Hell, then surely it was Dad’s responsibility to ensure someone else was assigned to the job?</p>
<p>And technically, as his task was to punish, he was doing that by assisting the lovely Detective and her Lieutenant with their investigations. He had thoroughly enjoyed accompanying Chloe on the job, watching her take charge and admiring her quick mind in action. It was quite clear that Beatrice had inherited her intelligence from her mother and grandmother. But now he was forced to question just how much she had inherited from her mother, and how much of it was divine manipulation. </p>
<p>Making up his mind before he could second guess his decision once more, he pressed his palms together, quickly directing a prayer to Amenadiel and watching in no small amount of trepidation as the word around him slowed.  </p>
<p>“Ah, Brother,” Lucifer crowed, a false cheer in his voice as he fingered the elaborate design on the handle of the hellforged blade he grasped within his trouser pocket. “Kind of you to join me.”</p>
<p>“What do you want, Luci?” Amenadiel’s voice was harsh and cold. His arms folded before him in an attempt to emphasise his bare biceps. His wings were folded against his back, blending well with the dull colour of his Heavenly robes. Lucifer was somewhat amused by the posturing, but determined not to get distracted from his goal.</p>
<p>“I’m rather interested in what you know about human miracles,” Lucifer queried, his tone nonchalant as he studied his elder brother’s reaction. Other than a infinitesimal twitch of the eye, Amenadiel remained stoic in his displeasure. </p>
<p>“You summon me away from <i>your</i> duties to ask fatuous questions?”</p>
<p>“It’s hardly pointless if I’ve encountered a human that can withstand celestial powers now is it?” Lucifer crooned, “Just think of the danger such a person could present, falling outside of Dad’s will. Why, they might not even have stopped like the rest of them right now.” He gesticulated at the air around them to emphasize Amenadiel’s propensity to slow time unnecessarily. It wasn't like anyone else was around to see them up here in his penthouse.</p>
<p>“Impossible,” Amenadiel dismissed imperiously. “No human is beyond Father’s will, nor capable of withstanding my powers.”</p>
<p>“Yet this human so easily withstands mine?” Lucifer allowed his voice to lead his brother. “I, who was designed to tempt, to expose desires and reveal sins?” He chuckled lowly, stepping aside to the bar to retrieve the drink he had poured earlier. “No. I believe this to be quite significant Brother. If you don’t know anything, then perhaps it’s something I really ought to discuss with Dad himself?” </p>
<p>“Obviously this is not something to concern Father with,” Amenadiel’s voice was tight, and Lucifer was all too aware of his tells. After all, he was designed to reveal such sins.</p>
<p>“Of course it is,” Lucifer exaggerated his exuberance just a little more. “I’m sure Dad would be thrilled to know that one of His favourite designs has evolved beyond His expectations. And I’m sure some of our siblings may be concerned to have such a powerful human so close to the Devil? Just think of the havoc! Truly, it would be best to let everyone know to prevent panic, I wouldn’t want anyone to assume nefarious intentions now, would I?” </p>
<p>“<i>No</i>, Lucifer,” Amenadiel attempted to command his younger brother, resulting only in a raised eyebrow and sardonic smile. “If you are so concerned, I will tell him myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and with what details?” Lucifer questioned, his fist now clenched tightly, precariously close to the sharp blade he concealed in his pocket. He took another gulp of scotch to soothe his anger as realisation dawned on Amenadiel’s face, twisted with clear annoyance.</p>
<p>“You already know.” </p>
<p>“What is it you think I know?” Lucifer queried, straightening up to face his brother once more. </p>
<p>“You know Father instructed me to bless that woman. To create a girlfriend for you, to absolve you!” Amenadiel’s voice had steadily risen with his anger, and Lucifer was almost relieved when the first swing of a fist headed his way. Detailed chats weren't usually on the cards for them, but a good brawl would do well to settle both of their frustrations. He ducked, throwing his own punch that knocked his oaf of a brother back a few steps. He may not be <i>God’s Fist</i>, but his fury that both Chloe and Beatrice were clearly some kind of celestial manipulation gave him strength and determination. Taking on the role of protector and father to Beatrice had strengthened him in so many ways, and as he side-stepped an uppercut that threw Amenadiel off balance, he finally filtered the words he had heard.  </p>
<p>He staggered backwards, his hands up to pause the fight, “Hang on, <i>absolve me!?</i>”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Chloe had to double-take when she spotted Lucifer approaching her desk. He hadn’t been in all day, and she had managed to complete all of the paperwork for the accidental drowning of the desperate fan in Lola Bunford’s pool, and the murder of an abused housewife dumped in the family storage unit by a controlling husband; have a meeting with Monroe and Detective Haywood about the investigation of Dan and Charlotte Richards; and start the paperwork for her latest case, where Lucifer had somehow managed to get a shopkeeper to admit to having shot a rival store owner. It had been productive in his absence, but Chloe was more than aware of how much she had missed his presence. With only an hour before she was due to leave to collect Trix, she had presumed he wasn’t intending to join her today. </p>
<p>“Detective,” he greeted her quietly, his usual enthusiasm missing, along with the precise care for his appearance she had come to know and appreciate. She could smell the fumes of alcohol from where he stood. His hair was disheveled, a strand hanging down over his forehead in a way that she resolutely refused to consider attractive. He sported a clear bruise on his left cheekbone, tinting the eye socket a nasty shade of purple, and a corner of his white shirt had come untucked, covering the buckle of his belt. She had seen him practically naked on Sunday afternoon, but somehow he seemed even more exposed now, despite being dressed. </p>
<p>“Lucifer, what happened?”</p>
<p>“Ah, would you believe a bit of sibling rivalry?” Lucifer sounded hopeful, but Chloe wasn’t falling for it. He had told her repeatedly that he did not, under any circumstances, tell lies. So for him to offer her something to believe hinted at an attempt to withhold the truth from her. </p>
<p>Standing and leading him over to the family room just like she had done a week prior, Chloe found herself feeling frustrated. He was a tall and often physically imposing man, yet he was willing to be led by the arm like a distressed child, not even trying to mask the limp that indicated he had considerably more injuries than she could see. </p>
<p>She had come to enjoy his daily appearances in the precinct, not only for the coffee and pastries he had brought on a few occasions, but for his quick thinking, cheeky comments and comforting presence. She still had no idea how he’d managed to mojo Monroe into letting him act as a Civilian Consultant on her cases, or how he’d gotten almost everybody who worked with them to be his best buddies in just a few days, but she had gotten used to him being at her side. Despite being rough around the edges and clearly drinking too much, he seemed to be a genuinely good person. Especially for someone who had come into her life in such a dramatic way. She had appreciated his willingness to accompany her in the evenings to collect Trix, sharing the responsibility for cooking dinner and playing games before Trixie went to bed. She wasn’t willing to let him get away with lying to her now. If he was going to be in Trixie’s life, then she needed to know what kind of trouble he was in.</p>
<p>“I take it you wouldn’t?” Lucifer muttered as she sat down opposite him, the sounds of the station muffled by the closed door.</p>
<p>“No,” Chloe smiled, trying to reassure him. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”</p>
<p>“No,” Lucifer attempted to return her smile, but he just ended up looking somewhat defeated. “My brother stopped by for a chat, I’m afraid he left me with some things to think about.”</p>
<p>“Your brother did that?” Chloe gestured to his face with a sympathetic wince.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, I admit we do communicate quite well with our fists,” he grinned cheekily, reminding her of Trix. “But as he is the ‘Fist of God’, that’s practically an invitation.”</p>
<p>Chloe simply stared him down, unwilling to encourage his delusions any further. He still hadn’t attempted to provide further proof of his delusions about being the Devil, despite leaving her with assurances a week ago that he would. “Lucifer, you promised I could trust you. How can I do that if you’re not willing to tell me what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“How can I tell you what’s going on when I don’t fully understand it myself?” he shot back, the very image of belligerence as he slumped in his chair.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can work it out together?” Chloe suggested, willing herself to have patience. She liked him and Trixie absolutely loved him. She didn’t want to have to cut him out of their lives, but she did need to know if he was likely to be a danger. If someone, perhaps his own sibling, was a threat, then he needed to let her know so that they could deal with it. “Tell me, please.”  </p>
<p>“Fine.” Lucifer sat up in his chair, catching her eyes as he started to speak rapidly. “You asked me for proof of who I am, and I presumed my lack of human DNA would give you that. Instead it just gave me more questions, so I spent some time last week praying to a number of my siblings, trying to get some answers. Then Opaxiel, one of my younger sisters, stopped by with a rather cryptic message after you had left on Sunday. To get some clearer answers, I requested to speak with Amenadiel, my eldest brother, who after some <i>persuasion</i>, informed me that he came to Earth back in early 1981 and laid a blessing from my Father upon your infertile mother. You were born nine months later with a celestial advantage which is why my gifts don’t work on you. Michael, my dickhead twin brother, found out what had resulted from that blessing. He, Amenadiel and Uriel, one of my younger brothers, had apparently heard rumours, and came to the conclusion that my Father put you here, to be in my life, to somehow exonerate me, relieving me of my role as the Devil, thus potentially requiring someone else to take on that role. To prevent that, the three wankers decided that nothing would keep us apart as effectively as if you were happily married with spawn. So Uriel manipulated things so that you would marry Daniel, and Amenadiel stole some of my divinity and used it to lay another blessing, this time on you. Nine months later, Beatrice arrived, with not only second hand immunity courtesy of Dad’s divinity, but also direct immunity from my own divinity.” He slumped back into the chair, a frantic glint in his eyes, “Now, how would you like to ‘work this out together’?”</p>
<p>Chloe swallowed slowly, trying to sort through the overload of information and pick out anything that made sense. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much of that to be found. “Sibling rivalry?” she finally repeated his earlier assertion numbly.  </p>
<p>Lucifer huffed out a laugh, “As I told you before, I was cast out by my Father. Assigned the role of the Devil and banished to Hell to be vilified for all eternity. So when my siblings suspected there was a chance that my punishment may draw to a close, well.” He smiled sadly, making her heart clench at the depth of the torment visible in his eyes. “None of my siblings ever bothered to contact me, only Amenadiel, whose role it was to send me back everytime I slipped out for a vacation. They don’t want my job, don’t want to see me as anything but the big bad Devil, so they attempted to sabotage my chance at escaping Dad’s punishment.”</p>
<p>“And somehow that involved my family?” She ran her hands through her hair in exasperation. “Lucifer, I need you to be honest with me, to tell me the truth in a way I can understand. You say this answers your questions, but how can it?”</p>
<p>“I am sorry, Det- Chloe.” Lucifer sat up straight once more. “I had no idea that my brothers had done this. That my bloody Father would try to manipulate me in this way. But, I don’t wish to lose you, or Beatrice.” His expression was beseeching now, and Chloe felt that any attempt to disrupt his delusion would only be harmful at this point. “But, I truly <i>am</i> the Devil.”</p>
<p>“Like, the opposite of God, horns and a pitchfork, tail and cloven hooves kinda devil?” Lucifer practically snarled at that, and for a second she was intimidated. She blinked, then glared at him crossly, not realising how much of a ‘Mom face’ she was projecting. “How does this in any way relate to what you just told me? That somehow I was meant for you, so your brothers magically manipulated me into marrying Dan and getting pregnant on our wedding night?”</p>
<p>Lucifer got to his feet reluctantly, pacing around the confined space and reminding Chloe of a tiger in a cage. Seemingly coming to some kind of decision, he stopped, leaning heavily on the back of the chair with a resigned expression on his face. “Do you really still wish for me to prove it?”</p>
<p>Taking a moment to sift through all of the information she had, from Trixie, her mom, from what she had seen and heard from Lucifer himself, she slowly nodded, wondering just what kind of proof he was talking about now. However, nothing could have prepared her for the insanity of two enormous white wings, suddenly erupting from his shoulders. Her brain seemed to short out temporarily as the feathers twitched and settled either side of him, shorter fluffy looking ones at the top and insanely long ones falling down by his sides. “Oh,” she managed to choke out, whilst her mind seemed happy to take up the chant of ‘<i>what the ...!?</i>’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>